From Fairy Small to Fairy Big
by Magnafeana
Summary: A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off of my Fairy Adventure series. It will feature other characters and children.
1. Shop 'Til We Drop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off of my _Fairy Ever After_ series. It will feature others characters and children.

 **Prompt Summary**

Grocery shopping with the family is never easy.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Shop 'Til We Drop**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 8

Luke and Igneel: 6

Luna: 4

* * *

"Igneel Zeref Dragneel, you will let go of Nashi's hair _now_!"

" _No_ , Luke, we are not getting more ice cream than we have!"

"Nashi Layla, don't you _dare_ make me come over there!"

"Luna! No touching, sweetheart!"

Lucy rubbed her temples in agitation as she pushed the cart down the aisle with Luna in the children's seat, looking at everything in fascination. Hopefully, the rest of Lucy's children and husband were still following her. All she wanted was to go grocery shopping and maybe stop for lunch before heading back home to her rowdy house in the forest. But of course the minute she told everyone in the house she was leaving, they all swarmed to come with her. Natsu believed it would be some good family bonding time.

Family bonding time her _butt_.

"Ow!" came Nashi's shrill scream. Lucy felt someone tugging on her shirt and look down to see Nashi staring up at her with deep brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Mom! Iggy keeps hitting me!"

"Do not!" Igneel argued, running to Lucy's other side with frustration written on his face. "Nashi kept calling me names!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

 _"Did not!"_

 _"Did too!"_

Nashi stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Well, you're just stupid," she retorted.

Igneel glared at her sister. "Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

 _"Not!"_

 _"So!"_

 _"Kids!_ " Lucy bellowed. "Anymore of this and I promise you both of you will _not_ be going over to Aunt Mira's picnic tomorrow, understand?"

Nashi and Igneel looked at their mother in shock before they reluctantly nodded, glaring at each other as they fell behind their mother. Lucy sighed. She hated giving out threats to her children. Neither of her parents had done so to her when she was young and she was bound and determine to never do the same with her kids. Natsu had thought the complete opposite. Being raised with Master Makarov and a dragon, Natsu was always threatened when he acted out and had no qualms using the tactic on their children Needless to say, the kids knew which parent they could talk to when they were in trouble.

Now, Lucy found Natsu's tactic even more appealing.

Lucy stopped the cart in front of Luke, looking down at him wearily. He was holding up a bag of chips. They were the spicy ones everyone in the family besides Lucy and himself enjoyed to eat. Lucy had to comply. "Fine," she relented. "Throw it in the cart, little man. Then why don't you go find your father and tell him he better hurry back here or else he'll be sleeping outside tonight?"

Luke smiled at her and put the bag of chips in the cart before walking away, looking for Natsu. Lucy had to admire Luke. Out of his siblings, he was the most rational. He wasn't quiet, but wasn't loud either. He kept his cool and helped her out whenever he could. He was always the one to stop Igneel from lashing out against Nashi and always wanted to watch his little sister.

Thank the stars Lucy had at least _one_ normal child.

Lucy heard Luna's giggle and instantly looked to see Luna reaching over to touch a few pickle jars, nearly managing to grab one. Lucy's eyes widened in panic as she took Luna's hands away from the jars. "No, Luna," Lucy scolded. "No grabbing things!"

Luna looked up at her mother with those adorable emerald-hazel eyes before her bottom lip started trembling and she looked at the ground.

Lucy sighed as she took a hand and raked it through her youngest daughter's strawberry blonde hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't touch everything," Lucy chided. "But how about after all this shopping, we get some lunch, huh? We can get your favorite! Chicken nuggets!"

Luna looked up at her mother with a watery smile. "Okay," she agreed. "But you gotta promise."

Lucy smiled. Her daughter was getting cleverer every day. Definitely from her side. "As a Celestial Mage, I promise after we shop, we will go get lunch and Luna will get chicken nuggets," Lucy vowed with a straight face.

Luna giggled. "Silly Mommy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Silly Mommy whatever. Now let's keep moving. We have a lot more to go."

As Lucy pushed her way into the next aisle, she suddenly heard a crash and crying with shouts following it. Instantly, Lucy pushed the cart to where the noise came from. Please don't be my kids. Please don't be my kids, she prayed as she arrived at the scene of the crime.

Apparently, praying wasn't enough.

Bottles of Poca-Cola knocked over and sprayed all over Igneel and Nashi and one of the workers of the grocery store was glaring menacingly at the children. "Darn brats!" he growled. "I told ya not to push each other and look what happened!"

Lucy approached the man, trying to keep her cool. "Excuse me, I have to apologize for my children's behavior. I can assure you neither one were purposely trying to knock over anything, and I'll pay for all damages." The words sounded well0rehearsed. She had recited to about nearly every store owner in Magnolia. She swore she could never take her kids anywhere.

Actually, at the moment, they were Natsu's kids.

The man glared at her for a moment. However, after giving her an once-over, he broke into a toothy grin, eyes darkening at her. Lucy wanted to snort and growl at the same time. Perverted old men may not have fazed her, but she was getting tired of being looked at like a piece of meat. Instead, she gave him a tight smile and gripped the cart harder, causing Luna to look at her mother curiously.

"Are you the mother of these kids, pretty lady?" the man asked in a purr.

Lucy wanted to snap at him that she was married and would never be interested, but she forced her smile. "Why, yes. And I would appreciate if we could find someone to clean this up, and if I could give your manager money for his or her broken merchandise. I am sincerely sorry for this accident, and hope their manager will forgive me."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," the man promised, edging close to her. "But I don't know if he'll want money from you."

Lucy cocked her head, trying to play innocent. Slowly, she allowed her magic to quietly take over. She was prepared to knockout this man should he attempt to touch her. "Oh, really? And what would that be?" she asked, feigning innocence.

The man gave her another look over, this time slower, as he approached her. "Why not meet him? I'm sure he'll have something in mind after he sees you," he tried to persuade.

Lucy fought back a growl. "I'll have you know that I am happily married," she informed him as she began to push her cart away from him. _Come on, Luke, Natsu, where are you two?_

The man raised an eyebrow as he advanced toward her, stopping her cart from moving with a hand. "Oh, really now? And where's this 'husband' of yours?" he inquired.

Lucy struggled to push the cart and keep Luna close to her. "Excuse me, sir, but can you ple—?"

"Oh, Lucy! There you are! I was—What's going on here?" came an angry voice.

Lucy knew that angered voice anywhere. That was the voice of her ticked-off husband. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Natsu behind her, arms full of food. Luke was carrying a few food items, but Natsu took the brunt of it. From what it looked like, Natsu got everything else that was on the list. Good. That meant they could leave sooner.

Lucy looked at the man to see his face had gone pale at the sight of Natsu. She smirked. "Sir, this is my husband Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this kind gentleman was telling me we wouldn't have to pay for your kids' damages."

Natsu momentarily lost his anger to give Lucy a raised eyebrow. "My kids?" he repeated. "When did they become my kids?"

Lucy smiled sweetly at them. "Since they started this whole mess and you don't want to sleep outside."

Natsu gulped, backing a way from Lucy. "I understand now," he told her. His snapped back onto the man and he gave him a smile full of teeth. "Hey buddy, back off my wife. You don't want to mess with me. Then again, I've been itching for a fight and I guess you'd do."

"Natsu!" Lucy barked. "Fight and see what happens to you when we get home!"

Natsu sighed heavily. "Okay, let's just go with you don't want to mess with me. And if I can't kick your nutt, my wife will. She kicks my ass enough as it is," he added in a low mutter.

Lucy looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What was that?" she growled at him.

Natsu gave her a nervous smile. "N-Nothing at all, honey," he chuckled with a wavering voice.

The man immediately bowed to Natsu. "Of course, Mister Dragneel! I would never want to do anything to your family, you have my word!" he said pathetically.

Natsu grinned. "Good. Now run along. My wife and I have kids to take care of."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes, sir! Of course, sir!" he squeaked and scurried away in no time.

Lucy let out a puff of frustrated air. "Oh of _course_ he'd bend over backwards for you," she bit as she took some of the items from Natsu's arms and put them in the car. " _Anyone_ would bend for the _great_ Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu frowned as Lucy kept muttering to herself, setting things down in the cart with her. "Lucy, you know that's not true," he argued. "They respect you as much as they do me."

Lucy sighed, setting down the last of the food. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry. The kids have been a little rough on me," she said.

Natsu smiled at her as he finished setting down a carton of milk. He opened his arms and Lucy instantly was in them, snuggling against his chest. Natsu put his arms around her, inhaling her scent. "Why don't we check-out and get some lunch, yeah? You're always cranky when you're hungry," he told her.

Lucy nodded into his chest. "Yeah. That sounds great," she mumbled.

"Chicken nuggets!" Luna burst.

Lucy and Natsu pulled away to give their littlest girl amused stares. "That's right. I promised Luna chicken nuggets wherever we go," Lucy told him, swooping down to give the laughing Luna a kiss on the cheek.

Natsu poked Luna's nose, making her smile. "Anything for my baby girl," he said.

"What about me?"

Natsu and Lucy looked over to see Nashi and Igneel out of the Poca-Cola puddle, their clothes soaked, and skin sticky with hair all over the place. Nashi looked at her father in expectance. "I'm your baby girl too, right?" she asked him.

Natsu chuckled. "Of course you are," he assured her. "But my baby girl and little dragon need to get cleaned up. You two definitely made a mess," he told them, making them give him sheepish grins.

Lucy snorted. "They are _your_ kids," she emphasized.

Natsu nudged her playfully and nodded at their kids. "Go to the bathroom you two and watch your hands and arms. We'll talk about punishment later," he instructed.

Nashi and Igneel begrudgingly nodded and turned around, trekking away.

"This is all your fault," Nashi muttered to her younger brother.

Igneel scowled at her. "Is not!" he denied.

"Is so!" Nashi insisted.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is so!"_

Lucy shook her head in amusement and exasperation as she watched the two walk away together, their shouting increasing in volume with each step. She sighed. "Those two will never quit."

Warm arms encircled her waist and puffs of breath fanned her neck right over her Mark. "How about after the kids go to bed, I take care of my favorite girl," Natsu suggested lowly in her ear.

Lucy shivered at Natsu's low tone. "What do you have in mind, _Natsu_?" Lucy whispered back at him breathlessly.

Natsu purred at his name. "Why don't we—?"

"Mom, what does 'ass' mean?" came Luke Dragneel's innocent question—

—which instantly killed the mood.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked over at her son as he looked up at her with curious dark honey-hazel eyes. "Where on Earth Land did you hear that?" Lucy asked him.

"From Dad," Luke informed her.

Lucy rounded on her fear-stricken husband. She clenched her fists as she glared at Natsu with eyes full of anger. " _Natsu Dragneel_ …" she hissed at him.

Natsu took a step back, holding his hands in surrender. "Lucy, it was an accident, I swear!" he pleaded.

" _That is_ **it** _! You're sleep on outside tonight!"_

There came a distant crash, followed by crying and yelling somewhere in another aisle. Another employee seemed to be shouting while a small, boyish yelled back, defiant.

Lucy suddenly turned away from Natsu and went back to the cart, pushing it away from him. "Come, Luke, we're going to lunch," she told her youngest son.

As Luke obediently padded after his mother, Natsu dared to ask: "What about me?"

Lucy didn't even stop, nor give him a glance. "I don't know who you are, but I suggest you deal with your kids. They're causing quite a scene in such a public place. Why, I bet your wife would be severely disappointed in you for letting them run amuck like this. So upset that she may not let you inside the house for three days."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that to me!" he pleaded. "Come on, Lucy, I need you with me!"

"Should have thought of that before you swore in front of _my_ son," Lucy shouted back. She disregarded all of Natsu's pleaded as she pushed the cart down the aisles and toward the checkout lines. Honestly, she could use a glass of wine and watch a sappy movie with Levy or maybe a relaxing bath— _anything_ to calm her down.

As Lucy, Luna, and Luke waited in the checkout aisle, Luke spoke up. "Mom, does this mean Dad isn't our real Dad and Igneel and Nashi aren't my brother and sister?" he wondered.

Lucy smiled at her son. She wasn't mad at him at least. "Of course not," she assured. "I was just saying that to show your dad how mad I am."

Luke nodded in slow understanding. "So he's sleeping outside because he was bad?"

Lucy hummed her affirmative.

"Does that mean you'll make me sleep outside if I do something bad?" Luke asked her, fearful.

Luke shook her head quickly. "I would never do that to you or your brother and sisters. I promise that as a Celestial Mage," she vowed, making Luke look at her in relief. "Your dad used to like sleeping outside all the time. But then when he and I met, he liked to sleep wherever I was. So I'm putting him outside because he won't be able to sleep with me. That's his punishment for being bad."

"Oh," was all Luke responded with.

Lucy took on of the magazines off the rack to exam as Luna kept herself occupied with looking at the people around them. The magazine Lucy took was _Dream_ magazine with new fashion lines she was sure Evergreen had already looked at. Maybe she would have to go shopping with Ever again. She did new dresses for the girls as well as herself. Maybe a girls' shopping day was what they needed.

"Mom?" Luke called.

"Hmm? What is it, sweetie?" Lucy asked absently.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Luke asked.

Lucy nearly dropped the magazine as she whirled on her son in open-mouthed shock. "Where did you hear that word? You're not supposed to say that!" Lucy scolded.

Luke lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mom. But I heard Dad say it when we were walking away." He looked at his mother curiously. "What does it mean? Is it really a bad word? Because I hear him say it all the time. And, um, Mom?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. Natsu has been swearing around the kids for a while, had he? Oh, she would show him. "You can bet your father isn't coming inside the house for awhile," Lucy told Luke in a low snarl.

"Mom—"

"How dare he think he can say vile language in front of our kids?" Lucy ranted. "He knows better than that!"

"Mom—"

"I shouldn't have expected him to listen," Lucy told herself, ignoring Luke. "He never listens. Well this time, I've had it!"

"Mom—!"

"If he thinks he'll be sleeping next to me for a while, he's got another thing—!"

" _Mom!"_

"What?" Lucy snapped at Luke.

Luke pointed at his sister. "Luna's trying to get a lighter," he told her frantically.

Lucy's eyes snapped onto her daughter to see her laughing as she tried to grab hold of a lighter, the hazardous object brushing against her fingertips. Lucy lurched forward, panic in her brown eyes. _"Luna, don't touch that!"_

Lucy made a solemn vow to never bring her kids or husband with her grocery shopping _ever_ again.


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off of my _Fairy Ever After_ series. It will feature others characters and children.

 **Prompt Summary**

Mommy may not always be there. What can a Dad do now?

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Nightmares  
**

* * *

 **Ages**

Luna: 6

* * *

Natsu sighed as he settled down in the bed. He put an arm out, but it went into contact with nothing but air. He pouted. Lucy had taken a job with Levy, Wendy, and Charla yesterday and wouldn't be back until another two days from it. He hadn't outright said he didn't want her to take the job—she could do whatever she wanted—but he wasn't too happy being separated from her for too long. He could smell her scent on the bed still. It was still strong, but it was slightly faded. He missed Lucy. He missed snuggling her closer to him. He missed her light snores. He missed her.

Natsu sighed again and turned his body to Lucy's side. "Just two more days," he exhaled, closing his eyes. Two more days…

A scream was what woke him up.

He jumped out of bed, startled and dazed. The scream sounded alarmed as if something attacked it. Natsu could hear heavy whimpering and rushed to get out of bed and burst out of his room. The house was still dark, but his hearing allowed him to trace where the voice was coming from. Natsu dashed down the hall and ripped open Luna's door.

Dark eyes flickered around the room to check if anything was a threat, but when he saw Luna's trembling figure in her bed, he instantly rushed to her and brought her into his arms.

"Luna," Natsu cooed softly. "What's wrong? What's with all the screaming and the tears?"

Luna sniffled, but her tremors never stopped. "I-I had a n-nightmare," she tried to explain as she sniffed and cried.

Natsu pulled her closer as she cried harder at the memories of her horrid nightmare. It must have been awful if she had screamed and was still crying. "Why did you have a nightmare?" Natsu asked softly.

Luna hesitated, then answered: "Igneel let me watch _Dragon Wars_."

Natsu made a note to talk to his son about that. That movie may not have been scary to either of them, but it certainly frightened Luna.

"Luna, you realize that all that stuff in there is complete sh—completely unreal, right?" Natsu asked, cursing himself for almost swearing. He had to get better at that. Lucy would certainly put him on the couch for a few nights if she heard Luna repeating such foul language.

"But it was so scary! People were _killing_ dragons!" Luna wailed, clinging to her father.

"Sweetheart, it was just a story. It wasn't real," Natsu tried to relay.

"It looked real!"

Natsu sighed. This was getting nowhere fast.

Luna sniffed. "I want Mommy," she demanded in a watery voice.

 _You and me both_ , Natsu agreed. Aloud, he said, "Well, Mommy's on a mission. But you still have Daddy, see? Daddy will protect you from those evil nightmares."

"No! Mommy!"

Natsu frowned. "Mommy's gone, Lu," he reminded her gently. "Don't you want Daddy?"

"No! I want Mommy!" Luna demanded.

"Why do you want Mommy then?" Natsu asked, feeling his irritation prickle his skin.

Luna wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Because Mommy tells me stories with her magic, so the monsters won't get me." She sniffed, another tear escaping her eyes. "I want Mommy," she said quietly. "I want Mommy back."

Natsu softened at that. He could relate to his daughter. When he was sad or hurt, Lucy was always the first he would go to. He wouldn't want anyone else (besides, maybe Happy). He guessed Luna was the same way. But in this situation…

Natsu brightened. "Then Daddy will tell you a story!" he decided.

Luna looked at him skeptically. "I don't know…"

"C'mon! I bet Daddy can tell great stories!"

"Better than Mommy?"

"Maybe not better—"

"Then I want Mommy!"

"Please, sweetheart, Mommy is away. Let Daddy tell you a story this one time, okay?" Natsu pleaded, growing weary of arguing with his six year-old. Sheesh, kids were tiresome!

Luna was quiet for a few moments and then she nodded. Natsu quietly sighed in relief and settled down in Luna's bed. His daughter curled against, and Natsu could smell her fear scent. It was not as intense as before, but the scent was still prominent.

Natsu wondered, "So how does your mom start her stories?"

"Sometimes, she starts with 'once upon a time'," Luna answered.

Natsu nodded, racking his brain for any ideas of old stories he had heard starting with the phrase. When he came up with nothing, he supposed he had to improvise.

"Uh… Once upon a time, there was a traveling dragon," Natsu started.

"Was it a brave dragon?" Luna piped up.

"Well _duh_! _All_ dragons are brave!" Natsu boasted. "But this dragon was the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strong! He went around Earth Land to fight the baddest dragons out there. One day, he came to Fiore. And he found something."

When Natsu paused, Luna looked up at him in curiosity. "What?"

Natsu grinned down at his daughter. "He found a little dragon that had been left behind. It was all alone and crying."

Luna shifted a bit so she could look at her father better. "Where were the little dragon's parents?" she asked.

"The little dragon didn't know," Natsu said somberly. "It couldn't remember having a mom and dad."

Lina gasped as if the very notion was diabolical. "That's horrible!"

Natsu nodded somberly. "It is," he agreed. "The big dragon told the little dragon that he would he the little dragon's new dad and he would teach the little dragon his magic. They became a family."

Luna smiled. "Well I think the big dragon needed the little dragon too," she put in.

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm-hmm. The big dragon was lonely too. But with the little dragon keeping the big dragon company, he's not lonely no more."

Natsu took the information into consideration with a secretive grin on his face. "I guess so," he supposed. "They became each other's family. The big dragon taught the little dragon everything he knew, even magic!" Natsu's eyes softened as nostalgia entered his eyes. "The big dragon taught the little dragon that even though dragons were monsters, they could still find love. He taught the little dragon to love."

"Oh!" Luna blurted. "Mommy said love is the most powerful magic!"

Natsu raised an entertained eyebrow. "Did she now?"

Luna nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! She told me that no matter what, her love will always be with you and me and Iggy and Luke and Nashi. She made her Celestigal"—Natsu chuckled at his daughter's pronunciation—"promise."

"Celestial," he corrected gently. "And that's right. No matter what happens or where you are, Mommy and I are always going to love you. And I'm making you a dragon's promise."

Luna smiled toothily at Natsu and opened her mouth to yawn. "Okay," she accepted sleepily.

When Natsu saw Luna yawn, he smiled at her. "Tired?" he guessed. "Was the story good enough for you?"

Luna nodded, leaning against her father. "I still like Mommy's stories," she admitted. "But I want you to tell me stories too."

"Really?" Natsu asked, incredulous.

Luna nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Natsu's chest. "Mmm-hmm. Maybe Mommy and Daddy can"—she yawned—"tell a story together…one day."

Natsu chuckled lowly as he watched his little girl fall asleep on him. "Whatever you want, Lu," he vowed. He gave her a ginger kiss on the forehead. "Good night. I'll be here when you wake up."

Natsu settled down on his daughter's bed for the night, bringing her close to him and keeping her warm. He observed her sleeping face. Beautiful pale skin like her mother and an imaginative mind too. _Come home soon, Lucy_ , Natsu thought as he closed his eyes. _Your kids aren't the only ones who miss you_. Natsu promptly fell into a comfortable sleep. And this time, no screaming woke him up.


	3. Innocence is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off of my _Fairy Ever After_ series. It will feature others characters and children.

 **Prompt Summary**

With kids around, you always have to be quiet because they hear it all.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Innocence is a Virtue**

* * *

 **Ages**

Luna: 9

* * *

Luna opened the doors to the guildhall of Fairy Tail and, as to be expected, noise burst out as if waiting to be released. It seemed like many of the members were still in the guildhall even though it was early in the morning. She saw her aunt Cana sipping away her booze. Lance Dreyar was present and speaking animatedly to Romeo. Kinana wasn't working and, instead, was talking to Lisanna and Juvia. Freed kept to himself, but his eyes looked peeled for the sight of a taken Dragon Slayer. Aine and Lance were two enrapt in their affections for anyone to truly notice them. Mary Jane was busy playing a game with Silver Fullbuster and Cane. Gary was out with Nashi. Luna knew that due to Nashi telling her two nights ago the Master wanted her to tag along with Gary on a mission today. Igneel and Luke were God knew where, but Luna didn't exactly care at the moment.

Luna shut the doors and sighed, tuning out the noise. She just couldn't understand it. What exactly had she heard? She didn't understand at all.

She slipped into a bar stool and sighed again, resting her head on her hands. What did it all mean? She hadn't heard anything like it! And she lived in a forest for crying out loud! How could she not know?

"Oh, good morning, Lu," came the bubbly voice of Mira.

Luna didn't even look up. "Hi, Aunt Mira," she said in her absentminded state.

Mira arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Lu? You seem to be thinking an awful lot," she pointed out.

Luna looked into Mira's blue eyes and asked with heavy seriousness, "Can I have your advice on something?"

Mira nodded encouragingly. "Of course, sweetheart, anything. What is it?"

"I heard some weird noises last night… And I don't know what they are," Luna confessed, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

Mira cocked her head. "'Noises'?" she echoed. "Oh, that's nothing to worry about, sweetie. That was probably just an animal."

"That's what I thought at first, too!" Luna insisted. "But they came from Mom and Dad's room!"

Mira nearly fell over. Instead, she opted to widen her eyes in surprise. "Really?" she gasped.

Luna nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Mira felt herself begin to sweat. There was no way a poor, innocent girl heard such noises. Perhaps she mistook the noise as just muffled conversation. "Are you sure they weren't talking?" Mira checked. She hoped that was all it was.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows again and frowned. Mira privately remarked how much she looked like her mother when she was thinking. "Well… I heard them talking… Maybe that's it."

"That could be!" So Mira hoped. "But what type of noises were you hearing exactly?"

Luna hummed thoughtfully. "Well… When I woke up, I heard Mom yell Dad's name really loud."

Mira's stomach dropped.

"And then Dad said something about Mom having to be quiet or she'd wake me up." Luna's frown deepened. "Then their talking stopped and weird noises came."

Mira was sweating profusely now. "What type of noises, Lu?"

"It's like when I hurt Igneel and he keeps crying about how I 'killed him'," Luna described. "But it sounded all funny. Mom was making it mostly. I thought she was getting hurt with all that weird noise she was making! And you know what's even weirder?"

Mira smiled shakily. "No. What?"

"I heard Dad ask if she liked that! How can she like something that makes her sound like that? She sounded like she was getting strangled!"

"I'm sure that's not the case, sweetheart," Mira assured. However, in her mind, her anxiety was getting to her. How was she supposed to maintain Luna's innocence if she was already hearing things?

Luna nodded. "But she did! And then everything got loud again. I couldn't make out everything." She pouted—something she picked up from her father indefinitely. "I wish I had special hearing like Dad and Igneel."

Mira thanked any god out there that she didn't.

"Anyways, then Dad was saying really weird stuff to Mom, like how he couldn't hold back anymore and stuff."

Mira wanted to crawl into a hole.

"And then he began shouting, but he wouldn't finish his sentence. He sounded like he was being strangled too."

"Oh my God!" Mira cried. Oh, such a young girl to hear such things!

Luna snapped her fingers in realization. "That's why Mom said!" She looked at her aunt curiously. "What does it all mean though? Were my parents trying to kill each other?" Her eyes widened in alarm. "Were they being killed? They didn't come out of their room this morning… What if they're dead?" she panicked.

Mira inwardly smiled at the young Dragneel. She was like her father in many ways in terms of her thought process. To others, such a steamy description would be open to jokes about what the couple did in their bedroom. Loud, rowdy sex. But to a young Luna and teenage Natsu, they would be relatively clueless and would rarely think about the opposite of sex.

Ignorance was bliss. Or maybe it was innocent is a virtue. Either worked.

Mira put a calming hand on Luna's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure your parents are fine," she soothed. "But what they were doing was something very grown-up. And I don't want you repeating that stuff, okay?"

Luna nodded obediently. "Okay, Aunt Mira," she agreed.

"Good. Now how about I get you some breakfast?" Mira suggested.

Luna shrugged. "Okay. But can I ask one more thing?"

Mira nodded. "Anything."

"Dad told Mom she was good with her mouth. Does that mean she's a clean eater?"

Mira felt herself sweating again. Such a poor, innocent girl…

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Hello, mis amigos. So how these stories work, they will be one-shots of the Dragneel family featuring those in and out of the guild. For example, you will see romance between Luna and Gale, Nashi and Gray, Lance and Aine, and any of the other child romances. Some of the shorts will be when they are months old, others will e when they are "of age" depending on my mood._

 _I would like to announce that if any of you have any prompts you would like me to do, please PM me your prompts! These prompts came from a few friends of mine, to be honest. Give me a prompt and I will make sure I will add you as my Inspired By._

 _I cannot give you a constant update of these shorts. These will be sporadic, but hopefully continuous. Like The Fairy Mini-Shots, this will always be complete! I hope you enjoyed them!_

 **Magnafeana**


	4. Our Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off of my _Fairy Ever After_ series. It will feature others characters and children.

 **Prompt Summary**

Our story is the one our kids should remember.

 _**Inspired by Spy Kids_

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Our Story**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 9

Igneel and Luke: 7

Luna: 5

* * *

Lucy carried a sleepy Luna up the steps and to her room. The little girl was already a sleep during the movie the watched in the living she oh—so-desperately wanted to stay up for. But once it hit nine thirty, she was out like a light, leaving Lucy to chuckle and swiftly pick up her daughter.

As Lucy passed the boys' room, she heard laughter and paused to investigate. Carefully, she pushed the door open with one foot and peaked inside the bedroom. Igneel was playing with his dragon toys while Luke was in his bed, reading a novel from Lucy's library.

Lucy smiled at the two of them. "Time for bed, both of you," she whispered to them.

Igneel looked up at his mom and groaned. "C'mon, Mom. Five more minutes?" he pleaded.

Lucy sighed. " _Igneel_ …"

There came a pitter-patter of little feet from the hall and soon hands were on Lucy's shirt. Lucy looked down to see Nashi staring up at her with determined brown eyes. "We need a bedtime story first," she demanded.

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh, you 'need' one, do you?" she teased.

Igneel abandoned his toys to run up to his mother, nodding eagerly. "Yeah! We need a bedtime story!" he agreed with his sister.

Lucy shook her head, defeated. "I suppose so," she guessed, smiling when Igneel and Nashi pumped their fists. "How about we go to Luna's room?" She looked over at Luke. "Luke, want to hear the story?"

Rather than answering, Luke put down his book and climbed out of his bed. Nashi and Igneel made a beeline for Luna's room while Lucy and Luke followed at a leisure pace. Luke and Lucy stopped a door one door down and across the hall from the twins' room and entered. Nashi and Igneel were already bouncing excitedly on Luna's bed, disturbing her stuffed animals.

"Calm down, you two!" Lucy quietly ordered. "Did your dad let you have ice cream and candy for dessert?"

Nashi and Igneel nodded as they continued to bounce.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she approached the bed. "I'll need to talk to him about that later," she grumbled. She climbed onto the bed and out her back to the headboard, getting comfortably with Luna safely in her arms. Luke followed in suit, flanking her left side and leaning on her. Lucy raised a hand to go through Luke's hair while she looked at Nashi and Igneel. "All right, you two, what story do you want to hear?" she inquired.

Nashi stopped bouncing and looked at mother with the infamous mischievous Dragneel grin. "'The Angel and The Demon Who Fell in-Love'," she recited.

Lucy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hmm. Wow. I haven't told that one in a while."

Igneel stopped bouncing and crawled onto Lucy's legs, looking at her with wide, dark eyes. "You used to tell it almost every night," he reminded her.

Lucy chuckled, jostling him a little with her legs, making him laugh. "Well then you probably know it better than I do," she joked.

Nashi snuggled on her mother's right side. "But you're the best storyteller!" she insisted.

Lucy grinned. "Well when you put it like that, I guess I could tell it," she supposed. "Once upon, there was a demon and an angel."

"And they were both Mages," Nashi cut in.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. The Angel was from a world of stars and light and love, and the Demon Prince a world of darkness and hate."

"And the Prince had a brother, the King of Demons," Igneel piped up.

"That's true," Lucy agreed. "The Prince may have been born in darkness, but the King _was_ darkness. And he had a mission." Lucy hesitated, uncertainty in her eyes. "I-I shouldn't be telling you this…"

Nashi nudged her mother encouragingly. "No! Go on, go on!"

Lucy exhaled loudly. "Kids, you have to understand. These were…dark and confusing times. The Dragon War had just ended, but there was still darkness. There was always darkness. The King of Demons made the Demon Prince go to sleep for many years. And one day, after many years, the Prince woke up."

"And he didn't remember," Luke added.

"No, the Prince didn't remember," Lucy agreed. "Instead, he found a dragon who taught him how to be good. And he spent his next years training."

"Oo! Oo! Get to the part where he meets the Angel!" Nashi demanded.

Lucy laughed lightly, shooting her daughter a playful glare. "Fine! Some call it fate, or destiny, or true love, or accident, but the Angel and the Demon Prince met one day and instantly became friends. Together, they traveled all over the country to help people in need. They made friends and lost them, won against their enemies, and had their fair share of adventures."

"The Fairies," Luke said softly.

Lucy smiled, delighted. "Of course! How could I forget the Fairies? The Angel and the Demon Prince had a close alliance with the Fairies. Sometimes, the Angel, the Prince, and the Fairies banded together to stop the bad guys." She sighed wistfully. "It seemed the country was good and at peace."

"But the Demon Prince was still evil," Igneel told her.

"He was, but he just…didn't know it," Lucy mumbled. "Even so, the Angel and the Demon Prince fell in-love."

"But they didn't know it, yet? Did they?" Nashi butted in.

Lucy chuckled. "Oh no. They had no clue. They were still the best of friends. And they always would be." She frowned, nostalgia flickering in her eyes. "One day, the King of Demons came back for the Prince," she told her children, Luna sighing against her. "There was a great war coming up—a war between good and evil. And the Demon Prince wanted to protect his Angel and their friends and the Fairies. So he faced the King of Demons alone."

Lucy suddenly tensed, pulling Luna closer to her. "The fight was really bad. The King of the Demons forced The Prince to remember how evil he was. He forced the Prince to become the true Demon Prince." She swallowed thickly, her emotions swimming in her eyes. "It was horrible."

Nashi's eyes were full of concern toward her mother. "Don't worry, Mom," she soothed. "The Prince had a choice, remember? To be a demon or go back to himself."

"Right, he did," Lucy said a bit shakily. "But to be a Demon Prince meant to be with his brother and all the power in the world."

"The Angel," Luke remembered. "She helped save the Prince."

Lucy forced her emotions back. "It was more than that," she murmured. She suddenly cleared her throat, feigning a smile at her children. "But the Demon Prince chose to become human and saved the country and his brother. He became a hero to the country. And he came home to his Angel."

"How _romantic_ ," Nashi sighed.

Igneel scrunched up his nose in distaste, but asked, "And then what happened?"

Lucy gave her children a mischievous grin. "After the great battle, the Angel and the Prince decided to embark on another journey so treacherous that only the bravest and most courageous people could go on it."

"What was it?" Luke wondered.

"They decided to get married," Lucy answered.

" _Wow_ ," Nashi breathed.

"Why's marriage the most dangerous journey?" Igneel inquired.

"Well, marriage is a journey that relies on both partners who are brave enough and strong enough to go on it. What's the scariest part is that once marriage begins, there is no end. It is the ultimate adventure with hundreds of outcomes. And only the strongest stay together during the adventure."

"So the Angel and the Prince got a 'happily ever after'?" Nashi questioned.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, the Angel and the Prince settled down and had a couple a kids. They still took adventures, but their lives were about their kids instead of following wherever their adventure took them. In a way, they exchanged one adventure for another—trading freelancing for parenthood, a mysterious and compelling journey in it's own right. And they were better off. The end," she chirped with a kiss on Luke's forehead.

Igneel checked, "So, no 'happily ever after'?"

"Well, I said they were better off," Lucy defended.

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mom? The story needs a better ending."

"Yeah, it needs more monsters," Igneel chimed in.

Lucy laughed. "Is that so? Well, I think the Angel and the Demon Prince fought enough monsters in their lifetimes. And speaking of monsters, you three need to go to bed," Lucy decided.

Igneel opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Luke made him bite it back and climb off the bed with him. Nashi followed in suit, herding her brothers out the door.

"Goodnight, kids!" Lucy called.

The kids bade their good-nights to Lucy and made their way back to their rooms. Lucy got off the bed and pulled back the covers. She gently eased Luna into the bed before covering her in her comforter. Lucy smiled down at her daughter and brushed back a cherry blossom lock of hair to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little fairy," Lucy whispered before leaving Luna to sleep and turning off her lights.

Lucy padded down the hall and was pleased to see the lights were out in Nashi and the twins' room. She went to the master bedroom to see the lights off and the curtains drawn back, allowing moonlight to be the light. Natsu was on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms locked behind his head. Lucy closed the door behind her and quietly snuck into bed with him, easily snuggling to his side. As if automatic, Natsu extended his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Natsu asked Lucy, "What was the story tonight?"

"Ours," Lucy breezily answered.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy…"

"The kids asked for that story," Lucy pointed out. "Besides, they should know about our story. They love to hear it."

"But what'll happen when they realize that story is ours?" Natsu wondered, looking down at his wife. "When they realize I'm the Demon? They'll start asking questions."

Lucy leaned into Natsu, looking up him warmly. "Let them," she suggested calmly. "They ought to know. They need to when the time is right."

Natsu didn't answer. Instead, he leaned closer to her and kissed Lucy gently, growling a little when she put a hand on his chest and moved her lips with him. Natsu raised his hand to her neck, grazing his fingers against her Mark. Lucy parted from the kiss to gasp in surprise and arch her back slightly.

Natsu grinned at Lucy's reaction. "Four brats later and this Demon still has it," he boasted.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "Stop stroking your ego, you jerk," she demanded, poking his stomach. "This Angel is still ready to take you down for any naughtiness, _Mister Dragneel."_

Natsu groaned as Lucy smirked. "Geez, angels may be pure and stuff, but you're just plain mean," he whined, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Lucy laughed as warmth massaged her scalp. "Go to sleep, my Demon Prince, and maybe tomorrow this Angel will show you how bad she might be," she tempted.

Natsu growled, tightening his grip on Lucy. "Fine," he decided reluctantly, leaving a chaste kiss to the forehead. "I know angels keep their word. But let's say you don't. The Prince won't be to happy."

Lucy looked back up at Natsu with half-lidded eyes and a seductive smirk. "Is the Prince going to punish me?" she whispered in a low tone.

Natsu growled, eyes flashing with raw desire. " _Lucy_ ," he hissed softly.

Lucy laughed at Natsu, kissing his nose. "Fine, fine. No more teasing," she promised. "Just sleep."

Natsu pressed a kiss onto Lucy's cheek and sighed, inhaling her scent. "Good night, Angel," he breathed.

Lucy hummed, closing her eyes. "Good night, my Demon Prince."


	5. Chips?

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Twitter Quote**

Are we – stop screaming, it's just me – are we out of Cheetos?

 **Summary**

Food always trumps privacy…right?

* * *

 **From Fairy Big to Fairy Small**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Chips?**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 7

Luke and Igneel: 5

Luna: 2

* * *

Lucy sighed as she turned on the shower, still in her bathrobe. Luna had been a handful this afternoon and refused to go down for her nap.

As heated quickly filled up the bathroom, Lucy snorted as she recalled Luna's defiant cries and squirming. _She's definitely Natsu's kid_. Out of all her kids, Luke was the only one who willingly went down for naps. Nashi and Igneel fought her every step of the way whenever Lucy tried to put them down for a nap when they were Luna's age. And Natsu was no help either.

" _Aw, c'mon, Lucy! Can't we play for a little while longer?_ " Natsu pleaded alongside Nashi and Igneel.

 _Honestly_. That man was more of a playmate than a father.

Lucy put a testing hand to the water and sighed when the hot water hit her. Perfect. She took off her bathrobe and slipped into the shower. With Luna asleep, Nashi doing her studies with Virgo, and Igneel and Luke watching a movie, a nice, long shower was what she needed from stress.

Lucy reveled in the hotter-that-hot water, allowing it to relax her muscles. Natsu was always skeptical for her reasoning to have boiling water clean her—and several times in their showers together, he attempted to lower the temperature, much to her annoyance—but it cleansed her. It cleansed her mood, her spirit, and her body. Just what she needed.

As she stood directly under the spray and closed her eyes, a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

Finally, some peace and qui—

The shower curtain suddenly opened up.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she screamed, grabbing her shampoo bottle and chucking it at whoever was the culprit was—

—which was a very bored Natsu who expertly ducked from the projectile.

Natsu began to ask a question. "Are we—?"

But Lucy refused to listen. " _Natsu!_ " she screeched as she grabbed the handle of her loofah. " _What are you_ **doing** _? You can't just—!_ "

"Lucy, stop screaming. It's just me," Natsu said in such calmness she wanted to kick him. "Anyway, are we out of chips?"

Lucy's eyebrows twitched.

Her lips twitched.

Her shoulders shook.

She gripped her loofah's handle tighter.

°•°•°•°

Nashi tried to listen to Virgo as she explained the project she would be completing.

"—furthermore, Lady Nashi, you will need to make sure you…"

Nashi felt her eyes closing on its own. She was just so tired and—

 _WHAM_.

" **NATSU DRAGNEEL, DON'T EVEN TRY SLEEPING WITH ME TONIGHT!"**

Nashi instantly woke at the angered scream of her mother, and it seemed so did Luna for she heard her sister's cry.

Her father's panicky voice came next. " _Wait, don't kick me out, Lucy! I need to sleep with you!_ " he whined.

" **GET – OUT!"** her mother shouted.

"But—! But—! Are we really out of chips?" Nashi's father asked in a small, pleading voice.

Lucy screamed.

 _BANG_.

The house physically shook, and Luna's cries became louder.

" **I WILL MAKE IT TWO NIGHTS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE – ME – ALONE!"**

Fast footsteps and a slam of a door came next. Nashi watched as her dad ran by before calling out, "Daddy!"

Her father popped his head into her room not a beat later with handprints on his cheeks and a bump on his head. "What's up, Nashi?" he asked, flashing her a grin.

"Are you in trouble with Mom?" Nashi asked him.

Her father waved it off. "Nah! Your mom can't kick me out of bed." He chuckled giddily and a gleam in his eyes appeared. "I hid the key to our room, so she can't lock me out like all those other—"

 _CLICK_.

Nashi heard her mother hiss from the other side of the master bedroom door. " _Don't even_ **think** _about using the window because I'm enchanting the locks_!"

Nashi watched as the color visibly drained from his face.

"Dad," Nashi said slowly, "did you hide the key in Mom's underwear drawer again?"

Her father nodded, still in shock.

Virgo swiftly left the room. "I'm going to go check on Lady Luna," she announced. "And Master Natsu? You are out of chips. Big Brother Leo ate the last of him on his last summoning." She bowed to the two of them before marching over to Luna's room to quell her cries.

Nashi watched her father in pity as he got on his hands and knees, still white as a sheet and pale. "Daddy?" she called warily. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," her father whispered hoarsely. "Those were my _favorite chips_. And he _ate_ them."

Nashi sighed and shook her head, returning to her studies. _I guess it still hasn't hit him that he's not sleeping in Mom's room tonight…_


	6. The Boss

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Prompt**

You're not the Boss. Mom's the boss

 **Summary**

In which Natsu is put in this place

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **The Boss**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 5

* * *

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Natsu's ears twitched. He let out a loud exhale then cuddled closer to Lucy, inhaling her scent and feeling her stomach move with each breath. He loved—

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Natsu's nose twitched irritably then his ears twitched once again. However, once the noise was gone, he sighed and rubbed Lucy's flat stomach. This was good. This was what he—

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUD._

That got Natsu to blearily open his eyes. The noises may have been small, but noise was still noise. He knew it was not Igneel trying to wriggle out of bed and he knew it was not a typically crying Luna. Regardless, Natsu got up, slowly releasing Lucy (who mumbled something and turned onto her other side as she tried to gather the blankets around her for warmth) and swung his feet out of bed.

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Natsu shuffled over to the door as he rubbed his eyes and yawed. He gently closed it behind him and did not even have to try to have light feet carry him down the hall. He felt himself in his half-sleeping state float down the steps and drift down the hall.

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Natsu got to the kitchen and light hit his eyes. However, the light did not bother him. It was the person who opened the refrigerator and created the light.

"Nashi," Natsu sighed, "what are you doing up?"

Nashi looked up at her father innocently. "Mama said I could have a midnight snack," she answered.

Half of Natsu grew jealous because Lucy always told him no when he wanted a midnight snack because he would gripe about his comatose state in the morning. The other half realized Lucy was right and knew Nashi would end up whining about her food coma in the morning. "Well"—Natsu stifled a yawn— "I say it's a little too late for eating, Princess, and you need to go to bed."

 _So I can go to bed and cuddle with Lucy._

Nashi pouted with those big, brown eyes. Natsu hated that look. It always meant trouble. "But, _why_?" she whined.

"Because I'm the boss," Natsu stated proudly. He was the man of the house, right?

Nashi furrowed her eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. "You're not the boss," she told him. " _Mama's_ the boss."

Natsu wanted to argue with his daughter, but he could not. To her point, Lucy was in charge of a lot in the house. He knew what to do with everything in a way, but he usually relied on Lucy when his instincts were not good enough. She coached him how to make formula once Nashi was born. She helped him learn how to change diapers and prepare the baby food. She helped him understand the importance of being gentle with their children. She helped him when he panicked at Luke's tears. She woke up in the middle of the night for each child's midnight feeding when they were only months old.

Without Lucy, he would be lost. That was just a fact.

Natsu saw that look in Nashi's eyes and wanted to groan. It was that same look Luck gave him whenever she knew she was right. "Well… Technically, since me and your mom are partners, we're co-bosses," he informed smartly. There! That'll show—!

"But, ' _technically'_ , Mama's the boss," Nashi stated again smugly.

Natsu wanted so badly to argue. He wanted to say he was in charge, but…

He sighed. "What do you want for a snack?" he grumbled.

Nashi cheered quietly and rummaged in the refrigerator. Natsu lumbered over to the island and sat on a stool. _I can be a boss too_ , he wanted to argue. Though, it seemed Lucy dished out more punishments than he did. And yeah, she usually helped the kids with their well-balanced meals while he was pushing for them to eat more meat. And maybe she was better at controlling the kids in public than he was. And she did have control over if he slept on the couch or not…

Damn it. Lucy really _was_ the boss.

A grunt and the stool scraping jolted him out of his thoughts. A small noise on the counter came closer to him and he looked down on the island to look at the spot.

It was one of the last of Nashi's special cookies Lucy had made only for her.

Natsu turned to Nashi who was beaming up at him. "You sure you want to give me one, Princess?" he wanted to confirm. "I know your mom made these only for you."

"And she said I could share them with anyone important to me," Nashi pointed out. "Daddy's special to me, so I want to share my cookies with him."

Natsu smiled softly and ruffled Nashi's already messy hair. "Thanks, Princess. You're special to me too." He stood up from the stool and went over to the pantry, opening it up. "And what's cookies without…?" He turned around with the bottle in his hands.

Nashi brightened. "Hot sauce!" she cheered.

So there it was, a quiet midnight snacking—well, actually, it was around ten-thirty, but did time _really_ matter? — between father and daughter as they munched on Nashi's special cookies coated in hot sauce. After Nashi finished her portion, she yawned and her eyes began to close. Natsu picked her up and she instantly clung to him as he carried him out of the kitchen. He carried her up the steps and back into her room, gently putting her back in her bed and tucking her in (Another thing Lucy helped him learn. She really was the boss).

"Daddy?" Nashi sleepily called.

"Yes, Princess?" Natsu answered softly.

"Mama's not always the boss," Nashi informed him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that, Princess?"

"Because," Nashi yawned, "Auntie Mira said Mama said Daddy's a boss in their room to Auntie Erza."

Natsu froze. Then, his lips twitched into a devious smirk. "Oh, she did, huh?"

Nashi nodded as her eyelids drooped and she snuggled in her sheets. "Mmm-hmm, but Auntie Mira said it was a"—yawn—"secret. So don't tell Mama."

Natsu fought to keep his smirk and offered his daughter a mock serious nod. "I promise I won't say anything." He leaned down and gave Nashi a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Night, Daddy," Nashi mumbled.

Natsu left Nashi's bedroom quietly, but his eyes gleamed.

He may not be allowed to tell Lucy he's her boss, but that did not mean Lucy could not pant it out for him in bed.


	7. Time for Bed

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

In which he is desperate to put his little girl to bed

 **Inspired by**

 _Grown Ups 2_

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Time for Bed (In More Ways Than One)**

* * *

 **Ages**

Luna: 6

* * *

When Natsu walked through the door and closed it behind him, he heard utter silence and thanked God for it. Going on that job with Gray proved to be more of a hassle than what it was worth, but Lucy had insisted he go with Gray as "bonding time"— whatever the heck that meant— and Natsu was certain Juvia convinced Gray to do the same thing. Still, the job was not as simple as either anticipated, which meant more fighting, which meant more destruction, which meant less reward money. If it was just him living in his little shack, receiving half the reward he should have would have not been a big issue. But he, along with Lucy, were supporting a family that all seemed to have ravenous appetites.

Lucy was going grocery shopping every two days, and that was just for snacks so the kids did not eat them out of house and home.

He quietly went up the staircase and passed by the closed doors. He could hear Igneel's wild snore a mild away.

"You know, Lucy, he gets that from you," he tried to tell her.

It earned him a blush and a pout. "I don't snore!" Lucy had insisted.

She did. Maybe not as loud, but she snorted. But that was okay. It was a quiet, cute little snore…

But was he going to tell her that and lose an opportunity to tease her? _Hell_ no.

Natsu was about to open the door to the master bedroom when he noticed light seeping through the door. He raised an eyebrow. Lucy was still awake? He opened the door—

—and his eyes completely widened.

Lucy offered him a smile full of trouble and eyes heated with lust he nearly gulped. "Welcome home, _Natsu_ ," she purred.

He was a sucker for her purrs.

Natsu gently closed the door and took off his scarf and kicked off his sandals. "What's all this?" he asked. He promised he had no complaints (in fact, getting Lucy to pull out the fancy lingerie and wear it for him was always a big fat no), but for her to be laying on their bed with a hand trailing her thigh and that lacey nightie in his favorite color (red) was a bit of a shock.

Still. No complaints.

"Well, I just thought a I should thank you for listening to me and going on that job with Gray," Lucy told him as he made quick work of taking off his shirt and crawled on top of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and was slow to trail them down his naked shoulder blades. His eyes flashed red as he growled lowly, and her smiled turned into a devious smirk. "And with the kids asleep, I just thought we could have a little fun of our own," she told him.

Natsu dipped his head down, but his lips went to the corner of her mouth. "Fine with me," he murmured as he trailed hot kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jawline to her neck and finally kissing her Mark. Satisfaction grew in the form of a smirk when he heard Lucy's hitch of breath and he looked up to see her eyeing him like lioness challenging her mate. "Hope you're not planning on keeping this dress of yours," he told her as he lifted a hand and played with her shoulder strap.

Lucy chuckled. "I should be expecting it by now. You keep ripping off everything."

Natsu breathed a laugh with her and lowered his head until his lips brushed against hers. "I'm blaming you. You're the one driving me crazy, you little tease," he teased.

"Natsu—"

He cut off Lucy's reply with a searing kiss.

This was what he missed during his week away. Well, he missed Lucy's cooking and their kids and spending time with his family, but being able to touch his mate, his queen, his wife was so relieving and so satisfying in more ways than one. Especially when he was kissing that mouth of hers. Smooth and plump and perfect and so Lucy. From her scent that grew with each moment they molded into each other and languidly kissed to the Mark on the crook of her neck to the curves his fingers knew by heart, being with her just made him feel so—

A small sniff. "Daddy?"

Natsu and Lucy slowed to stop when they heard the sniff again.

"D-Daddy?"

Natsu groaned and buried his head into Lucy's neck while she stroked his hair. " _No_ ," he whined. "Not now."

"Your daughter's calling you, Natsu," Lucy sighed. "You better go answer."

The voice came louder. "Daddy?" was the whine.

Natsu lifted his head and looked at Lucy seriously. "Stay right there. I'm going to make this quick." He dipped his head to give Lucy one last kiss before sitting up and getting off her. As he walked over to the door, he heard Lucy's voice.

"I'll be waiting for my dragon to return to me, _Natsu_."

He stilled and stifled a groan. Damn that woman…

Natsu opened the door and shut it behind him before padding down the hall to his baby girl's room. He pushed the door open to see Luna looking up hopefully at his arrival.

"Daddy!" she cheered.

Natsu offered her a smile. "Hey, baby girl. What's all this whining for?" he asked as he walked over to her bed.

Luna frowned and her eyes glistened. "I had a nightmare," she admitted quietly.

 _Oh_. Natsu sat on the side of the bed and brush a strand of hair away from his daughter's face. "What was it about this time?"

"You didn't come home."

Natsu thought his heart broke a little from the quiet confession. "Don't worry. I'll always come back," he promised. "It'd take a lot for your pops to get buried."

Luna smiled. "Yeah. Daddy's the strongest!"

"Definitely," Natsu chuckled. He gave Luna a kiss on the forehead and stood up. "Well, if that was all…" He was getting restless. Lucy was waiting for him in the bedroom with that coy smile and seductive brown eyes. He already missed kissing those lips.

Damn those lips…

"Daddy?" Natsu looked down at Luna who gave him those big eyes. "Could you lay down with me until I sleep?" she asked him in a small voice.

Damn it. With those eyes and that plea, he could not refuse.

No matter how hot he got thinking about how sexy Lucy looked in that silk number…

Damn it!

"Sure," Natsu agreed in a mutter, getting back on the bed. "Whatever you want, baby girl." Luna fell asleep easy. He would have Lucy underneath him in no time.

Underneath him… Kissing him… Moaning for him…

Natsu petted Luna's hair gently as Lucy had done with their children to get them to relax. If he got her to relax enough and drift off, he could sneak out quickly and get back to bed.

Luna sighed and shifted so she cuddled with him, and Natsu kept threading his fingers through her hair, staring up at the ceiling. She would be out like a light. She would fall asleep fast. Those were the only sentences that kept Natsu going.

After five minutes of carefully listening to Luna's breathing even out into quiet snore (she was so much like her mother), Natsu slid away from her with utmost care. He quickly replaced his presence with the stuffed fish Happy had gotten her when she was born. He paused to observe his work.

Luna was still sleeping, and he was a free man.

 _Lucy, here I come!_ Natsu cheered as he turned around and tiptoed to the door. Just as he pulled back the door, he winced as he heard—

"Daddy?"

Natsu turned around with a forced grin. "I thought you were asleep, baby girl." _Come on, kiddo, just let me get back to your mom…_

Luna rubbed her eyes, frowning. "I keep having that nightmare," she pouted.

 _Oh, please, no, not pouting…_

Luna batted her eyes. "Could you lay with me some more, Daddy?"

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Natsu swallowed back his curses and nodded. "'Course, baby girl," he agreed in an instant.

God, he was so close… So close!

Natsu went back and slipped onto Luna's bed. She cuddled to his side—

(" _She got cuddling from you, Natsu."_

" _No, she didn't!"_

" _Who's the one that would break into my own apartment at night and cuddle with me?"_

" _Oh, Lucy, details, details_.")

—and Natsu curled her closer. "This good, baby girl?" he asked.

Luna nodded, sighing. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?" she requested.

"Uh, don't you want your mom to tell you those?" Natsu laughed nervously. He had just barely made it through the last time he told a bedtime story. How was he supposed to make up another one?

"Mmm-mmm," Luna hummed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and _damn him for being weak_. "Please, Daddy?" she pleaded.

Natsu sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. "All right, fine. One story, then bed," he instructed. Bed for the both of them. "Okay, uh, let's see here… Once upon a time—"

"Tell me about one of your adventures with Mama," Luna requested.

Now they were getting somewhere. Natsu had plenty of those kind of stories. "Sure thing. I guess I never told you about the time your mom and I and Happy hung out with Asuka," he supposed.

Luna yawned. _Good. She's getting sleepy_. "Tell me," she murmured.

Natsu crisply remembered the day. "Well, your aunt Bisca and uncle Alzack wanted me to watch over Asuka when she was younger, you see? I didn't really mind that much since Asuka is pretty cool. She was definitely showing signs of being an awesome Gun Mage."

Natsu could remember when Asuka was first learning how to use her toy gun. Her parents were so proud. At first, he was proud too. But he finally understood that parental pride when Nashi began mastering her Magic and taking on small fights.

Those were the moments he cherished.

"Your mom tagged along with Haps and me and Asuka and we had a pretty great day together," Natsu explained. "But then Asuka wanted to do a job. At first, your mom and I didn't like the idea, but we got her to do small jobs. It was fun, even if the jobs were kind of boring. Seeing Asuka smile was the best part of it. You know that snow globe in Alack and Bisca's house?"

Luna hummed her affirmative, but it was drowsylike.

"Asuka bought it back for them," Natsu told his daughter. "But I guess what really made my day was when Asuka asked if your mom and I kissed." He chuckled at the memory of Lucy's blush. "Man, your mom was _so_ _embarrassed_. Especially when Asuka demanded we kissed. Lucy's face was so red! But we ended up not kissing." He wrinkled his nose. "I kissed Happy instead, but I don't count that as a kiss. Still, seeing your mom so red was so cute. She's so cute when she blushes, you know? And when Asuka demanded we kiss, I didn't really mind it. I actually… _wanted_ to kiss her."

" _Well, it ain't like we're gonna die or anything..."_

" _Wait, wait… You've got to be kidding…"_

A soft smile blossomed on Natsu's face. "Thing about your mom is that, yeah, I love her and all, but it's more than that. I _like_ her. She's my partner and my best friend. Best thing that could've happened to me. She's been with me through a lot of stuff, and forgave me for a lot of the crap I pulled too. So, it just makes her even more special to me." Natsu turned to give his daughter a fangy grin. "Get it?"

 _SNORE_.

Natsu looked at his snoozing youngest incredulously. _You fell asleep through all of that?! Wait!_ An idea popped in Natsu's mind. _This is my ticket to escape!_

Natsu quickly slipped out of the bed, eyes darting from the door to Luna just in case she woke up. However, once he made it out of the door and closed it behind him, it was clear she was dead asleep. A mischievous grin lit his face as he tiptoed back to the master bedroom. _Finally! Now, I can get my Lucy-Time!_

Natsu opened the door and turned to shut it. He cackled darkly. "Oh, _Lucy_ ," he purred as he turned around. "Ready for your dragon to—?"

 _SNORE_.

Natsu's jaw dropped at Lucy's sleeping figure under the covers. _You fell asleep too?!_ He walked over to the bed and leaned over to poke her cheek. Still, Lucy only mumbled and quietly snored. Natsu scratched his head, disappointed. _Damn… I was really looking forward to some Lucy-Time…_

Natsu still climbed into bed and slid under the covers. A hand shot out to turn off her lamp, encasing them in comfortable darkness. He then brought his arms around his wife and snuggling her into his chest. Lucy instantly put a hand on his chest and muttered his name before snoring again.

Natsu grinned down at her, drool and all. _Well, this isn't too bad_ , he supposed. He placed a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead before tucking her under his chin. _Any time I get with Lucy is always Lucy-Time_. _And any Lucy-Time I get, I cherish._

So Natsu closed his eyes and allowed Lucy's breathing and heartbeat to be the music that lulled him into his sleep. He was home. Lucy was in his arms. Everything was just right.

Right as Natsu felt sleep tugging at him, there came a quiet sniff.

"Daddy?"

 _Damn it!_


	8. Fatherhood

**Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

"I need someone I can rely on, not just a play mate."

— _Big Daddy_ (1999)

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Fatherhood**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 7

Luke and Igneel: 5

Luna: 3

* * *

"Oh goodness, Levy, you have _no idea_ ," Lucy laughed over her Compact as she dried dishes. "They're so young and they're already taking after Natsu's eating habits. And just feeding Natsu is most of our reward money!"

Levy laughed on the other side of the line. " _I hear you, Lu! Gale, Livy, and Leo are starting to eat as much as Gajeel and Lily_." She sighed and shuffling was heard on the other side. " _I swear we're going on a mission every other day to keep up with their appetites."_

"Amen to that," Lucy muttered as she finished drying the plates and began putting dishes away. "So, you're really not coming tonight?"

" _Yeah. Sorry, Lu, but with Gajeel and Lily out for two days, I've got kid-duty and have to catch up on my research_ ," Levy said apologetically. There was a crash on her end and instant arguing. Levy let out a frustrated sigh and yelled, " _Leo, if I find you've been practicing Telekinesis in the kitchen, you are in_ **big** _trouble, mister!_ "

Lucy chuckled as she put away a few plates. "He's at it again, huh?"

Levy sighed into her compact. "He's been practicing all week since Livy is father ahead of him with it. But he's been breaking plates left and right." She sighed again. "So, sorry we can't come tonight, but you guys have fun! I'm sure the kids are going to love the party tonight!"

"They've been talking about it all week," Lucy confessed.

 _SPLASH. SPLASH._

 _GIGGLE._

Natsu's amused voice came through the slightly cracked open kitchen window. "Come on, guys! Gotta go higher to make it bigger!"

Lucy sighed. "I better go. I have a feeling Natsu involved the kids in one of his schemes again."

Levy chuckled. "Have fun dealing with that mess. And have fun tonight!"

"We will! Talk to you soon!" Lucy ended the call and set her compact on the counter. She walked over to the back door, muttering to herself. "Just what in the Stars' names has Natsu gotten the kids to do this time." However, when she opened the door and looked in the backyard, her eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth.

" _Natsu Dragneel!"_

°•°•°•°

To be fair, Natsu thought it was a pretty sound plan. When he got out of bed this morning, he had seen mud puddles in the backyard. When he was a boy, all he would do was splash and play in them to his heart's content. So, he had herded his kids outside while Lucy wasn't looking to teach them how to properly play in mud puddles.

Natsu grinned as Nashi and the twins laughed in glee and stomped and jumped in the puddle, competing for the biggest mud splash. "Come on, guys! Gotta go higher to make it bigger!" he advised.

Luna was simply sitting in a puddle and giggled as she splashed the mud with her hands. Natsu scooped a muddy Luna into his arms and cooed at her, "Well, aren't you a messy princess."

Luna laughed as she put her hands on Natsu's cheeks and smeared them with mud. "It's sticky," she announced to him, "but fun!"

"That's right, sweetheart. It's fun!" Natsu agreed. "Want to jump with Daddy?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Jump, Papa! Jump!" she ordered.

Natsu's grin widened. "Yes, ma'am." So, he jumped in the mud, creating splash that got all over him and his kids. He whooped and hollered as his kids did the same and Luna clapped excitedly. See? Jumping in the mud was a good way to relieve stress.

" _Natsu Dragneel!"_

Natsu stopped jumping to see Lucy on the deck, staring at them. He raised a hand and waved at her. "Hey, Lucy! Come join the party!" he yelled. He looked at Luna and cooed, "Don't you want Mama to jump with us?"

Luna nodded. "Jump, Mama! Jump!"

To be fair, Natsu was too busy cooing at Luna to notice Lucy storming over with her Angry-Lucy face. However, when Natsu looked up and a seething Lucy was in front of him, he expression dropped into a nervous one. "Uh, hey, Lucy," he gulped. "Ready to come jump with us?"

"I can't believe you!" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu, they were dressed in their _best clothes_ for tonight!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "They were?" He lifted Luna in front of him and inspected her clothing. While mud was everywhere on her, he could vaguely make out a dress on her with a little shrug. As he put Luna back to his chest, he grinned apologetically. "Whoops. Sorry, Lucy. But come on, isn't this—?"

"Don't you dare say 'fun'," Lucy warned. "Natsu, do you even know what tonight is?"

Natsu's eyes went to the sky as he racked his brain. "Tonight… Tonight," he mumbled. His eyes lit up when he remembered and he nodded at Lucy. "Oh, yeah! Tonight's that party-thingy, right?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, Natsu, the 'party-thing'. As in the party we're making an appearance at as a _family_ , remember?" she reminded through gritted teeth. "A party that starts in a little over an hour and it takes an hour to get there, remember? A party we have to dress nice for. _Remember_?"

Luna tugged at Natsu's shirt with an unhappy look on her face. "Mama is mad," she muttered.

Lucy stole Luna from Natsu's arms. "Come here, sweetie. Oh, look at you. You're messy everywhere, aren't you?" she bellyached.

Luna looked at Lucy with remorseful eyes. "Sorry, Mama," she apologized.

Lucy smiled. "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart." She glared at Natsu. "It's your daddy I'm mad at."

Natsu looked bewildered at that. "What did I do?" he asked.

Lucy turned her back on Natsu. "You know, when we had kids, I expected you to be a father to them," she said coolly.

"But I am a father to them," Natsu objected. "What are you trying to say, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and turned her head. Natsu caught the disappointment in his eyes. "Natsu, they need a father, not a playmate," she said softly. " _I_ need you to be a father."

Natsu didn't know what to do. "Lucy…"

Lucy ignored him as she walked away. "Kids, come on! All of you need another bath!" she called.

Nashi and the twins obediently ran after their mother and excitedly told them about their time playing with puddles. Natsu could only watch in confusion and sadness.

 _I really let Lucy down. But—_ he looked at the mud on his clothes _—I can fix this. I need to show her I can be a father and not just another playmate._

°•°•°•°

For adults, the party held for all Fioren S-Class Mages seemed to be fun. But for a kid, the part held for all Fioren S-Class Mages was _boring_.

Adults were everywhere dressed in their Sunday best. Many swapped old mission stories, others swapped training secrets. Some swapped about how they became S-Class Mages. Some told about their family and kids. Food and drinks and music was provided for the party at an elegant reception hall. Mira and Laxus were talking animatedly to two huge fans of there. Well, Mira seemed to do most of the talking while Laxus brooded next to her. Erza was casually speaking to Kagura and introducing her to a friend of hers from another guild. Gray had brought along Gary and was talking to Lyon while Gary and Linus tried to one-up the other.

However, everyone seemed to be curious about the Dragneel children.

Celestial Spirit Mages were a rarity, and Dragon Slayers even more so. And everyone was curious about the four children of two Mages of rare skill and power.

But to be frank, those four children were absolutely bored out of their minds.

As Lucy was busy showing off Luna to a group of female Mages who thought of the littlest Dragneel the cutest thing, Natsu was dealing with the other three children who wanted to eat more than meet other people.

Nashi tugged at her father's hand. "Papa! Papa!" she called.

Natsu looked down at his daughter. "What's up, princess?"

Nashi pointed at the staircase. "Let's go exploring!"

Igneel nodded enthusiastically, and Luke tugged at Natsu's other hand. "Yeah! Let's go exploring, Dad!" he agreed.

Natsu grinned at the thought of touring around the place. "Yeah! Let's go—!"

" _Natsu, they need a father, not a playmate._ **I** _need you to be a father."_

Natsu frowned. _A father, huh_? He looked down at his kids and smiled ruefully. "Sorry, kids, but not now, okay?" he said.

Igneel pouted. "Aw. But why not?" he whined.

Natsu, instead, proposed, "Why don't we go meet some new friends? Sounds fun to me!"

Luke then planned, "I want to see if I can eat more cookies than you, Dad!"

Nashi agreed with the plan. "Yeah! Let's have an eating competition!"

Igneel grinned playfully at his sister. "I bet I can eat more than you," he taunted.

"I can take all you on," Natsu boasted.

Nashi tried to pull Natsu in the direction of the buffet. "Let's go, Papa! I _know_ I can beat all of you at this," she bragged.

Natsu allowed his children to pull him. "All right then! I bet that—!"

" **I** _need you to be a father."_

Natsu stopped, and his kids stopped with him. Luke looked at his father in confusion. "Dad?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, guys, but we can have an eating competition when we get home, okay?" he chuckled.

This time, Nashi pouted. "But, _Papa_!" she complained. "Why not _now_?"

Natsu was at a loss of what to say. "Uh…"

Igneel tugged Natsu in the direction of the doors. "Come on, Dad! Let's go play outside!" he urged.

Luke tugged Natsu in another direction. "No! Let's go play in the fountain!" he suggested.

Nashi tugged on Natsu's dress pants. "I want to go challenge Gary to a fight!"

Natsu was immediately immersed in his children whining for him.

"Come on, Dad!"

"This way, Papa!"

"Let's play, Daddy!"

Natsu tensed. _I need to be the father Lucy can rely on. No more playtime_. "Kids," he boomed, "quit whining. It wouldn't be appropriate to play right now. You can wait until we get home."

All three Dragneel children froze, shocked at the scolding in their father's tone.

Nashi pulled away from her father and looked down in sadness. "Papa, you're not fun anymore," she claimed.

Natsu sighed and got down on a knee so he was eye level with his daughter. "I'm sorry, princess," he apologized, stroking her hair. "But tonight, I can't play with you."

"Well, why not?" Igneel demanded.

Natsu turned to his two sons. "Because tonight's a very important night for your mom and I," he admitted. "We all have to be on our best behavior. So no playing, okay?"

The three kids looked disheartened, but all somberly nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Natsu rose, feeling guilty for being the cause of their crestfallen expressions. _Sorry, kids, but I have to prove I can be a good dad._ He forced a smile on his lips as he took either twin's hand. "Come on, guys! The night's still young! How about we go meet some cool new Mages?" he suggested.

"Okay," the kids agreed and mopingly walked alongside Natsu to a group of Mages.

°•°•°•°

It was late when the Dragneels arrive at the train station to head home. Luna was asleep and cuddling with Lucy already as the family found their seats on the train. Lucy looked at her kids as Natsu was still trying to work himself up on getting on the train. "So, how'd you like the party?" she asked. "Wasn't it fun?"

"No," Nashi said grumpily. "It was _boring_."

Lucy looked at her daughter in surprise. It was rare to see Nashi so bad-tempered. "Why do you say that, baby?" she asked.

Igneel answered, "Because Dad was _boring_!"

"He didn't want to play at all," Luke added, sounding rather put out about it.

Lucy looked down at her youngest daughter as she thought about her children's words. "Really?" she wanted to check.

"Yeah," Nashi confirmed. "Normally, Papa always makes parties fun. But he didn't want to do _anything_!"

Lucy frowned. "Oh, I see," she said lamely. _Now that I think about it, the kids have never complained about parties like this. But I guess it's because Natsu keeps them entertained, huh?_

Natsu stumbled into the booth and plummeted right next to Lucy. His head was already on her lap and his face was green. "L-L-Lucy," he stammered weakly.

Lucy smiled softly at her husband and began running fingers through her head. "Oh, Natsu…"

A last call for the train was made before the train let out a hiss of aggravation. It blew out a puff of smoke and slowly began to walk the tracks, not even caring it was leaving behind a station. Lucy looked from Natsu to Luna and to her kids sitting on the other side. Nashi looked unhappily at the window while Igneel and Luke leaned on each other, eyes drooping.

Lucy sighed as she kept running a hand through Natsu's hair. _Oh, Natsu… I don't think the kids liked the new you._

°•°•°•°

The Dragneels arrived back home at eleven thirty on the dot. Nashi was still grumpy and refused to talk to either of her parents. Lucy carried Luna all the way home while Natsu settled on carrying the twins. Once they got inside the house, Nashi stomped up the steps and slammed her door closed.

Lucy and Natsu looked at the closed door before looking at each other. Natsu adjusted the twins. "I'll put these two to bed, and meet you in the bedroom," he said as he walked down the hall.

Lucy headed inside Luna's room. Unlike most times, it was easy to put Luna in her pajamas and to bed. With a kiss on the forehead and a whisper of good night, Lucy left her daughter to sleep and went into the master bedroom. Immediately, she pulled her hair aside and tried taking off her necklace.

Warm hands stopped her. "Need some help with that," came a husky question.

Lucy sighed. "Sure," she said half-heartedly.

Natsu easily took off Lucy's necklace and put it on the dresser. As he threw off his scarf and took off his blazer, he noticed Lucy was zoning out as she took off her earrings. Immediately, he became worried. "What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy set her earrings on the dresser and fluffed out her hair. "Nothing," she muttered.

Natsu was instantly behind her and hugged her with his chin on her shoulder. The two of them stared into the mirror together with matching frowns. "Come on, Lucy," he gently coaxed. "What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed. "It's just that… The kids told me this party was boring," she confessed.

"Oh," was Natsu's response.

"They said that you were boring," Lucy continued. "That you didn't want to play with them."

Natsu slowly nodded. "Yeah, because I didn't think it'd be appropriate to do at a fancy party," he explained.

Lucy lowered her eyes. "Was it because of that or because of what I said?" she wondered.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated and closed his mouth.

Lucy turned in Natsu's arms to face him. Sad chocolate clashed with confused onyx. "Natsu, you're a great father," she told him. "You've been a great father to Happy and I knew you'd be a great father when I thought of having a family with you. I shouldn't have said what I said today. The kids love you for you, and so do I."

Natsu shook his head. "No, you were right," he said. "I should be more of a father than the kids' new playmate."

Lucy opened her mouth to object. "But—!"

"How about this?" Natsu proposed, cutting off Lucy. "I'll try to be both from now on. So everyone wins in the end, right?"

"I just don't want you to change," Lucy said.

"And I won't," Natsu promised. "I'll be the father you and I both want me to be, but I'll still be there for the kids."

Lucy smiled. "That sounds like a plan to me. Just make sure you're doing this for you and not because of me," she reminded.

Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy's. He grinned. "I'm doing it for both of us," he vowed. "I promise I'll make it up to the kids for being such a boring dad tonight."

Lucy hummed, pleased. "Good. I'm sure they'd love that."

Natsu leaned closer, his lips brushing Lucy's. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Lucy's breathing hitched. "No. What?" she whispered.

Natsu pulled away with fire in his eyes and a cackle on his lips. "That means we get to jump in puddles all day tomorrow!"

" _Not on your life!"_


	9. No Spitting

**Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

Nobody likes a spitter. Trust me.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **No Spitting**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 9 months

* * *

To say Natsu Dragneel was frustrated was an understatement.

He was covered in food—some he couldn't identify—and his eyebrow was twitching as he watched his daughter clap happily and giggle at the look on her father's face. The table on her high chair was covered in baby food, goopy pieces of bananas, mashed potatoes, and even slimy cereal. She looked pleased with her work while Natsu was shakingly holding the spoon.

 _Damn kids. Why can't you just swallow this?_

Natsu forced a smile as he scooped a little bit of mashed potatoes on the spoon and gently held out the spoon for Nashi. "Come on, princess," he cooed. "Try some mashed potatoes."

Nashi gurgled and grabbed the spoon with her iron grip—Natsu blamed Lucy for it—and brought the spoon to her mouth. Natsu watched in relief as Nashi enveloped the soon in her mouth.

She's doing it! She's eating it!

Natsu gently took back the spoon and patted Nashi's head. "Good princess! You're becoming such a big—!"

" _Blah_!"

Natsu's smile was frozen as he realized Nashi once again spat out the food given to her and some of it landed on his arm.

His smile twitched.

His eyebrow twitched.

His hand shook.

The spoon dropped and he pulled painfully at his hair. "You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" he exclaimed.

Nashi only burped and giggled.

Natsu grumbled to himself. "'Give Nashi some food', Lucy says. 'It's easy,' Lucy says. 'She loves eating just like you,' Lucy says." He pouted. "I'm starting to think Lucy sits on a throne of lies."

Nashi clapped and began to fiddle with the mess on her tray table.

Natsu looked at his nine-month-old with the most serious expression he ever had, grabbing her attention. "Look, princess, let me give you a life lesson. If you're gonna put something in your mouth, you have to swallow it all, okay? Don't spit. Ain't nobody that likes a spitter. Trust me."

Nashi merely looked at her father.

 _SILENCE_.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched as realization crossed his face. _Oh shit… Did I just say that?_ he thought to himself. _Well, at least Lucy didn't_ —

" _Natsu Dragneel, how_ **dare** _you tell our daughter that!"_ came Lucy's appalled scream.

Natsu could only say one word. "Shit."

(It took Natsu a little more than an hour to calm Lucy down from calling Child Protective Services and stop threatening to tell Erza he said such a thing.)


	10. Late Night Calls

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

I'm only a phone call away.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Sometimes, "Love" Isn't Strong Enough**

* * *

 **Ages**

Luke: 6

* * *

 _RIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIING._

Lucy groaned as her Compact rang. Tonight had been hard on her, and the mission was only half-over. She still had three more nests to clear out before she could report to the requester and return home. She turned in her temporary bed and toward her Compact. It was lit up, indicating she had a call coming in. Lucy groaned as she picked it up and accepted the call.

"Hello," she yawned.

There was a pause.

" _Mommy_?" came a quiet call.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Hey, baby," she said sleepily, trying to wake herself up.

" _It's Luke, Mommy_ ," Luke informed her in a whisper.

Lucy smiled. "I know, baby. But why are you up so late? And why are you whispering?"

" _Because I don't want Daddy to wake up_ ," Luke answered.

"Oh, don't tell me you're using his Compact," Lucy chuckled.

" _Sorry, Mommy_ ," Luke apologized.

"As long as you make sure to put it back, young man, I'm sure Daddy won't mind." Lucy was awake as she pulled herself up to a sitting position against the wall. "How was your day, Luke?"

" _Nashi and Igneel fighted again_ ," Luke told her.

"'Fought'," Lucy corrected gently. "And what over this time?"

" _Igneel took Nashi's cookie_." Luke sighed. " _They fight a lot_."

"They do," she agreed. "But that's why you're there. Did my big, strong boy stop their fighting?"

" _Uh-huh_ ," Luke confirmed. " _Daddy looked real tired-ded today_."

"Well, he must be tired from taking care of all you troublemakers," Lucy teased.

" _Hey. I'm not a troublemaker."_

"Yes, you are, but that's okay. You're my little handsome troublemaker," Lucy assured.

" _I'm not handsome_ ," Luke disagreed. " _Auntie Cana told me I'm a 'lady-killer'_."

Lucy ran a hand down her face. "She did, did she?" she yawned.

" _Yeah_." A heartbeat of silence. " _Mommy_?"

"Yes, baby?"

" _Can you come home now?"_

Lucy sighed. "I wish, baby, but Mommy still has some work to do on her job."

" _Can't you do it later_?" Luke asked.

"No, baby, I can't," Lucy said, half-amused and half-sad. "But I miss you too, Luke. I miss you and Daddy and Igneel and Nashi and Lu."

" _But you miss me the most_ ," Luke decided.

Lucy laughed. "Shouldn't I miss Daddy the most?"

" _Daddy isn't a 'lady-killer' like me_ ," Luke reasoned.

Lucy snorted. "He certainly isn't," she agreed.

" _Since you miss me, can you come home now_?" Luke wondered.

"Now, why do you want Mommy to come home so much? You were the one practically shoving me out the door when I was leaving," Lucy reminded jokingly.

" _Because Daddy said the sooner you left, the sooner you came-ded home_ ," Luke told her. " _I want you home now_."

Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry, baby, but I just can't yet," she explained. "But Mommy will come home as soon as she can, okay?"

Luke sniffed. " _B-B-But I want M-M-Mommy to sleep w-w-with me now_ ," he demanded.

Lucy's heart broke. "Don't cry, baby. What does Daddy say about tears?"

Luke sniffled. " _I'm sorry_ ," he cried.

"No, baby, don't be sorry," Lucy shushed. "I wish I could be there to wipe away your tears. Mommy misses you so much, baby. Mommy loves you so much."

" _Nuh-uh."_

"No? Why'd you say, 'no'?"

" _Because I don't love Mommy."_

Lucy pouted. "No? You don't love Mommy?"

" _Daddy said he didn't love Mommy_ ," Luke confessed.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, _did_ he?" she growled lowly.

" _Daddy said he can't love Mommy because love isn't strong enough_ ," Luke said. " _I can't love Mommy since I want a better word for it."_

Lucy broke into a smile and her eyes watered. "Oh, you boys… You're going to be the death of me," she chuckled. "How about you climb back to bed, baby? I don't want you to be too tired for tomorrow."

" _Will I see Mommy when I wake up_?" Luke asked, eager.

"Not yet, baby," Lucy admitted sadly. "But if you're a good boy tomorrow, then you and I can go to Book Land and get you a new book. How's that sound?"

" _Awesome_ ," Luke grinned. " _I can't wait for you to come home, Mommy."_

Lucy laughed. "I can't wait to come home too, baby. Now, go to sleep, okay? And dream good dreams for Mommy."

" _Okay. Mommy, you dream good dreams too_ ," Luke said seriously.

"I will, I will," Lucy promised.

" _Okay. Good night, Mommy_ ," Luke wished. " _For now, I guess I can say I love you_."

"And I love you too," Lucy declared. "Good night, baby."

And Luke hung up the phone.

Lucy set down her Compact and looked up at the ceiling of her hotel room. She smiled to herself. "You know, Natsu, you were right. The word 'love' just isn't a strong enough word."


	11. Adventures in Babysiting: Porlyusica Ver

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

Wuv ew

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Adventures in Babysitting Mini Series**

 _Porlyusica Edition_

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 6

Luke and Igneel: 4

Luna: 2

* * *

" _No!"_

"But, Porlyusica—!"

"I said, 'no'!"

"But—!"

" _Get out!"_

 _SLAM_.

Charla harrumphed as she crossed her arms as she eyed the now-closed door. "Well, that went… _well_ ," she muttered sarcastically.

Romeo sighed. "Tell me about. But we need her to say, 'yes'."

Charla looked at Romeo. "Are you sure there's no one else we can ask?" she wondered.

Romeo shook his head. "Not possible. All the babysitters in Magnolia outright refused when I tried calling them, and everyone at the guild is either on a mission or they have kids of their own. She's our only option," he said. He looked at the sky. "If only Wendy were here… She could get the old lady to soften up a bit."

Charla then grinned. "You know, Wendy isn't our only playing card," she said.

Romeo looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Charla huffed and marched over to the door. "Never let a human do the job of an Exceed," she muttered. She knocked on the door thrice before waiting.

The door opened abruptly with Porlyusica already glaring at Romeo with her broom in hand. "I told you, 'no'!" she growled. "Get off my property!"

Romeo sweatdropped. "But you live in a forest..."

Porlyusica took a threatening step towards him. "Get away, you idiot human, or I'll—!"

"Ahem," came a light cough.

Porlyusica looked down at Charla who was rather unimpressed.

"I'm the one who bothered you. Don't blame him," Charla said. "Even if he is an idiot," she added in a mutter.

"I have ears, you know," Romeo reminded crossly.

Porlyusica set down her broom as she looked at Charla. "Look here, cat, my answer is still, 'no'," she grumbled. "All of you should be lucky I still heal you even though I find humans disgusting."

"You're human too," Romeo pointed out quietly.

Porlyusica raised her broom again. "You want to say that again, _boy_?" she growled.

Romeo waved his hands frantically. "No, ma'am!"

"I know you don't find one human disgusting," Charla said, bringing the attention back to herself. "Come now, Porlyusica, I know you've been wanting to see her."

Porlyusica scowled. "Don't say lies," she scolded. "I told you, 'no', and I mean it! Now, be gone! I have work to do."

Romeo took a slight step forward. "Please, Porlyusica! Stop lying to yourself!"

Porlyusica raised her broom with fire in her eyes. "What did you say to me, _human boy_?" she snarled.

Romeo overlooked the heavy threat in her tone. "Everyone knows you pretty much like her, and she misses you! Don't you want to see her?" he questioned.

Porlyusica paused. Her broom came down and then her eyes. She looked away with her typical scowl on her face. " _Fine_ ," she muttered acidly with reluctance. "I'll do it."

Romeo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he appreciated. "I promise I'll make it up to you by picking herbs every day!"

 _SLAM._

Romeo only gaped.

Charla's lips tugged into a smile. "Well, that went… _well_."

* * *

Lucy smiled, although it was a bit twitchy. "Thank you for doing this, Porlyusica!" she appreciated unsurely.

Natsu seemed at ease with the whole thing. "Yeah, thanks, old lady, for takin' care of Luna while we're gone for day," he said cheerfully. "Pretty nice of ya to do."

Porlyusica merely glared at the family. "Don't think I'm doing this for you humans," she spat.

Lucy waved her hands. "Oh, we wouldn't dream of assuming such a thing!" she laughed nervously.

Nashi shot a quizzical glance to her brothers. "Isn't she a human too?" she whispered.

"And why are we so far from our house?" Luke asked.

That was right. Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, and the twins—and the bags on their backs—were standing a few yards away from the porch of their house. The porch Porlyusica had claimed as her own as if she were guarding the home. She had no broom in hand, but all were afraid of what her hands could do, even at her old age.

Porlyusica shooed them away. "Now leave," she commanded. "Shouldn't you all be going somewhere anyways? Leave me to my job."

Lucy hesitated. "Just let us know if Lu gives you any trouble," she insisted.

Porlyusica snorted. "I'm capable of handling a little human girl," she assured gruffly. "Now, leave us!"

Igneel hid behind his father's leg. "The old lady is scary," he whispered to her father.

Natsu scooped Igneel and Luke into his arms and laughed. "Come on! She's not that scary!" he soothed.

 _At least she doesn't have that broom to hit me this time_.

He looked at his wife and jerked his head. "Come on, Lucy! Let's go catch our train!"

Nashi jumped in excitement as she took her mother's hand and led her away. "Yeah! Come on, Mama!" she said.

Lucy smiled down at her daughter, though she still looked hesitant. "All right, all right," she agreed as she allowed herself to be pulled away. She waved at Porlyusica. "Thank you again, Porlyusica! If Lu gives you any trouble—!"

 _SLAM_.

Porlyusica let out a loud sigh as she overheard Lucy's spluttering. "Silly girl… I've taken care of plenty of kids. This one is no different," she muttered.

"Mama…?" came a soft cry. It sounded whiney and tired—a deadly combination.

Porlyusica shuffled up to the second floor of the house and into Luna's room. The little girl was waking up in her toddler bed of all white framing and pink covers. Porlyusica moved over to her to see Luna rubbing her eyes while she sniffed.

"Mama?" Luna called louder in hopes her mother was near.

Porlyusica scowled at the child. "She's not here," she informed. "She's gone."

"'Gone'?" Luna repeated. She sounded upset at that. Tears threatened to spill. "Mama is…gone?"

Porlyusica sighed as she bent over to pick up Luna. "No crying," she commanded gruffly. She held Luna away from her and studied her. Those big doe eyes of chocolate were watering and her face was scrunched up as though she was about to cry.

"Come now. I've dealt with too many tears in my lifetime," Porlyusica reminded. "Now, no crying, understand?"

Luna sniffled, but blinked away any tears. "Oh-tay," she murmured quietly.

Porlyusica still frowned. "Good," she grumbled.

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._

Luna suddenly broke into laughter at the sound of her stomach. "Hun-gy," she claimed.

Porlyusica sighed again as she brought Luna close to her chest and carried her out of the room. "I guess I should feed you," she decided as she walked down the hall and down the steps. "Humans. Always hungry. And that idiot father of yours has one of the worst appetites I've ever seen. And he's only part human."

"Papa?" Luna murmured. She sniffed. "Papa?" she called louder.

As Porlyusica stepped onto the first floor, she pulled Luna away from her with a stern look about her. "What did I say about crying?" she scolded.

Luna sniffled as her eyes watered. "Papa… Mama… I want Mama," she whined.

Porlyusica shifted. "Come, now, girl. They'll be back later," she promised.

"Mama!" Luna demanded, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Papa! I want Sissy! And Iggy! And Wuwu!"

"Quiet, girl," Porlyusica commanded, though not as bad-tempered. Her voice was soft, if still a little crotchety. "No need for all that crying. It's not going to help you get them back any faster."

Luna's bottom lip trembled. "Mama…"

Porlyusica pulled Luna to her chest and hesitantly raised a hand. She stroked the thin wisps of Luna's blonde hair as an attempt to soothe her. Her hands were not the gentlest things—they were rough from work and bony from old age—but Luna seemed to relax at them.

"Now, no tears," Porlyusica murmured. "You're not alone, Luna. I'm right here." She quietly added, "Grammy Porlyusica is here with you."

Luna mumbled incoherent words that were probably not words at all as she snuggled against Porlyusica and closed her eyes.

Porlyusica walked over to a stool at the island and sat down, gently rocking Luna. "There now. Better," she said. She pulled Luna away from her. The girl looked at Porlyusica in such an unguarded expression of curiosity that Porlyusica's frown softened just a little. It was hard to frown at her. Not when she was so innocent.

"Well, let's get you fed," Porlyusica said in a less grumpy mood than usual. "And as long as you don't go crying, we'll be just fine, understand?"

Luna giggled and beamed at Porlyusica. She put her delicate hands on Porlyusica's wrinkled cheeks and burst with two words: "Oh-tay, Gwammy!"

For once, Porlyusica's lips twitched. There was no smile. There never would be a smile.

But her lips twitched.

* * *

 _SLAM._

"We're home!" Igneel crowed.

Luke hit his twin's head. "Lu could be asleep right now!" he reminded.

Igneel grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry."

Nashi rolled her eyes as she walked inside the house and kicked off her shoes. "I'm just glad to be home. Igneel was being a total pain," she deemed.

Igneel got defensive at that. "I was _not_!"

"Were too!" Nashi shot back.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was _not_!"

"Were _too_!"

"Enough!" Lucy hushed, shaking her head. "Honestly. Think of your sister. She could very well be sleeping right now. It's nearly time for her to sleep."

"And it _is_ time for you three to go to bed," Natsu pointed out as he closed the door.

Instantly, Lucy and Natsu were met with complaints.

"But why?" Igneel whined.

"Can't we stay up for a little longer?" Luke pleaded.

"I'm not even tired!" Nashi pointed out.

"Yeah, Lucy, can't they stay up for a little longer?" Natsu beseeched.

 _SMACK._

Natsu was on the ground, clutching his head, while Lucy glared at him with clenched fists. "You were the one who said it's their bedtime, you idiot!" she reminded him.

"No need to hit me," Natsu grumbled. "Why do I get all the abuse?"

Nashi clung to her mother and batted her eyelashes. "Come on, Mama! Just a little longer?" she coaxed.

Lucy sighed. "Well… Okay," she agreed. She raised a finger. "But," she conditioned, "only if all three of you got pick out pajamas to wear, then maybe I can tell a bedtime story or two." She smiled at her kids. "Sound good?"

The kids were already rushing up the steps. "Thanks, Mom!" they hollered.

Lucy rubbed her temples. "Did they even listen to a word I said?" she sighed.

Natsu snickered and put an arm around Lucy. "Can you blame them? You're letting they stay up past their bedtime. I'd be too excited to listen too!"

Lucy smiled as she led Natsu up the steps. "Natsu, you barely listen in general," she laughed.

Natsu grinned. "When you talk, I do," he flirted.

"No, you don't. You're just really good at guessing at what I said," Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu scratched his cheek. "Damn it. Guess my secret isn't so secret anymore," he joked.

Lucy playfully rolled her eyes as they hit the second floor. "Lu? Porlyusica?" she called out.

"In here," came Porlyusica's grumble.

Lucy and Natsu walked to Luna's room, and Natsu gently opened the door. Both of them were surprised at the scene. Porlyusica was sitting on a rocking chair while holding Luna who was giggling as she touched Porlyusica's face and narrated what she was doing.

"Wow! Even Lu has you wrapped around her finger, old lady," Natsu teased.

Porlyusica did not stop watching Luna for a second, but spoke with malice in her voice. "You're lucky she's the only thing keeping me from placing you six feet under, _idiot human_."

Natsu was instantly hiding behind Lucy. "Aye, sir," he agreed rather weakly.

Lucy tentatively walked over to her daughter and the Healing Advisor with Natsu cautiously trailing her. "Well, thank you, Porlyusica, for watching our baby," Lucy appreciated. "I hope she wasn't any trouble. With half of Natsu in her, she probably was."

Natsu scoffed. "I'm not _that_ bad," he muttered.

"She was fine," Porlyusica said softly. "She almost cried when she realized you two were gone, but we came to an understanding, didn't we?" She addressed the questioning to the little girl in her lap.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Gwammy!"

Lucy and Natsu blinked. "'Gwammy'?" they repeated in confusion.

Porlyusica stood up and went over to Lucy, placing Luna in her hands. Her hand caressed Luna's cheeks. "You did good…for a human," she begrudgingly complimented. "Especially, now that we came to an agreement."

Luna smiled brightly at Porlyusica and nodded. She reached out and placed her hand on Porlyusica's cheeks and drew her closers so their foreheads touched. "I wuv ew, Gwammy," she confessed.

Natsu and Lucy were taken back at their little girl's confession. "She loves you?" they echoed.

Porlyusica hummed. "You too, little one," she murmured. She gently pulled away from Luna and watched as the little girl let out a big yawn and snuggled in her mother's arms. Porlyusica then walked away. "Bring her to my hut on another day," she barked at Natsu and Lucy. "She is always welcome there. But unless any of you are dying, don't set foot on my property, understand? Good night."

And she left with a flutter of her cape.

Lucy couldn't stop staring at the bedroom entrance. "What…just happened?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Natsu admitted.

The two look down at an already sleeping Luna. Natsu grinned as he put a battle-scarred hand along Luna's cheek and rubbed it. "But my little baby girl must certainly be something if she can tame that old bat," he figured.

Luna smiled lovingly at their youngest. "She's special, all right," she agreed. "With that heart of hers, she's going to be changing lives."

"Just like her mother," Natsu pointed out.

"Just like her father," Lucy shot back. She moved over to Luna's toddler bed. With one hand, she pulled back the covers, and then set Luna in her bed. Her daughter only sighed as Lucy pulled the covers onto her and tucked her in. With a gentle kiss on the forehead, she whispered to Luna, "Love you, baby."

Luna only sighed again.

Lucy stood back up with Natsu instantly at her side and sighed as well. "Look at her. She's going to be a complete knock-out when she gets older," she whispered. "Just like Nashi."

"Nashi?" Natsu echoed. "What do you mean?"

Lucy nudged her husband. "Oh, come on, Natsu. She's already starting getting some attention from boys," she pointed out.

That riled Natsu. "From who?" he demanded in a low voice. "Why would any boy look at my little princess?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and began walking out of the room. "She's pretty, Natsu. Both our daughters are beautiful. Haven't you seen the way Gary's been looking at Nashi? And Gale still looks at Luna like she's the most precious thing in the world," she pointed out.

Natsu followed Lucy with a scowl on his face. "No boys are good enough for my little girls!" he argued. "Especially Gray and Gajeel's kids!"

As Lucy and Natsu went back and forth, Luna turned onto her side and sighed. "Wuv ew, Mama… Wuv ew, Papa…"


	12. My Princess

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

He knew one day, she wouldn't be his little girl anymore.

 **Prompt Summary**

It kills you to see them grow up. But I guess it would kill you quick if they didn't.

—Barbara Kingsolver, _Animal Dream_

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **My Princess**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 4

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. How could it not be? Mira took the liberty of planning it. The theme was pretty in pink with a dash of fairytale whimsy, and all the guests complied to wearing costumes of grandeur. Gray had dressed as a mad hatter with no shirt and only a tailcoat. Erza was a knight-in-shining armor was she waited at the altar with a warm smile on her face. Meredy fussed over Lyon's choice of being a wolf prince while she settled on dressing like a ballerina. Cana was half-naked as usual with her barrel. Gajeel dressed in his white suit with Levy in her sexy bunny costume. Even the Celestial Spirit dressed in costumes. Taurus went as a caveman. Loke looked like an actual lion. Aquarius refused to dress-up, but Scorpio wore a vocational shirt and straw hat and shades. So festive indeed.

And they all stood as the doors opened.

Natsu wore his tuxedo and his scarf. His slacks and blazer were black, but his shirt was a flaming red. Lucy wore a slim red dress, elegant and graceful, yet alluring. She pulled her hair into a side bun with wavy strands outlining her face. She looked as radiant as always.

In-between them was the daughter they both loved. Nashi had chosen not to veil her face and allowed everyone to see those friendly hickory eyes and her charismatic smile. Her wedding dress was something to be admired. It was a strapless dress with a flared skirt that went a little below her knees. She wore white pumps to give her height, but her father still loomed over her. No one could take their eyes off her. She was the maiden of the hour.

A song was playing in the background, but Natsu paid little attention to that. Dancers les the three to the altar where Erza waited, where Nashi's beloved waited, where Natsu would have to let his little girl go.

The trio stopped just before the steps to the altar. Nashi turned to her mother first and threw herself at her mother. They embraced tightly with Lucy shedding a few tears of happiness and her smile watery. She kissed her daughter's cheek before letting go of her and brushing her cheeks. Nashi gave a final smile to her mother—

—then turned to Natsu.

Natsu had no words for how he felt.

Nashi looked like she was on the verge of crying as she looked at her father. "So, Papa… This is it," she said, laughing a little.

Natsu grinned, happy, yet sad. "So it is, princess," he supposed.

Nashi sniffled as a tear slipped. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. This is just…so much."

Natsu wiped away the tear from his daughter and chuckled. "Hey, save the tears, princess. Today's a happy a day, remember? Or, did you forget already?" he teased.

Nashi sniffled again before throwing herself at her father. She squeezed him into a hug, a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Papa," she cried.

Natsu hugged his daughter back, still bearing his grin. "I'm not going anywhere, princess. Your mom and I will always be right here for you."

But they both knew what Nashi meant. She was an adult, yes, but to wed, to give herself to another man, meant she no longer needed her father to shelter and protect and provide for her. She had a man waiting for her, who loved her, who would devote his life to her happiness.

And Natsu was still trying to come to terms with that.

"We love you so much, princess," Natsu whispered. "You're making us proud." He pulled away from her to see her crying. He wiped away her tears and chuckled. "Hey, what'd I say about crying? You're going to ruin all that make-up Mira and your mom put on you."

Nashi breathed a laugh. "Sorry, Papa." She sniffed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, princess." Natsu really would. When she moved out, he was a mess. When she got a boyfriend, he was even more so. When her boyfriend asked for her hand, he felt she really was leaving him. But to be here, he felt as though he lost her.

And she would not need him anymore.

Natsu sighed. "You ready to start life with your new happiness, princess?"

Nashi nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Natsu's grin broadened. "Then, go get married. And don't let him try anything funny. He kisses you too long, I'm coming up there," he warned jokingly.

Nashi laughed again. "Yeah, yeah." She softened. "Thanks, Papa." Gratitude for everything he has done for her. Gratitude for being there for her. Gratitude for thumbing away her tears.

"Anything for my little princess," Natsu murmured. He would do anything for the two women in his life. He would kill for them to protect them. He would die for them. And there was another man willing to do that for his princess.

The thought still saddened him.

Nashi kissed her father's cheek and gave him one last smile. Then, she turned to the altar and walked up the steps.

Natsu and Lucy sat in their seats, but Natsu never took his eyes off his daughter. "There goes my little princess," he whispered.

"We did good, Natsu," Lucy assured. She intertwined their fingers and leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's going to make her so happy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know," Natsu said.

Erza began in her booming voice. "Friends! We have all gathered here today…"

"But, I'll still miss her," Natsu told Lucy. "She's my little girl, my little princess."

"We'll still be here," Lucy assured. "Even a princess needs the guidance of the king and queen. And, besides, it's not a good-bye we're saying to her. It's a 'see you later'."

Natsu leaned against Lucy as they watched her daughter smile at her soon-to-be husband. "See you later, my little princess."

[]

There were not many sights Natsu deemed beautiful. Sure, "pretty" was a term he used loosely, but beautiful? Not so much.

The first sight he deemed beautiful was Lucy. Well, he did not deem her beautiful, but that was the only word he could find to describe her. When a new word was invented, he would gladly use it, but had a feeling even that would not be enough. How could he not find her beautiful? That exasperated smile she gave him when he was reckless; that twinkle in her eye she got late at night when he inquired about her book; the fierce way she would fight to protect her loved ones—she was undeniably beautiful and his.

The second sight would be who he stared at now.

Nashi looked up from her position on her bed to see her father smiling at her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's w'ong, Papa?" she wondered.

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing, princess. Just thinking that you have toothpaste on the corner of her mouth."

Nashi panicked and frantically rubbed her face. "Wha—? No! Mama said I got it all off!"

Natsu snickered as he padded into the room. "Just kidding!"

Nashi pouted angrily at her father. "Papa is mean," she declared.

Natsu plopped on his daughter's bed. "I'm not mean. I'm a dragon. Dragons aren't mean," he reasoned.

"But, Mama said dwagons guard pwincess from finding theiw pwince," Nashi reminded. "She said they're pwotective of pwincesses and get too jealous too easy. She said they're…" She thought hard on the word. " 'Po—'… 'Possessive'."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

 _I'll show Lucy possessive alright._

"Hey, Papa? If I'm a pwincess, does that mean you won't let me find my pwince."

Natsu grinned at his daughter. "Of course I'll let you find your prince. If he can beat me first," he conditioned.

Nashi was quick to protest. "But that's not fair! You're too strong!"

Natsu flexed his arms. "Exactly! Your papa is super strong! None can defeat the Dragon King!" he said proudly.

Nashi sulked. "But…. I want to meet my pwince someday."

Natsu paused. Then, he sighed. "I know, princess. Papa just…doesn't want to lose you."

Nashi tipped her head. "What do you mean?"

Natsu laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Well, when the prince defeats the dragon, he always takes the princess away back to his land. And then, the dragon is lonely. And he…never sees the princess again."

"Well, that's stupid!"

Natsu was tackled into a hug. He looked down to see Nashi smiling up at him in her adorable way.

"I'd never leave you, Papa! Papa is big, stwong dragon king. A pwincess needs her king, doesn't she?"

Natsu was taken back at her daughter's perspective.

"So, don't wory, okay?" Nashi laughed cutely. "I'll always need you, Papa."

Natsu could not find the words.

 _Princess…_

He broke into an impish grin. "Well, until then, this princess is about to be attacked by the big, bad dragon king!" With a mighty roar, he wrestled Nashi onto her bed and tickled her.

Nashi's laugh was uncontrollable. "Papa, no!" she giggled. "Stop! Papa!"

"The dragon king doesn't take orders from anyone," Natsu cackled. "You'll be my prisoner forever!" He stopped assaulting his daughter when her face turned red and allowed her to catch her breath. "No one can escape me, not even you, princess," he warned.

Nashi grinned at her father. "That's because Papa is strong."

Natsu nodded. "Papa is strongest," he agreed.

Nashi hummed and closed her eyes. "I love you, Papa."

Natsu softened. He kissed Nashi's forward in response. "Love you too, princess. Always and even after that." When he pulled away, the vision flashed before his eyes. He could see his daughter in her white gown and sunny smile. He could see the love in her eyes for a man who was not her blood.

 _Even when your prince comes to take you away, you'll always be the dragon's little princess._


	13. T'was the Fairy Tail Before Christmas

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Christmas Prompt**

The Night Before Christmas

 **Summary**

Based off _Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail_ (a holiday tribute) by Rhov

* * *

 **From Fairy Big to Fairy Small**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **T'was the Fairy Tale Before Christmas**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 9

Igneel and Luke: 7

Luna: 6

* * *

It was eleven at night on Christmas Eve in Fiore. Snow did not just litter the ground; it blanketed it. The lands were white, waiting for someone to come along and paint the scene. But in each town was a fat and tall evergreen tree filled to the brim with ornaments and lights aglow. Tinsel swirled around the trees and paper rings of people's wishes for Christmas as well. Colored lights and cut out snowflakes and even wrapping paper and ribbons decked the cities in hopes Saint Nicholas would be sure to visit the town and deliver joy and happiness to the people. All stores were closed and all families were inside, most sleeping and others listening to carols with their beloved.

The Dragneel house was no different. The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room by the fireplace was tall and mighty with ornaments galore and lights twirling around it. Natsu had taken the kids and Lucy into the forest to find the perfect tree for their house and the experience had been quite an eventful one. Stocks had been hung above the fireplace, each with the name of a Dragneel and one with the name of the beloved exceed. Cookies had been carefully made and left out for Santa Claus, accompanied by a tall glass of milk.

In the living room was the patriarch of the family with his mug of steaming hot chocolate and his eyes on the Lacrima-Vision screen as it played a Christmas Eve magical fight at the capital between Jura Neekis and a famed Mage from Bosco. Footsteps padding down the hallway caught his attention, but he knew whom it was in an instant. That wonderful scent he adored for years flooded into the room and surrounded him as a pair of arms encircled his neck and he felt a pair of lips press into his cheek.

"Kids asleep?" Natsu checked, eyes never leaving the battle.

Lucy sighed into his neck. "I think so. Luna was fighting sleep. She wants to see Santa tonight," she murmured.

Natsu chuckled. "I don't blame her. I remember trying to stay up all night just to see Santa."

"Same here," Lucy laughed. Her eyes flickered to the screen and her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you watching?"

"Christmas Eve battle at Crocus tonight," Natsu answered back. "Lyon told Gray and me Jura was doing it as a favor to the princess." He turned his head to look at his wife. "Watch it with me?" he suggested, tacking on the questioning tone.

Lucy nodded and pulled away from him to walk around the couch. She sat next to Natsu only to be pulled into his lap. She smiled and snuggled into his hold, closing her eyes. She felt Natsu inhale her scent and relax, his hand rubbing over her side.

"What a crazy day," Lucy murmured. "Remember when we were teenagers and party at the guild on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. It was crazy back then too," Natsu chuckled. "We used to do the twelve days of parties as a tradition. Now, seems like everyone started their own traditions over the years, huh?"

"The kids changed all our lives," Lucy hummed. "We haven't had a guild Christmas Eve party in a while."

"Yeah, but I'm happy I can spend time with our family," Natsu said. "With the amount of requests we get, it's nice to come home and bake cookies for Santa and watch Christmas movies with the kids."

"You just like making cookies so you can lick the spoon," Lucy laughed.

Natsu grinned. "You said it, not me."

Lucy hummed and cuddled against Natsu. Natsu held her tenderly as his eyes watched the intense battle between Jura and the Bosconese Mage. The arena had been shield, but the field itself had been turned into the jungle. So for a few moments, Lucy fell asleep to Natsu's heartbeat while Natsu watched the match.

Well, until they heard a faint cry upstairs.

While Natsu's ears could be unmatched unless by another Dragon Slayer, Lucy was in-tune with her children and sprang from Natsu's grip. She gave Natsu a look saying she would check on their daughter and walked away from the living room and to the steps. She padded up the steps when she could hear Luna whining for her. She sighed.

 _I had a feeling Luna would still be awake._

Lucy landed on the second floor and easily found Luna's room. The little six-year-old brightened when she saw her mother, but frowned again.

"Where's Papa?" Luna asked.

Lucy paused in coming to Luna's room before whisper-shouting down the hall. "Natsu!" When she heard shuffling from downstairs, she knew he would be up soon. Lucy trotted into Luna's bedroom and moved to lie down next to her youngest daughter and pulled her onto her lap. "What's wrong, Luna?" she asked.

"I can't sleep," Luna complained.

Lucy stroked Luna's hair soothingly. "Can't or won't?" she asked.

Luna mumbled, "I don't want to."

"But you have to sleep!" came Natsu's voice. He entered the room with a soft smile on his face and crawled onto Luna's bed to her other side. "You have to sleep if you want Santa to come to our house," Natsu clarified.

"But I _can't_!" Luna insisted. "What if I never fall asleep, and Santa doesn't come to our house?" she asked, looking up at her mother with watery eyes.

Lucy smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry, Lu. He'll come for us," she assured. "Why don't we read a book for you to go to sleep, hm?"

Luna looked at her mother curiously. "What book?"

"Well, it's a book you have to read before Christmas," Natsu said. With a quick jerk of the head, one of the books from Luna's shelves loosened itself and glided over to Natsu's outstretched hand.

Luna peered at the cover with furrowed eyebrows. "T—…T'was…the…night…be—… before?" She looked at her father to make sure she pronounced it correctly. When he nodded encouragingly, Luna continued to read the title. "Christmas," she finished. "T'was the Night before Christmas?"

Lucy nodded, rubbing Luna's arm. "Mmm-hmm. We used to read it to you kids every Christmas Eve, but we forgot this year. No wonder you couldn't fall asleep!"

"Let's read it now!" Luna decided. "I want to sleep so Santa will come."

Lucy and Natsu conversed silently through their eyes. Natsu raised both his eyebrows while Lucy stared for a few moments and gave a quick nod.

Natsu opened the book, skipping over the page that repeated the title and the dedication page, and flipped to the first two pages of the story. Rather than the normal picture of snowed houses, it was a picture of the Fairy Tail Guild covered in snow and Christmas decorations. And on the second page was the inside of Fairy Tail, the Mages partying about with eggnog and booze and Christmas spirit.

Lucy squinted at the pages. "Natsu… I don't remember us reading this version to the kids," she muttered.

Natsu only laughed. "Well, Mira actually gave this to me," he admitted. "She had her, Freed, and Reedus work on it. It's about Fairy Tail! Neat, huh?"

Lucy smiled. "Couldn't hurt to read it," she agreed.

And so, Natsu read:

 _T'was the night before Christmas_ , _when all through the guild,_

 _The Mages were partying; the tables were filled_.

Lucy picked up the rhyme scheme:

 _No "Silent Night" for these folks; they partied 'til dawn_

 _And hoped the hangovers would not last long._

"What's a 'hangover'?" Luna asked her parents.

Lucy shot Natsu a look, and Natsu swooped into the rescue. "Well, when you get really wasted—"

"It's just a bad headache, baby," Lucy interrupted, offering her husband a dangerous smile. "Isn't that right, _Natsu_?"

Natsu gulped. "Um, yeah! Just a really, _really_ bad headache," he agreed nervously.

There came a petite yawn and a sleepy sigh. "You're reading _again_?" came Nashi's voice.

The three Dragneels looked over to see Nashi blinking herself awake with her pink hair wild and her Christmas pajamas wrinkled.

Lucy gestured for Nashi to come toward the bed, and the girl complied. "Did we wake you up?" she asked as Nashi climbed onto the bed and plopped in-between Lucy and Natsu.

Nashi shrugged. "Kind of. I was getting up to get something to drink anyways." She eyed the Christmas tale curiously. "I don't remember reading this," she murmured.

"Auntie Mira gave it to us!" Luna burst. "It's so cool!"

That got Nashi interested. She looked up at her father. "Can I read the next part?" she pleaded.

Natsu nodded and gave the book to Nashi, flipping the page for her. "Sure thing," he agreed.

The next pages were up close drawings of Fairy Tail Mages. Mira was at the bar with a drunken Freed laughing with an eggnog mustache. And the other page had a blushing Elfman standing on a table, preaching, while Evergreen tried desperately to get him down. On the stage, Gajeel was in his classic white suit and strummed his guitar with music notes coming from his mouth.

Nashi cleared her throat as she carefully read the next rhyme:

 _Sweet Mira was pouring drinks with such care._

 _Even Freed was laughing, no matter how rare._

Before Nashi could go on, another set of footsteps interrupted her. They all looked up to see Igneel and Luke, both with their bedhead and unkempt pajamas. The two of them stumbled into the room—Luke more awake than his twin—and climbed onto the bed without a word.

Natsu chuckled as his boy, ruffling Igneel's hair as the two of them climbed onto his lap. "Guess we woke up the two of you too?" he figured.

Luke simply nodded while lying against Natsu.

Nashi cleared her throat and began to read again:

 _And Eflman_ —

"Wait!" Igneel cried, onyx eyes wide and urgent. He looked at Nashi. " _I_ want to read the next line!" he demanded.

Nashi opened her mouth to argue, but one look from her father and a raised eyebrow from her mother made her argument die in her throat. She begrudgingly gave the book to Igneel whom grinned in response and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Iggy, that's not nice," Luna scolded, frowning at her brother.

Igneel blushed a little under Luna's stare and ducked his head in apology. "Sorry, Lu. Sorry, Nash," he muttered before looking at the next page. He read aloud:

 _And Elfman spoke of manhood, and Gajeel sang a tune,_

 _Yet none of them knew what would happen quite soon._

Nashi flipped the page. The page on the left showed confused guild mates looking at the guild doors, and the page on the right showed a happy-go-lucky Natsu on his feet, a nearly-naked Gray, and Droy stuffing his face while Jet sprinted to Levy.

Luna laughed and pointed at Gray. "Uncle Gray's naked!"

Natsu grumbled, "Damn stripper."

"Language," Lucy scolded. "Luke, why don't you read the next line?

Luke opened his eyes and yawned. "Yes, Mom." He peered at the next line. He spoke:

 _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

 _Natsu sprang to the door to see what was the matter._

"What's a 'clatter'?" Luna wondered.

"It means noise," Nashi explained. "A really loud noise. So, basically, Igneel."

"Hey!" Igneel cried, irate.

Lucy reached over to pat Igneel's cheek in consolation. "You're just expressive," she soothed. "And that's what I love about you."

Igneel beamed at his mother. "Hear that, Nashi? Mom said I'm 'expressive'," he told his older sister smugly, puffing out his chest.

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what that means, Igloo?" she sneered.

Igneel glared at Nashi. "Don't call me 'Igloo'!" he commanded.

Nashi grinned mischievously. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nashi Layla and Igneel Zeref," Lucy barked, effectively silencing her children. She gave both a soft glare, but her mouth was pressed in a firm line. "That's enough out of the two of you."

"Santa doesn't bring presents to bad kids," Natsu cautioned. "Wouldn't want Santa to change his mind and give you both lumps of coal, would you?"

Igneel and Nashi muttered their agreeing "no"s and did not ague anymore. Natsu took the book from Igneel, holding it wide enough for all of them to see. He recited:

 _Away flew Gray's clothes in a flash, just in a flash,_

 _Droy kept eating his food while Jet ran to Levy in a dash,_

Luna yawned, and Lucy stroked her daughter's hair. Natsu flipped the page. Loke was featured with his fist coated in his Regulus. Juvia was clinging to a naked Gray with loving eyes. The other page featured Mira with a surprised look on her face.

Lucy recited:

 _Loke lit up the night with his starlit bright ring_

 _While Juvia swore to protect Gray-sama with a tight cling,_

 _When what to their wondering eyes should appear,_

 _But something that made Mira gasp and cry, "Oh, dear!"_

"Oh, _no_!" Luna gasped. "What's scaring Auntie Mira?" she asked, looking up at her mother in worry.

Both Lucy and Natsu laughed. " _Shhh_! We have to read the rest of the story to find out," Natsu shushed his daughter with a wink. Prodding Nashi, he murmured to her, "Why don't you read the next line, princess?"

Nashi beamed and looked at the set of pages. There was the deceased Master Makarov with his eyes gleaming and a bag slung over his shoulders.

Nashi began the next couplet:

 _T'was a dirty old geezer, so perverted and off,_

 _They knew in a moment it must be Makarov._

 _He was larger than a giant, purely to carry the sack._

 _He called off their names, his voice sharp like a crack._

"Who's"—Luna squinted at the page—"'Makarov'?"

A fond look was in the eyes of Natsu and Lucy.

"He was our guild master when we were younger," Lucy explained. "Kind and strong and firm…"

"Yeah. Gramps was the best," Natsu recalled.

" _Oh_! He's Uncle Laxus' grandpa!" Nashi remembered.

Lucy nodded. "That's right, sweetie! And your uncle Laxus and Lance and Mary Jane are as kind-hearted as Master Makarov."

Natsu nudged Luke. "Why don't you read the next line?"

Luke flipped the page. There stood his aunt Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia, and Cana and his own mother, all with the look of surprise on their faces.

Luke read:

" _Here, Erza! Here, Levy! Here, Mira and Lisanna!_

 _Come, Lucy! Come, Evergreen! Come, Juvia and Cana!_

 _I want only the girls, such beauties enthrall._

 _You boys, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"Gramps sounds like a total pervert," Igneel muttered.

Lucy chuckled. "He wasn't a… ' _total'_ pervert," she tried to defend in the name of the last guild master. "He just liked women a lot."

Natsu barked a laugh. "Nah! Gramps was a _total_ perv!" he crowed. "You wouldn't _believe_ all the stunts he pulled to peek in on the girls!"

"Oh please, like you were any better," Lucy retorted. "I recall you and the boys spying on us when we went to the baths, remember?"

Natsu waved away Lucy's memory. "That's all in the past now," he said smoothly. "Besides, you're my wife. I'm allowed to be a pervert and peek on you. It's my job."

Lucy's eyebrows twitched. "It won't be for much longer," she said darkly. She took the book and set it in front of her and Luna. She flipped the page. Natsu looked mad with flames on his hands and his eyes white as he yelled at Makarov. The next page, all the men of Fairy Tail had rallied behind him while the master seemed thoroughly pleased.

She read aloud:

 _As dry leaves that before the summer sun burn,_

 _Natsu's fists went aflame to be sexistly spurned._

" _I want my present, you old geezer!" he screamed._

 _All the men in the guild joined behind him, it seemed._

Lucy stopped and nudged Nashi. Nashi took the book from her mother and flipped the page. On the left page, Lucy was in dire shock and fainted with Levy holding her, a look of agitation on her face. Wendy looked comically shattered with a sweat drop on her temple. The right page contained the brave knight Erza with her swords and a demonic Mirajane grinning sadistically at the men and the master.

In a loud tone, Nashi picked up where Lucy left off:

 _Lucy clutch her tight bosom; Levy began to protest,_

 _Wendy whispered, "Was I not called because I lack any chest?"_

 _Erza brandished her sword and it gleamed in the night._

 _Mira went Satan Soul and gave them all a big fright._

Natsu flipped the page. All the Fairy Tail Mages had seemed to gather in anger while their master still looked pleased with his work. Natsu flashed a grin at Luna before reading in a dramatic voice:

 _And then, in a twinkling, the man haughtily laughed,_

 _The chuckles and chiding of their master quite daft._

 _A brawl was about to take place, they all knew._

 _The dirty old master versus his bratty crew._

Natsu chuckled as he flipped the page. "Gramps did like to call us 'brats, didn't he, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. Those were good times."

The next page contained everyone looking up in surprise as the guild doors open. The page on the right showed a figure of a man with a tattered cloak.

Natsu kept reading:

 _When up stepped a man wearing a cloak to his feet,_

 _And his clothes were tarnished with mud and with peat._

 _A bundle of toys he had flung on his back._

 _And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

He flipped the page and a familiar face came into view. Warm brown eyes, blue messy hair, and a tattoo anyone could recognize miles away.

 _His eyes—how they twinkled! A tattoo under his eye!_

 _His hair like a summer-colored midnight-blue sky!_

 _His sad little mouth was drawn up in a heartfelt smile,_

 _As he saw Erza's gleam in recognition after a while._

Luna let out a tired laugh as she nuzzled against Lucy. "Santa sounds pretty," she yawned.

Igneel looked at his little sister in disbelief. "Santa's not supposed to be 'pretty'! Santa's fat!"

"Actually, that man isn't Santa," Lucy put in. "He's an old friend of Fairy Tail."

Igneel looked at the story quizzically. "What type of story is this anyways?" he pouted.

Before Igneel could go on a rant, Luke pleaded to his mother, "Can you read more? Igneel will shut up if you do."

Luna gasped. "Luke said a bad word!" she tattled.

"That's right," Lucy agreed. "Luke, what do we say instead of that?"

Luke sighed. "We say, 'be quiet'," he muttered. "Mom, can you _please_ keep reading so Igneel will be quiet?"

Igneel nudged his brother good-naturedly. "Thanks, Luke," he said sarcastically.

Lucy smiled. "Well when you ask like that, of course I can."

Natsu carefully passed the book back to Lucy, whom took it with ease. She flipped the page. There went the mysterious man passing out toys to each one of the guild mates whose eyes lit up in happiness.

Lucy spoke softly, her voice soothing her children:

 _He spoke not a word, but went along each row,_

 _And handed each one of them a gift with a bow._

 _With a nod and a wink, he stepped back into the snow,_

 _And he suddenly vanished with a magical glow._

"I want to read next," Nashi declared loudly.

Lucy instantly shushed her daughter and looked down at her youngest one. Nashi followed Lucy's gaze and immediately understood. Luna's eyes had fluttered shut and she was softly breathing against Lucy. When the silence had settled in, Luna's eyes peaked open and she stirred against Lucy.

"I'm still awake," Luna said weakly. "I want to hear the rest of the story."

Natsu chuckled quietly. "Of course, baby girl. Nashi, take over for your mom."

Silently, Nashi nodded and stole the book from her mother. She flipped to the next page—the two pages were dedicated to Natsu who soared in the air, thanks to Happy, and both searched the night sky—and began reading quietly, glancing at her half-asleep little sister:

 _Natsu sprang in the air, and Happy helped him to fly._

 _Yet, they couldn't find Jellal, no matter how hard they'd try_

"Who's 'Jellal'?" Nashi wondered.

"An old friend," Lucy answered. She looked at her husband. "Natsu?"

Natsu took over and flipped the page. It was close to the last pages of the story with a panorama of all of Magnolia and silhouettes of Natsu and Happy in the air.

 _But they heard him exclaim after fading from sight,_

 _"Merry Christmas to all…!"_

He flipped to the last page of the story. It was a distant aerial view of Magnolia with the cloaked Jellal floating from above.

"… _and to all a good night!"_

Nashi quietly closed the book, and they all looked to see Luna soundly asleep against Lucy, hair falling onto her face. Gently, Lucy swept it away and smiled at the sleeping face of her youngest.

"I knew she'd fall asleep with this," she whispered.

Natsu looked at Nashi and the twins. "Time for you three to go to bed," he told them.

Igneel groaned. " _Seriously_?"

"Yes. _Seriously_ ," Lucy answered. "If you don't, Santa may not visit and then no presents!"

Nashi laughed. "Yeah, and Gale would totally make fun of you for it," she added.

"And MJ," Luke put in.

Igneel crawled off his father's lap with a scowl on his face. "Fine, I get it. I'll go to bed," he muttered. "Come on, Luke. Goodnight, Mom, Dad," he added to his parents.

"Hey, what about me?" Nashi complained.

Igneel hopped off the bed and turned to give his sister a grin and a playful eye roll. "Yeah, yeah. Good night, Nashi," he bid before trotting out of the room.

Luke gave Nashi a smile as he proceeded to get off Natsu's lap. "Night, Nashi," he bid. "Good night, Mom and Dad."

As Luke jumped off the bed and followed Igneel's trail, Natsu and Lucy called quietly, "Good night, boys!"

Nashi sighed as she began to move off the bed. "Good night!" she farewelled as she wriggled her way off the bed and bounded over to the shelf. She put the book back and made her way to the doorway and walked back to her room.

Lucy sighed, leaning against Luna's headboard. "I'm glad that worked," she admitted.

Natsu nodded. "Definitely." His eyes widened. "The fight! I've been missing it!"

Lucy sent Natsu a withering look. "Is that all you can think about?" she asked him dryly.

Natsu chuckled and moved to get off the bed. He watched as Lucy carefully moved Luna from her lap and onto the bed. Lucy pulled over the comforter and Luna instantly snuggled to it for warmth. Lucy smiled fondly at her. She felt Natsu's arms wrap around her and pull her close. He rested his chin atop her head and breathed in her scent.

"You know," Natsu suddenly spoke, "as much as I loved partying at the guild on Christmas Eve, I'm glad we stopped and get to do this."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We've all grown up. Our kids matter more. And speaking of kids…" Lucy turned to look up at Natsu. "Come on, Mister Dragon Slayer. We have to prepare for Santa too."

Natsu pouted as Lucy led him out of the room. "But I really wanted to watch the rest of the fight," he protested.

Lucy snorted. "It's probably over by now," she muttered. At Natsu's pouting face, she sighed. "Fine. We can stay up for a little longer."

Natsu's cheeriness instantly returned to his face. "Great!" he enthused. "Come on, Lucy! Let's see if the rest of the fight is on!" With ease, Natsu lifted Lucy into a bridal hold, grinning when she instantly clung to him.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded. "Put me down!"

Natsu shook his head. "I've been a good boy all year! I deserve a little treat for it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, it's Christmas Eve, not Christmas. You don't get your presents until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I can get my presents from Santa tomorrow," Natsu decided as he walked down the hall. "I want my present from you now."

Lucy's eyes widened at the glint in Natsu's eyes. "But Natsu—!"

"Don't worry, Lucy! We've got a good hour till midnight! I'm sure I'll be finished unwrapping and playing with my gift by then," Natsu cackled as he walked down the steps.

Lucy blushed a furious shade of pink, but did not argue as Natsu rushed them both into the living room and got started unwrapping his favorite gift.

* * *

 **Bonus Material**

* * *

"Oh, _Lucy_ … I—… _Lucy_ …"

Lucy only sighed as she drank her eggnog and rum while Natsu looked insanely happy hugging his replica of Igneel action figure. It could even fly on its own and spit fire.

He looked at his wife. "Thanks, Lucy! This is my favorite present ever!" he gushed.

Lucy sighed again, looking away. " _Great_ ," she muttered. "I'm happy you like it."

 _And I wore all this Christmas lace for nothing. Thanks a lot, Mira._

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

I apologize to all of you for lack of updates. I make sure I write little Dragneel Family tid-bits, but fail to upload. This Christmas One is very late (it's March), but I encourage all of you to find Rhov's actual poem. I fell in-love with it at first read and wanted to incorporate her poem into my little story!

The reason for my lack of updating is my new works. It has fifty-one chapters done with six arcs. Around forty-five of them are total complete and I'm happy with them. It will be coming soon. It actually features Fairy Tail's second generation and I have some teasers for all of you!

To the next never-ending adventure!

* * *

 **Fairy Adventure!**

The newest Fairies of Fairy Tail are ready to follow their own dreams and destinies! Join Luna and Nashi Dragneel and the rest of the new Fairies on their grand Fairy Adventure!

°•°•°•°

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is **Fairy Tail**.

The guild of Fairy Tail is no ordinary guild for reasons only stories say. While countless legends have been born in such a guild countless legends have challenged it. But through the power of friendship and the Magic they share, each challenge has been defeated and Fairy Tail persevered.

However, challenges like no other defied this guild. Their names…are Acnologia and Zeref Dragneel. Together, Fairy Tail used their bond with the aid of their friends to defeat them from their evil plans. The battle was costly, but Fairy Tail and their friends survived as always and would be rewarded for their great victory.

Years later, Fiore has moved on from the damages of that fateful battle. Magnolia was rebuilt to be stronger than ever. Mages trained to make their guild the best there ever was. And Fairy Tail rebuilt what they lost to be better than ever. With years passing, the Mages of Fairy Tail settled down and started a new adventure with children to raise. But with these children come new legends to be born. With these children come their stories and their… **Fairy Adventure**.

* * *

 _**Chapters are called Episodes_

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 001 (The Angel, the Devil, and the Demon Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 001**

 _The Angel and the Devil_

天国と地獄！無理だろペアを入力してください

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Growling, Nashi used her flight to stop herself from falling altogether and rose from the hole. She planted herself on solid ground, right in the middle of a grinning Taurus with his axe at the ready and an impassive Virgo. She glanced between them.

 _I knew it wouldn't be easy fighting two Spirits. And they're Golden Zodiacs which makes them even more powerful._

She tightened her grip on her sword.

 _And I get to train with them._

Nashi allowed the Sword of Truth to vanish in a flash of light as she charge her next attack. She put her hands in front of her as energy collected itself in the form of a large sledgehammer. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Virgo and Taurus pause.

 _In a real battle, my enemy would have thrown an attack my way. But when I see them pause, it just reminds me this is training._

" _God's_ …" Nashi muttered, beginning the incantation, "… _Hamme_ —!"

 _"Ice Devil's Rage!"_

Nashi flinched, her Magic vanishing at the disturbance. She felt a blast of cold air rushing at her. Before it could hit her, she felt Taurus rush to her aid and take on the attack for her.

As the wintry attack died, Nashi looked past Taurus to see a grinning Gary Fullbuster staring at Taurus in amusement. His silvery white hair was prominent as his blue irises against the blacks of his eyes glowed as though they were reflecting the moon light. However, the silver hair faded back into black and the predatory glowing eyes faded back into the normal blue eyes he always had that carried an air of friendliness.

Gary looked at Nashi with a smile. "Hello, my darling Angel."

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 005 (The Arborea Summit Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 005**

 _Of Mountains and Mysteries_

山頂上の冬の嵐！輝くルナの時間になりましたでしょうか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary persisted, "This is your _first_ assignment, Luna. It doesn't matter that Lance, Mystogan, and myself are S-Class. I'm going to worry about Angel just like Gale is going to worry about your safety."

Luna nodded. "I know," she said quietly. Her eyes drifted over to Gale. He was alert, but was responding back to Mystogan. She looked away.

 _He was just being a good friend and showing that he cares. I acted so mean to him_.

She sighed.

 _Great going, Lu_.

Luna kept up her pace with Gary when she felt something. Something warm was stirring inside her, clawing for a way out. Something dark was coming at them. Luna felt a wave of dread and despair coming down the tunnel. Before she could say anything, she felt something gripping her feet. She looked down to see darkness in the form of hands latch onto her and pull her down into a pool of darkness.

" _Gary_!" Luna screamed.

However, when Luna looked up, Gary was fighting away another dark hand that had appeared from the walls. As she sunk deeper and deeper, she saw the others fighting too. Lance was using his lightning to drive away the hands attempting to capture him while Nashi was punching and kicking them away before one of them grabbed her by the wrist. Mystogan was using blasts from his hands, forcing the hands rushing at him to disappear. Gale was fighting them valiantly as he conjured a shield made of rose quartz. She caught his eye when she was waist deep in the pool of darkness.

Gale's eyes widened. " _Blondie_!" He quickly shoved away the hands reaching for him and sprinted towards her.

Luna tried moving her hand, but it was caught in the darkness. Her eyes met his as her shoulders began sinking into the pool.

" _Gale_!" she screamed, but it was too late.

The last thing she saw was a dark hand appear from the ground and grab his leg, tripping him. His eyes never left hers, wide and desperate, as she sunk wholly into the abyss and drowned in darkness.

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 013 (Harvest Festival Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 012**

 _Iron Maiden VS Iron Maiden_

バトルレディ！アイアン・メイデンアイアンビーストです

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cool hazel matched cool kobicha.

A frown matched a frown.

Neither woman lost her composure. It was a simple test of the will and neither would lose.

Wind swept through short locks of scarlet and messy locks of dark blue. It picked up, swirling around them. Whistling breezes did not bother them. Nothing could make them turn away from their stares on each other.

Suddenly, Magic fizzled in the air.

Magenta crackled in the air, then platinum, then magenta again. Pops of Magic appeared in the air as though battling each other at such a rapid pace, neither could see it.

The whistling turned into soulful howls.

And then, the ground beneath both of them slightly broke, becoming dented.

It was then that Magic Circles were activated. Erza's magenta Magic Circle slowly spun beneath her and illuminated her features. Olivia's platinum Magic Circle spun as well, making her hazel eyes shimmer.

Erza spoke first. "Don't make me regret giving you the 'Iron Maiden' title," she forewarned.

"Don't worry," Olivia spoke. "I won't."

Erza nodded and held out a hand. " _Requip_!" she chanted. Gold and magenta fizzled around her as blue energy swirled around her body. " _Heaven's Wheel Armor_!"

Olivia turned her body and put her right foot behind her. She curled her hands into fists set them into fighting position. " _Iron Enhance_!" she chanted. An outline of her Magic surrounded her body and her eyes glowed into the shining gray color as her Magic Circle left.

Erza was quick to change in her armor and was left stunningly beautiful with her wings flapping once before Erza took off into the air. She raised a hand and commanded, " _Blumenblatt_!" Sword after sword appeared in their air, all with their blades sharpened nicely and ready to abide their mistress' wishes. They went in front of Erza as though to protect her. She grabbed one sword in each hand and gave Olivia a challenging look. "Charge!" she commanded her swords as she rushed before them.

Olivia narrowed her eyes as Erza sped towards her with her swords. She knew this attack. " _Iron King's Shield_!" she chanted. She put her arms in a X-formation in front of her as her Iron Magic created a large, glistening dome-shield.

Erza continued her charge and slashed at the shield before allowing her requipped swords to do the same. She flew high in the sky to see the damage. She, however, was not shocked when she saw Olivia's shield kept intact from the attack.

Olivia dismissed her shield and looked up at Erza coolly. "Did you really think that would get passed my shield?" she asked.

"No," Erza said honestly. "I trust in your skills."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Let me show you what I have learned." Her Magic Circle appeared beneath her once more. "Let my iron turn me into the _Iron Beast_!" she chanted.

Erza took the time to cast another attack. Swords requipped around her with Erza as their orchestrator. " _Dance, my_ _swords_!" she commanded and the swords circled around her elegantly. Soon, they sped up, rotating faster and faster and faster until the swords merged into a circle of light. Erza lifted her two swords. "Now…show Olivia your dance!" she slashed her swords down and the circle of swords launched itself at Olivia.

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 025 (Lucky Duck Casino Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 025**

 _Winter Queen Vs the Angel Princess_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Well, don't you know about Anna Heartfilia?" Muta asked.

"My ancestor?" Nashi echoed. "I mean she was one of the most powerful Spirit Mages in Earth Land, right? What about her?"

Muta tched. "You really don't know anything about anything, do you?"

 _"Say that to my face, stupid kitty!"_ Nashi bristled. "What's so great about my heritage? I mean, yeah, my parents are powerful and all, and yes, my mama comes from a line of Spirit Mages and my grandpa was a dragon, but I don't think it's too big of a deal."

"Nashi," Sonya spoke, "your heritage is _everything_."

Nashi swung her gaze onto Sonya. "Why?" she demanded. "What's so important about it? I already know my parents are powerful Mages. It's _great_."

Sonya shook her head. "No, you don't understand," she said. "Your heritage is one that I know and so does my father."

Nashi was taken back at that. "What? Why?" she questioned. "Why would any of you know about my family?"

Sonya hesitated. "Um, well, the thing is, your father is—"

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

The three quieted and tensed.

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

Muta's ear twitched. "It's _her_ ," he growled lowly. "She and her beast are coming."

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

Nashi stood up and began walking to the mouth of the cave.

Sonya looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Nashi stopped at the mouth of the cave. "Sonya, Muta… I made you both a promise."

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

"Sonya, to you, I promised I would return your mother to you. But to both of you, I promised to return Baldrian to its former glory," Nashi reminded.

Muta was on his feet in an instant. "Now just wait a minute, girl, don't try and do anything crazy."

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

Nashi did not turn around to look at Muta or Sonya. "As a Fairy Tail member, I make sure to do what's right and honor it." A pink Magic Circle blossomed underneath her feet, illuminating her. "But as a Dragneel and a Heartfilia, as the Angel Princess, and as just being me, I make it so I honor every promise I ever make," she told them as pink covered her.

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

The pink shattered off of Nashi beautifully. She was left in her Divine Soul: Seraphim armor. Her six golden wings looked as though fire was licking them. Her armor was sleek and untouched. She looked radiant, like a seraph about to charge into battle.

"So, I ask that the two of you stay here and figure out a way to get us from here to the room," Nashi requested.

"Nashi, please, don't do this," Sonya pleaded. "Whoever that girl is, she's beaten you once. And that was with Muta and I helping only a little."

"Yeah. Think this through, girl," Muta warned.

"I thank you for your concern, but it's not needed," Nashi said lightly. "I understand I was defeated once. But I can't let it happen again."

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

"This a fight I can't lose," Nashi said. "And in the names of the Heavens and in Fairy Tail, I _won't_."

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 035 (Winter Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 035**

 _To A Fairy Happy New Year_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Penelope stood up. "Well… If that is the promise you will make… Then, I will hold you to that. And should you break your promise?" She slammed down her catalog, jostling the whole table. "You will wear this."

The table looked at the costume curiously—

—and was quickly disturbed.

A tall woman of flaming red hair was modeling the outfit, winking, with a long-range rifle that she licked. They did not know what to pay more attention to. The black and red-flamed bikini that barely covered the model's busty chest; the black short-shorts that barely covered anything with a white belt that hung loose on her hips; or the white leather boots that were high-heeled and dangerous.

Luna's eyebrow twitched. "I"— _twitch twitch_ — "have to wear… _that_?"

"Don't you think that's a little…much?" Silver wondered.

Paige snorted. "How can it be much? There's practically nothing there."

"I was going to make Luna wear it for the party, but this sounds better as a _punishment_ ," Penelope decided as she pushed up her glasses, making them glint.

 _Why do you have to sound so happy when you mention 'punishment'?_ Luna cried.

Ena nodded in approval. "I like it."

 _What's there to like?_ Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe we should replace the gun with a whip," Ena advised. "It would make L look sexier."

"That's what I was thinking too," Penelope said. She flipped the page and pointed at another cosplay. "I was also looking at this costume. I think it might be better than the last."

It was worse than the last.

The woman was blonde this time, slender and beautiful. She wore a General's uniform and cap. It would not have been so bad if the outfit did not include a skirt that gave a glimpse of panties of having a deep v-neck that exposed cleavage and the girl did not carry handcuffs in her teeth.

Luna's eyes bulged.

 _How is this any better?!_

"Actually, I like this one a lot better," Paige piped.

Luna looked at Paige, comically betrayed.

 _No! Not you too!_

Ena nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. It'll bring out L's dominatrix side."

 _We're too young to know that word!_

"I like the hat," Silver put in. "It'll look cute on you, Lulu!"

 _You're missing the issue here!_

"And the handcuffs are real, so she can use them," Penelope added.

 _What is wrong with all of you?!_

Luna comically cried, burying her head into her hands. "I just want to die," she whimpered.

A clearing throat. "Err… Blondie?"

Luna looked up to see— "Huh? Gale?"

The tabled looked as well to see Gale looking down at Luna with an awkward expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Luna wondered. "Weren't you staying at my house?"

"Yeah. But, we're on the hunt for Ellie since Luke has her Secret Santa gift," Gale explained, though looked tense as he said it. "I saw you in here so I thought I'd stop by."

Luna smiled. "Oh. Well, that's nice of you."

Gale scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes. "And, I, uh… I had a question to ask you," he added.

"Oh! Well, go ah—"

"Hold it!"

Everyone looked at Ena who held up a hand. Her burning brown eyes met Gale's confused stare.

"Listen here, Redfox, and listen good. There's a serious question we must ask you," she declared.

"It's a matter of life and death," Penelope added. "We're all at stake here."

Gale blinked. "Um, okay. What is it?"

In an instant, Penelope and Ena crowded Gale with the catalog being held in front of him.

"Which cosplay would look sexier on our dear Luna?" Ena demanded to know.

" _That's not a matter of life and death_!" Luna cried.

Penelope pointed at a cosplay. "This one would bring out her boobs," she commented.

Ena pointed at another. "But, this one has a short skirt. It's ideal for a panty shot," she argued.

Comical tears left Luna's eyes. "Stop talking about it! Please! You're embarrassing me!"

Silver patted Luna's back cheerfully. "There, there, Lulu! We're just trying to do you a favor!"

 _What kind of favor is this?_ Luna whimpered.

Gale furrowed his eyebrows and hummed thoughtfully. He was silent for one, two, three, four, five, s—

"Well, this one would definitely accentuate her figure," he commented in a low, serious tone as he pointed at the catalog. "And this one over here is great for more cleavage to show."

Luna paled as she shook.

 _Gale, how could you?!_

 _SCREECH._

Everyone looked at Luna who had stood up from the table. She kept her head down, her eyes being shadowed.

" _Gale_." Her voice was low. It was rough. It was solemn.

Gale raised an eyebrow and tipped his head. "Uh, yeah? What's up?"

The next thing anyone knew, Luna was dragging Gale out of the café at a fast pace by his black scarf.

"We'll be back in a second!" Luna called before disappearing with Gale out the door.

Everyone looked where they left. Then—

"Perhaps the whip was a little too much," Ena hummed. She settled back down in her seat with the catalog and flipped to another page. Her face brightened. "Oh! Penny, look at this!"

Penelope stared out the window to see Luna letting go of Gale who fell to the ground. As she turned to get back to her seat, her eyes flickered back to the two of them.

 _You must keep your promise to me…white maiden._

* * *

 **Teaser from Episode 044 (Boundary Forest Arc)**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 044**

 _A Battle of Wits_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _He_ – _hurt_ – _MJ_ ," Igneel rasped. "He hurt my friend, _my_ partner."

The flames surrounding Igneel grew.

Mary Jane felt her body tremble involuntarily. She took an unsteady step back, but ended up tripping and landing on her butt. Her eyes stayed on Igneel's blazing form.

" _Igneel_ …" she whispered.

Malandro glanced back to look at Igneel. "Well, well, looks like someone is having a little tantrum, _chi-chi_ ," came his taunt.

"You're going to pay for this, bastard," Igneel snarled. " _You_ …"

He made a dash for Malandro.

Mary Jane lurched forward to get to him, but was too late. "You stupid moron, _wait_!" she commanded.

It was too late. Igneel loomed over Malandro. His teeth were bared, flashing his fangs, and his pupils dilated in utter rage.

"… _deserve to feel pain_!" Igneel growled.

Mary Jane was torn between anger and terror. " _Igneel_!" she screamed.

A Magic Circle of red with a symbol of a flaming bird surrounded in fire bloomed beneath Igneel. It grew and grew until even Malandro had the Magic Circle beneath him.

Malandro only chuckled. " _Chi-chi-chi_ , oh, my. What fun this will be."

Igneel raised a blazing fist. " _Scarlet_ …"—he slammed the fist to the ground—" _Inferno_!"

The Magic Circle glowed.

And then, flames exploded.

* * *

That's all the teasers you'll get for now! Let me know what you think of the teasers! I have a playlist in the making of opening songs and ending songs and even have all the characters voice actors, personalities, histories, and appearances worked out! I'll reveal to you the Dragneel Children Voice Actors:

Nashi Layla Dragneel: Lauren Landa

Igneel Zeref Dragneel: Bryce Papenbrook

Luke Jude Dragneel: Lucien Dodge

Luna Anna Dragneel: Bryn Apprill

If you're interested in learning the identities, Magic-type, and voices of the other characters or even getting more teasers or have _any_ questions about **Fairy Adventure** , please PM me or review, review, _review_!

To our never-ending Fairy Adventure!


	14. Incantation and Dance

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

"I put a spell on you, and now, you're mine."

—Winifred Sanderson, _Hocus Pocus_

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Incantation and Dance**

* * *

 **Ages**

Igneel: 10

Mary Jane: 9

* * *

If people knew the Dreyar family, they knew Mirajane was as perky as they come.

She was the mother figure of all Fairy Tail. From her sweet smile to caring eyes to her soft voice, she was the one to go to advice and comfort. None of them knew what it took for her to be so kind to others. No one knew about the death of Edolas Lisanna Strauss. No one knew the old Mirajane who picked fights for the Hell of it. No one knew the demon look in her eye. No one knew her once-fear of her own Magic. How could they know? When she smiled at you, you felt relaxed. When she spoke to you, there was no judgement.

If people knew the Dreyar family, they knew Laxus was as brooding as they come.

His great-grandfather was a unique man—

(playboy, adventurer… Take your pick.)

—and a man who knew what he wanted and would get it no matter the cost. He had that irritating smirk that drove his wife crazy. But underneath all that cockiness, he was soft-hearted for the people he loved.

(He would never tell people he loved them though. He was too above that.)

Laxus' grandfather, the previous master, was a well-respected man. He was his father's son at one point in time. He was cocky, arrogant, wanted things and would take risks to get them. But as he grew and grew, he became a respected Mage and loved by many. He made friends. His family grew. And he learned what it took to protect his children, his brats, from harm.

Laxus' father—

Let's not talk about that.

Laxus himself brooded and did so religiously. It was his thing. It was his identity. He was in his thoughts and when he wasn't, he was watching his wife work.

If people knew the Dreyar family, they knew Lance was as caring as they come.

Some call Lance's caring a weakness. He was that boy to see an earthworm on a sidewalk and put it into the grass so it may start its work. He was that boy to find a baby bird and nurse it back to health. He was that boy who cried when others called him stupid. But he was a caring boy. A nice, caring boy with ridiculously snow-white hair and glowing emerald eyes.

If people knew the Dreyar family, they knew Mary Jane was as angered as they come.

No one knew why she was angry. Then again, no one cared to ask. Even for such a little thing of bleached golden hair and blank sea-blue eyes, she kept to herself and could only talk in short spurts filled with winter-ice coldness. She disliked the thought of making friends—

(Not liking making friends in Fairy Tail was something that rarely happened.)

—and disliked the thought of being around her guild mates. The only people she relatively got along with was Penelope—they never spoke—and Paige—their talk was limited. There was no one she would willingly talk to without growing angry.

Especially Igneel Dragneel.

He was a bundle of energy and sun and warm things. He enjoyed making people laugh and seeing smiles. It was almost his goal to make everyone be cheerful like him. It was how his parents raised him. It was how both his parents were. He could not help his everlasting happiness.

Mary Jane loathed it.

So, here she was, sitting at Fairy Tail's Halloween party in her lonesome corner. She was dressed as a mummy—

(Not by choice. Mirajane had been heavily insistent.)

—but did not care. Her eyes were closed and her earbuds were in as she listened to music to distract herself. She hated being in the guild. She hated the happiness. She wanted to go home where she could bask in solitude and quiet.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mary Jane ignored it.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mary Jane opened an eye to see Igneel standing before her, grin and all. His costume was some sort of gladiator—

(" _Doesn't Igneel look so cute?_ " Mirajane had squealed.

Mary Jane had ignored her and did not even spare him a passing glance.)

—and with those fangs and his deep onyx eyes, he would be mistaken for a fearsome fighter.

Mary Jane took out an earbud and glared at him. " _What?_ " she snapped.

Igneel laughed and held out a hand. "Come join the party," he urged.

"No." One word filled with such an icy tone should not be possible.

Igneel was persistent. He knew she would not just give in the first time. "Come on, MJ! Don't be such a buzzkill!"

"Don't call me 'MJ'. It pisses me off," Mary Jane growled.

(If Mira ever knew her little girl used the words "pissed off", Laxus would be a dead man.)

Igneel did not relent. "Please?" he tried.

Mary Jane stood up. "No," she rejected again.

"But all my friends have to—"

"I'm not your anything." Mary Jane shouldered past him. "Find other friends. I'm not yours."

" _Abracadabra_!"

Mary Jane huffed and turned around to give him a glare. "What was that?" she demanded.

"Well, now you're my friend!" Igneel said triumphantly. "I put a spell on you, so now, you're mine."

Mary Jane only scowled. "I am _not_ your—!"

Igneel stood in front of her. He was a little taller than her, and he used it every advantage he could get. He put his hands on her shoulder and a serious look crossed his face. "MJ," he said solemnly.

Mary Jane growled. " _Don't_ call me—!"

She stopped.

Igneel's forehead was rested on hers.

"I know you don't like me and all," Igneel confessed. "I really do. And I get it. But… Maybe just this once? Could we please just be friends? Just this once?"

Mary Jane growled and shoved him away.

Igneel fell on his butt and winced.

"You really piss me off," came a mutter.

Igneel looked to see Mary Jane looking away from him with an embarrassed blush on her face. "But… Well… If this is only just a one-time thing, then…" She blushed even more, looking hotly uncomfortable, and extended a hand. "Fine, you moron. Let's be friends for right now and dance."

Igneel blinked in disbelief. "Really?"

Mary Jane quickly shot him a tempered look. "I'm not saying that again."

Igneel leapt to his feet, and his eyes brightened. A sunny grin took over his face. "Awesome! I've been waiting for you to be my friend!" He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Mary Jane allowed herself to be dragged. "Don't get any ideas, moron. This is a one-time thing. Nothing more," she reminded.

"Well, if this is a one-time thing, then I want to make sure you have the awesomest time," Igneel said. He turned his head to give her a smile. "So, for the rest of the night, you're mine, okay? Just mine. I don't want to share you if I can't have you tomorrow."

As Igneel turned back around, Mary Jane stared at the back of his head in wonder.

 _Just his, huh?_

She lowered her face and a small smile went onto her face. "You stupid moron."


	15. Adventures in Babysiting: Loke Version

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

Lions are great with kids…right?

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Adventures in Babysitting**

 _Loke Edition_

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 8

Luke and Igneel: 6

Luna: 4

* * *

It was a Saturday night in Magnolia. The stars were gleaming, the people were out and about, and life carried on. However, in the Dragneel house in the woods, Lucy seemed adamant on grilling the Lion Spirit while Natsu waited on the porch for his wife.

"And you're _sure_ you know what to do incase Igneel starts another fire with his sneeze?" Lucy checked once more with Loke.

Loke sighed, giving her an exasperated smile. "Don't worry, Lucy. I think I know how to handle kids. I've been around long enough to know at least the basics," he joked.

But that did not seem to ease Lucy's worrying. "What if Luna cuts her hand? Or what if Nashi and Igneel start to use magic? Wh—?"

Natsu was the one to interrupt this time. He took Lucy by the shoulders and nailed her with a hard stare. " _Lucy_ ," he said, softer than anyone would think, "stop worrying. Loke knows what he's doing, okay? The kids will be fine without us for two days."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "'Two days'?" she echoed. "What happened to us coming home before midnight tonight?"

Natsu beamed at Lucy, happy she asked. But a primal glint was in his onyx eyes. "Well, I was thinking, after the date, we could—"

"Now, now, lovebirds, let's not say anything in front of the children," Loke intervened, amused by Lucy's pink cheeks and Natsu's slightly hungry eyes. "Why don't you two get along now? We'll be fine."

Lucy looked back at Loke in worry once more. "You're _sure_ you'll be okay? You're okay with this?" she inquired.

Loke chuckled. "You've done so much for me as well as the others, princess. The least I could do is babysit for the night. We'll all be fine. Enjoy your date with your dragon."

Lucy searched Loke's eyes once more before breaking out into a relieved smile. It did not take much to see how exhausted Lucy had been.

"Thank you, Loke," Lucy appreciated.

He raised a hand and stroked Lucy's cheek affectionately. "Don't thank me," he murmured. "We'll all be here when you come home."

Lucy laughed. "You better," she cautioned, half-teasing half-serious.

Loke nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Besides, it's just one night. I doubt things could go too wrong."

Natsu snorted. "That's what you think," he muttered. When Lucy shot him a dark look, Natsu gave her a cheeky smile and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Lucy, let's go!"

Lucy nodded at her husband. "Yeah! Let's go!" she agreed.

Loke walked the happy couple to the door, smiling at them as he stopped at the doorway. He watched as Natsu lead Lucy down the porch steps and down the dirt path. He called out to them: "And don't worry! Everything will be fine!"

Behind Loke, there was a crash and Luna's notorious whine.

Lucy stopped and whipped around, looking at the house frantically. "What happened?" she demanded. "Why's Luna crying? What's wrong with my baby?"

Natsu sighed. "Sorry about this, Lucy, but just remember, there was no other way," he told her.

Lucy looked at Natsu in confusion. "What? What are y—? _Natsu Dragneel, put me down this instant!"_

Natsu boomed in laughter, a mischievous look in his eyes and Cheshire smirk. "No can do, Lucy! You were asking for it!"

" _Put me down right now!"_

Loke felt little hands wrap around his thigh. Curious, Luke peered passed him, observing the comical scene in front of him with wide eyes. Loke guessed he would be amazed too if he saw his mother slung over his father's shoulders, him laughing childishly while she screamed at him. Even Loke could not stop himself from smiling.

 _Those two will never stop their antics, will they?_

Natsu turned back to Loke and waved with his free hand. "Thanks for this, Loke! See you later!" he called.

Loke smirked. "Be careful with my princess!" he warned.

Natsu laughed, eyeing Lucy's rear lustfully. "Believe me, I will," he promised. He turned around and took off down the dirt path. "Bye, kids!"

Lucy looked up from her position and tried to wave at Loke and Luke. "Bye, kids! Mama loves you! See you soon!"

With Natsu's speed, it did not take long for the couple to disappear from sight and start their date. Loke had to smile and shake his head. Those two would never get old in spirit.

"Uncle Loke, I'm hungry!" came Igneel's whine.

Loke walked back inside and closed the door behind him to see Igneel looking at him pleadingly. Loke laughed and put a hand on Igneel's hair, tussling it.

"Alright, let's get you guys fed," Loke conceded. "What do you guys want?"

Igneel brightened. "Pizza!"

"Ice cream!" Nashi burst.

"Spaghetti," Luke suggested.

"Cookies!" Luna yearned.

Loke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, let's check what you guys have in the fridge first all right?" He stooped down to pick up Luna and trotted down the hall to the kitchen with the twins and Nashi on his tail. The kitchen was spotless and that was most likely thanks to Lucy. However, on the island, there was a note left. Curious, Loke walked over to it and read the letter.

It read:

 _Loke,_

 _For dinner, feed the kids chicken nuggets and fries. Don't listen to their dinner suggestions._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

 _P.S. Make sure Igneel and Nashi get the same amount or you'll have a fight on your hands._

Loke smiled and shook his head in amusement.

 _Oh, princess… Should've known you'd still give advice._

Luke got on the tips of his toes and tried to peer at the letter. "What's it say?" he demanded. "Is it from Mom?"

Loke nodded. "Your mom certainly knows everything," he chuckled. Squatting down, he put Luna down on her own two feet.

Luna puffed her cheeks and clung to his neck. "No!" she refused. "I wan' stay with you!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but Uncle Loke has to make dinner for you four," Loke apologized, attempting to pry her off from him.

"No!" Luna whined.

Loke smiled softly at the four-year-old. "C'mon, Lu," he told her. "You have to let g—"

 _CRASH._

"Oh, my God, you're such an idiot, _Igloo_ ," came Nashi's snarl.

Igneel was quick to retaliate. "You're the idiot, _Nash Potatoes_ ," he sneered.

"Quit calling me that!" Nashi screamed.

"It's all your fault!" Igneel blamed.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Loke sweatdropped. "Are they always like this?" he wondered.

Luke sighed. "Pretty much. It gets worse when Mom and Dad aren't home."

Loke looked at Luke. "What do you—?"

 _SMACK._

"Ow!" came Nashi's scream. She was holding her cheek while Igneel looked at her triumphantly.

"That's what you get," Igneel decided.

Nashi growled. "Shut up!"

Immediately, she lunged at Igneel and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Take that!" Nashi said as she punched Igneel's face.

Igneel kicked her. "Well, take this!"

Loke, Luna, and Luke all watched as Igneel and Nashi beat each other up with no regard to anyone's opinions.

Loke's eyes twitched. "I feel like I should stop them, but if I do, I'll get punched," he confessed.

Luke only sighed. "I got this." After clearing his throat, he yelled, "You two better stop fighting or else Lu's going to cry."

Loke looked bewildered.

 _What type of plan is that?_

He looked at Luna to see the girl's eyes watering and her face scrunching up.

 _Is she actually going to do it?_

Igneel and Nashi stopped their fighting immediately with their arms around each other and forced smiles on their faces.

"Don't cry, Lu! See? Igneel and I were just playing around!" Nashi laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" Igneel agreed. "So, please, don't cry!"

Luna sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Okay," she agreed.

Loke did not miss the way Luke and Luna smirked at each other.

 _S-S-So cunning and so young! They definitely got that from Lucy! Then again, Natsu would do that too…_

Laughing, Loke clapped his hands to get attention on himself _._ "All right, kids! How about some dinner and then we can play a game before bed, eh?"

The kids were silent at the suggestion.

Luna looked pale.

Loke looked at them all in confusion. "What's wrong? What did I say?" he fretted.

"Unc-kie Loke," Luna whispered, "you said the 'g' word."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "The 'g' word?" he echoed.

"Did you say… _game_?" Nashi wondered. A dangerous glint was in her eyes.

Igneel smirked. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Even Luke seemed in on it by the challenging expression on his face. "Oh, it is so _on_!"

Loke took a step back as the three siblings began sizing up the other, fear written in his eyes. "The 'g' word wouldn't happen to be 'game'…would it?" he whispered to Luna.

Luna only hid behind his leg, shaking.

Loke looked down at the little girl. "Luna?" he called.

Luna only pointed at her siblings.

Loke looked back at them and nearly lost his spirit. All of them had competitive auras surrounding them, looking almost sadistic as they plotted their victory.

"Aries, if I die, just know that I love you," Loke whispered.

* * *

Lucy walked up the porch steps. "We're home!"

Natsu yawned as he followed her. "Did we have to leave the hotel so early?" he complained.

Lucy smacked his chest. "Like you're the one to talk. Who's the one that gets up before dawn to train?"

Natsu pouted. "But I wanted to stay in bed with you," he whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she unlocked the screen door and opened it. "How about I cook your favorite breakfast to make up for it?" she offered as she unlocked the main door.

Natsu cheered. "Now, you're talking! You're the best, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled. "Oh, trust me, I know," she teased. She opened the main door and stepped inside.

She gasped.

Natsu peeked over her shoulder. "Whatcha lookin'—?"

He stopped.

He had no words to say.

The entire house was a _mess_.

Paint everywhere. Water spilled. Smashed food. Furniture out of place. Burnt marks on the walls.

A mess.

Loke crawled into the hallway. He looked worse than the house. His suit had been ripped. His shades were missing, and his hair was full of unwanted color. He looked up at Natsu and Lucy and tried to smile.

"Good…morning," he panted.

Lucy walked into the house and towards him. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Looks like the kids did a number on the house," Natsu commented in a chuckle as he followed his wife. "Any reason?"

"I said a word I wasn't supposed to," Loke confessed. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know they'd react that way… And Luke was the worst!"

Lucy and Natsu nodded in understanding. "You said the 'g' word, didn't you?" they asked.

" _Nice of you to tell me this now!"_

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess we forgot."

Loke struggled to get to his feet, clutching his arm. "Well, they went to sleep at around eleven. Made them chicken nuggets and fries and they had ice cream for dessert," he informed. "They played so much; they shouldn't be awake until the next few hours."

Natsu shook his head. "Oh, they're awake, all right."

Loke was wide-eyed. "But, how did you—?"

"Kids," Lucy boomed, "downstairs. _Now_."

It did not take long for slow footsteps to come downstairs. The kids looked cleaner than their uncle, but their faces wore shame. They refused to look at their parents and were interested in the ground.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You gave Uncle Loke a hard time, didn't you?"

The kids said nothing and shuffled their feet.

"What do you say?" Lucy pressed.

"Sorry," the kids mumbled.

Loke smiled tiredly at them. "It's… It's okay," he assured. He looked at Lucy apologetically. "Though, I'm sorry about the house." He looked around and cringed. "I promise to clean it all up."

Lucy waved a hand. "That won't be necessary. Besides, I'm not mad, at all."

Loke looked at her in confusion. "Wait, really?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't even bother her anymore," he told. He swung an arm around Lucy. "We've learned to pick and choose our battles."

Lucy sighed. "And I've come to terms I will _never_ have a clean house." She shot her kids a stern look, eyebrow raised. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to let it stay a mess. Starting now, Nashi, Luke, and Igneel to get cleaning." She crouched down with her arms open to Luna. "Come on, sweetheart. We'll do your morning bath," she decided.

As Luna waddled towards her mother, shamefaced, two of her siblings broke into protest.

"That's not fair!" Igneel complained.

"Yeah! She made a mess too!" Nashi pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's too little," Luke reminded. "She's not big like us yet."

Igneel growled as he crossed his arms. "Whatever. Still not fair," he muttered.

Luna looked at her siblings with her doe eyes guilty and apologetic. "I'm sowwy," she mumbled. She looked at her mother. "Mama, I wan' help," she determined.

"You can help with the little stuff after your bath, okay?" Lucy reasoned.

Natsu crouched to his littlest daughter's level and poked her nose. "Yeah, baby girl, let the big kids clean. And one day, when you get bigger, you can help out more too!"

Luna beamed at that. "Yeah! I wan' help clean!"

Nashi groaned. "It's hard to be mad at her when she's cute," she grumbled. She trudged down the hall. "Come on. Let's get started," she called to her brothers who quickly followed her.

"Say 'bye' to your uncle!" Lucy called.

"Bye, Uncle Loke!" the trio farewelled.

"Bye, kids," Loke called back. He massaged his neck. "Man, your kids are hard work," he commented. "But, they're still pretty sweet."

Lucy scooped up Luna to stand up with her husband. "Yeah, they are pretty sweet," she decided. She cooed at Luna. "Aren't you, sweetheart? You're all so sweet!"

Luna giggled. "Mama!" she whined.

"Let's get you into your bath, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lucy went up to Loke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Loke," she appreciated. She looked at her daughter. "Want to give your uncle kiss good-bye before he has to go?"

Luna turned in her mother's arms and reached out to squish Loke's cheeks. She leaned forward to give a big kiss on his nose. "Bye-bye, Unc-kie Loke!" she farewelled.

Loke chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Bye, princess," he cooed. "Be good for your parents."

Luna nodded obediently. "Okay!"

Lucy shot Loke one last smile before heading to the stairs, cooing at Luna.

Loke sighed as he watched them go. "You're a lucky man, Natsu," he commented. "You've been treating my princess right. All three of them. And my two little nephews. I have to thank you for that."

Natsu waved off the thanks. "No sweat. They're my everything. I'd do anything to keep them happy."

"Yeah. I'd do anything to keep Aries happy too," Loke murmured.

" _So_ …" Natsu sidled up to Loke with a look of mischief on his face. "When are you and Aries going to have kids?"

Loke's face completely turned red. "Wait… _What?!_ "


	16. Nothing but the Truth: Part 1

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Lucy and Natsu are interviewed for Sorcerer Weekly and are asked questions about their family

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Nothing but the Truth**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi:

Igneel and Luke:

Luna:

* * *

| 26

 **THE FAIRY ROYAL FAMILY**

 **Inside Life with the Dragon King and Celestial Queen**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel on their guild life, the secret to a good marriage, and the family life.**

 _The quaint town of Magnolia is the home of the destructive Fairy Tail Guild, a guild known for legends and its infamous guild brawls. Many great wizards such as Black Steel Gajeel of Fairy Tail, and the great "Titania" Erza Scarlet are in such a guild. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander—or mostly known as the Fire Dragon King—of Fairy Tail and star maiden Lucy Dragneel, the Celestial Queen of Fairy Tail are two great legends of such a notorious guild. One the son of a dragon and the other the daughter of a renowned legacy of Spirit Mages, these two heroes have not only conquered the Magic world, but are conquering the family world too. With four rambunctious children of their own, they let me know how the family life is. "These four brats are my new adventure," Natsu told me, "and I wouldn't trade them for the world."_

 _It seems all four children have already inherited their parents' strength and their bright spirits. When I met them, all of them greeted me with wide smiles and one even gave me a handshake! "I tried to raise them with good manners, but when you have Natsu for a husband, we more focused on trying to make sure their food went to their mouths and not on each other," Lucy remarks to me as we settle at Magnolia's South Gate Park. As I get to know the kids and the legendary parents themselves, I learn more about the family life of the Dragneel's and the secret to a happy life._

— _Magatha_

 **Magatha Cromwell** : It's so nice to meet the entire Dragneel family! I know my daughter has dreamed of meeting you all up close! She's a huge fan!

 **Lucy Dragneel** : I'm happy to meet you too! Your daughter is always welcome to meet us.

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Yeah! The kids would love another friend!

 **Magatha Cromwell** : I'll keep that in mind. Thank you both! And your kids are just so adorable! How old are they all?

 **Natsu Dragneel** : My princess Nashi is seven this year and the twins just turned six. Luna's only three-years-old, but she's just as tough as her siblings.

 **Magatha Cromwell** : And just as cute! Look at them all! You two certainly made some adorable children!

 **ND** : And the strongest kids! Someday, they're going to beat Gray's kids!

 **LD** : Natsu! I'm sorry, Magatha, please ignore him. He has this notion in his head that our kids and Gray and Juvia's kids will be rivals, but we both know that's not going to happen.

 **MC** : No, no, that's okay! A little healthy competition is always good! Speaking of competition, do your kids often compete against each other?

 **LD** : All the time! Everything—from eating to getting to the Lacrima-Vision first—turns into a game. And then you have them fighting who won and they decide to have a rematch doing something else.

 **ND** : Oh, come on, Lucy, don't be such a downer! It's fun!

 **LD** : Natsu, you join in on their games.

 **ND** : Exactly! It's fun!

 **LD** : I'm not even going to argue with you. Why don't you make sure Igneel and Nashi don't get into another fight?

 **ND** : Aw! But, I want to answer questions too!

 **MC** : Don't worry, Mister Dragneel, I have some questions for Misses Dragneel. I'll bring you back over when I have questions for you. Promise.

 **ND** : Yeah, yeah, just make sure the questions aren't going to damage my name, got it? Jason does that enough.

 **MC** : I promise, Mister Dragneel. None of these questions will hurt your reputation.

 **ND** : Thanks a lot! See you girls later then!

 **MC** : Now, Misses Dragneel, tell me: what is it like to be married to a Dragon Slayer and the Dragon King no less?

 **LD** : It's definitely an adventure. It never gets boring with him. He may get himself into a trouble, but so do I. He makes me feel special and I really hope I do the same for him.

 **MC** : When you first met him, did you ever think he'd be the one you marry and have kids with?

 **LD** : Honestly, no. When I first met Natsu, I thought he was a bit annoying and invasive. He definitely had a hero complex in my eyes. But, he had that type of air about him that made me want to follow him and fight by his side, you know?

 **MC** : That's too adorable, Misses Dragneel. Speaking of adorable, your kids are simply too cute! Did you always want kids?

 **LD** : There was a time I did want a big family, but as I got more involved with Fairy Tail, I didn't think having a family was essential. Don't get me wrong. I love my kids and I have no regrets with them. I think Natsu wanted kids more than me. Then again, he likes having new partners-in-crime.

 **MC** : Is Mister Dragneel the father figure you've always dreamt of marrying?

 **LD** : He is. He's a combination of being a father and a playmate to them. I love watching him and the kids play games together. He's a big kid himself, so I guess it makes sense. I couldn't have asked for a better man than Natsu to be the father of my children.

 **MC** : Did you and Mister Dragneel ever plan on having more than one kid or even want more kids in the future?

 **LD** : Natsu was really patient with me when I wanted to take it slow and see about having one child. That's when we had Nashi only nine months after our wedding. After her, I really wanted a bigger family. But, I don't think we'll be having any more kids after Luna. Our four kids are just the right amount of trouble for us.

 **MC** : And what of your life in the guild? Does having kids stop you from going on a lot of missions?

 **LD** : It does and doesn't. Back when Team Natsu first started, we found ourselves constantly taking missions and throwing ourselves into danger. That hasn't really stopped, but we have to be even more careful than before. Normally, Natsu and I take turns on missions so at least one of us is with the kids. If we get a special request for both of us, sometimes our friends or even my spirits will volunteer to watch them for us.

 **MC** : Is that the same when you and Mister Dragneel need alone time?

 **LD** : When you have kids, there's no such thing as alone time, and, honestly, I love being with my kids. But, when Natsu and I do go out on dates, yeah, our friends or my spirits will volunteer to watch them until we come home.

 **MC** : In your opinion, what's the key to balancing home life and guild life?

 **LD** : It's all about communicating. It's great talking to Natsu through everything. We always make sure that we take enough jobs so we can feed everyone and take care of the kids and get energy out of our systems, but we make sure that we always have time for our kids. For example, when there was a father-daughter event in Magnolia, Natsu and I both made sure to postpone all jobs and any special requests so we could be there for her. We never want to miss a day out of our kids' lives if we can help it. But, our kids know we still have to do jobs.

 **MC** : So, you talk to your kids about this too?

 **LD** : Yeah. Making sure they know what's happening around them is key too. They do get sad when we have to leave for jobs and they always want us to stay with them, but, for the most part, they understand why we have to leave.

 **MC** : Do you ever feel stressed balancing everything?

 **LD** : Everyone deals with stress and this is no different. It's stressful when Luna gets fussy and doesn't want to sleep and it's stressful dealing with horrible clients on jobs. And it's stressful mixing them both together. But, at the end of the day, I have Natsu and Happy, my kids, and my guild by my side. Even when I'm stressed out, I have them to keep me calm and levelheaded through it all.

 **MC** : Mmm. Wise words. So, final question, Misses Dragneel: what is something you can say to all those Mages out there who aspire to be great? And what can you say to all those mothers out there who want to be the best for their kids?

 **LD** : To all the Mages out there, I say find a guild that suits you. Don't go to a guild because it's the most popular. Go to a guild that really inspires you and has people you can eventually call "family". Take your training seriously, too. Find a regimen that works for you. Make your Magic style unique to you. The greatest Mages on Earth Land all have unique fighting styles. And to all the mothers out there wanting to be the best for your kid, all you need to do is make them smile. Just a smile and loving them unconditionally is what they need. And lots of food too when you have kids with appetites like mine.

 **MC** : Good advice, Misses Dragneel! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me interview you! I and all your fans appreciate it!

 **LD** : It was no problem at all! Would you like me to get Natsu?

 **MC** : Yes, please. Once he's done, I'd like to interview you both at once if I can. And your kids.

 **LD** : That's no problem at all. Let me get him for you. Natsu? Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare try to eat those snacks! Those are for the kids!

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •


	17. Prince Charming

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Luna wants someone to give her what she wants and Aunt Cana knows the perfect person.

 **Prompt Summary**

"Someday, my prince will come _."_

—Adriana Caselotti ( _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , 1937)

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Prince Charming**

* * *

 **Ages**

Luna: 4

Cane, Igneel, and Luke: 6

* * *

It was one of those days Cana came over to the Dragneel residence with her bouncing baby boy Cane and allowed her son to play with the Dragneel boys while she and Lucy sipped wine and Cana got played with her niece. The two women and baby were in the kitchen, Lucy making them lunch while Cana became infatuated with her little niece.

"You're such a cutie, you know that?" Cana cooed while Luna sat on her lap.

Luna frowned. "Papa says I can't be 'cute'," she said.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Why not, sweetheart? You're as cute as a button already."

Lucy sighed as she made sandwiches. "It's because Natsu's afraid if she looks too cute, she'll gain attention from boys," she explained.

Cana belted in a laugh. "Oh, man, that sounds like your little spitfire of a hubby, Lucy! Hasn't he been trying hard to keep Nashi away from boys?"

Lucy groaned as she turned around with a plate of sandwiches. "Yes, and it's driving both me and her _crazy_." She went to the island and set down the plate. "The only reason Natsu's backing off is because Nashi threatened she wouldn't play with him anymore. Natsu caved in like the sucker he is," she sighed as she took a seat.

Cana smirked. "Your man is weak for his women, my juicy Lucy," she teased.

Lucy chuckled. "He is," she agreed. "Honestly though, I don't mind him being protective over our little girls, but once they're older, I just have that feeling he'll be even more so." She held out her hands for her daughter. "Come here, baby. Come to Mama."

Luna was quick to wiggle out of Cana's arms and allow Lucy to take her. She beamed up at her mother. "It's okay, Mama. Papa says I can have my own dragon when I'm…" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her fingers. She mentally counted them, ticking them off, before showing her hands to her mother. "…one-hundred years old!"

Lucy sighed, a hand stroking Luna's growing blonde hair. "You can have your own dragon whenever you want, baby," she assured. "Don't let mean Papa tell you when. You get a dragon whenever you want."

Luna nodded. "Okay." She looked at the plate of sandwiches. "Can I eat now?"

Lucy plucked a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the pile and broke it in half. She gave one half to her daughter. "Here. Eat carefully, okay? Small bites."

Luna greedily took the sandwich, but did as her mother told her and tried taking careful bites.

Cana picked up her wineglass. "So, what's this about a dragon?"

As Cana took a gulp, Lucy explained, "That's what Natsu says instead of getting boyfriends."

Cana swallowed her gulp and her eyes fluttered over the glass appreciatively. "Good choice today," she muttered. Addressing Lucy's explanation, she added, "What about princes? Ever girl wants her prince charming. Doesn't Luna?"

Lucy shrugged as she watched in amusement as Luna struggled taking small bites. "Hmm. She seems pretty wrapped up in dragons, but…" She stroked through Luna's hair again. "What do you say, Lu? Do you want a prince charming?" she questioned.

Luna swallowed her small mouthful to look up at her mother. Crumbs and little smudges of peanut butter and jelly clung around her mouth. "What's a 'prince charming'?"

Cana answered. "A guy that gives you anything and everything that you want."

Luna turned her head towards her aunt with wide eyes, disbelieving and hopeful. "'Anything'?" she echoed. "Even a new camera?"

Cana nodded and winked. "Yup! Anything your heart desires, sweetheart. You can ask your prince charming for a puppy and he'll give it to you like that. He's basically your lapdog. He listens to everything you say and makes you a princess."

Luna gasped before turning to Lucy excitedly. "Mama, I want a prince charming!"

Lucy laughed. "No dragon?"

"Dragons don't give me everything! I want a prince charming so he can bring me a new camera and all the food I want!"

"Well, whatever makes you happy, baby," Lucy said. She shot Cana an amused look. "You know, Natsu isn't going to be happy you've persuaded his daughter onto the prince side of life."

Cana took another gulp of wine. "Natsu can suck it. Ever girl needs her prince charming to pamper her. Mine just happened to do that up until he realized being a prince and sticking around wasn't his thing." Her words were muttered, borderlining something sad and melancholic. You could hear the ache in her words.

Lucy softened at her words. "Cana…" she breathed. "You deserve the world and so much more."

Cana set down her wineglass and fingered the rim. "It's hard to know that when the one person you thought would give you the world at the drop of a hat just up and leaves, you know?" she murmured. "I think I understand what my mom felt like when my old man divorced her and left."

"I just hope you find someone who will truly be your prince charming and give you everything you desire," Lucy hoped.

Cana smiled faintly. "I know you do, Lucy. Thanks for that. But, I think I found someone who is the only 'everything' I need."

 _SLAM._

"Mom, we're hungry!" came a shout.

The three girls looked to see a sweaty and dirty Luke, Igneel, and Cane inside the kitchen. Luke shut the door while Igneel and Cane wandered to their mothers.

Lucy looked at Igneel's messy form with a disapproving stare. "You played in the mud puddles again, didn't you?"

Igneel smiled sheepishly. "We're hungry?"

Lucy sighed, gesturing to the plate of sandwiches. "I'll give you all plates so you can eat." She picked up Luna. "Cana, could you take Lu?"

Cana reached for her niece and took her onto her lap. "Of course. I love time with my little niece."

Lucy got up and went to get plates while Igneel and Luke pestered her about the type of plates they wanted and their sandwiches.

Cana looked down at Luna who returned to eating her sandwich with deep concentration. She softened. "You're going to find a prince someday who will give you the world," she murmured to her. "He'll be handsome and smart and strong and will do whatever it takes to make you smile. I just hope he doesn't leave like mine did."

"Hey, Mom."

Cana looked up to see Cane hiding something behind his back. "Hey, little man. Did you have some fun?"

Cane nodded, though looked at his mother in concern. "Mmm-hmm. You okay, Mom?" he asked.

Cana smiled down at her son and lowered a hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm just find, little man. I was just telling Lu about finding her prince charming," she revealed.

Luna finally noticed Cane's presence and beamed down at him. "Cane!" she greeted, cheering. "I missed you!"

Cane beamed back. "I missed you too!" He brought his hand from his back and present it to Luna. "I found this for you," he announced.

Cana and Luna inspected what was in his hand to see it was a four-leaf clover.

Luna gasped, dropping her sandwich onto the counter to snatch up the clover. "It's lucky," she breathed.

Cane looked proud at her reaction. "Yeah! It's a lucky clover! I wanted you to have it since you're my Lucky Luna."

Luna looked back at Cane with wide eyes. "I am?"

Cane nodded. "Yeah! Aren't I anything?"

Luna suddenly turned serious, thinking hard. She concentrated hard on Cane's image, on him. Then, she leapt off of Cana's lap to go to Cane. She looked him straight in the eye and announced, "Cane is my prince charming."

Igneel and Luke immediately whirled onto the two in disbelief. " _What_?! No _way_!" they exclaimed.

Cana cheered. "You hear that, Lucy? We're going to be in-laws!"

Lucy sighed, running a hand down her face. "Oh, Natsu won't like this…"

Igneel and Luke surrounded their sister. "Lu, you can't have Cane as a prince," Igneel insisted. "You're too little!"

Luna pushed past her brothers to latch onto Cane with a stubborn look on her face. "No! I want Cane as my prince charming! I'm going to marry him!"

"But you can't!" Luke stressed. "You're too little!"

"Yeah, and Cane's an asshole!" Igneel added.

"Igneel Zeref!" Lucy scolded sharply. "Where did you learn that word?"

Igneel winced and his eyes were oddly attracted to the floor. " _Um_ …"

Luna looked at Cane with a wide smile. "Let's get married!" she decided.

Cane grinned. "Okay!"

Cana halted everything. "Hold on, kids." Her tone spoke solemnity and her eyes were hard. "This is wrong."

"Thank you," Lucy sighed, relieved. "You don't know how much—"

"Cane, get down on one knee and ask Luna to marry you and to be her prince charming."

Lucy's eyes bulged. " _Cana_!"

Cane did as his mother said and got down on one knee. "Can I be your prince charming and marry you?" he asked.

Luna pointed a finger at him, her eyebrows furrowing as she assessed him. "Promise you'll give me everything," she demanded.

Cane nodded. "I promise."

A right beam grew on Luna's lips as she nodded eagerly. "I'll marry you. You're my prince charming now!" she cheered. She tackled him into a hug, muzzling her head underneath his chin. "Yay! I have a prince charming!"

Igneel and Luke were left with mouths wide open, gaping and in disbelief at their little sister snuggling with their friend.

Cana laughed loudly. "That's how you do it, son! Get yourself a beauty like Luna! You're making Mama proud, little man!" she cheered, raising her glass. "I think we should crack open another bottle to celebrate, right, Lucy?"

Lucy could only watch as her daughter told Cane everything she wanted and Cane agreed easily. She rubbed her temples, moaning. "For once, Cana, I'll agree with you on that," she muttered.

Cana whooped. "Heck yeah! Come on, Cane! Time to kiss your princess and make it official!"

Cane looked at Luna. "Want to kiss?"

Luna nodded in answer, all smiles. "Okay!"

Igneel and Luke snapped out of their stupors to charge at their friend, protective anger written in their eyes. " _Stay away from our sister!_ " they roared as they punched Cane away from Luna.

As the boys fought, Cana swallowed the rest of her wine. "I think this wedding is going to be the highlight of the year," she joked. "Eh, Lucy?"

Lucy had already popped open another bottle of wine and poured it into a large mug. "Cana, you're a horrible person."

Cana only smirked. "Oh, I know. Welcome to the family, _in-law_."

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 _Sorry for the delay in Fairy Adventure. I just came home from College Orientation and let's just say the drive was longer than anticipated when you drive with family. But, never fear, I will upload a double chapter later today to make up for my tardiness._


	18. Hard Days Night

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail

 **Prompt Summary**

Work hard, train hard, live hard.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Hard Days Night**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 4

Luke and Igneel: 2

* * *

Natsu never complained about getting stronger. He loved the feeling of his fire getting hotter running through his body. The flames his body naturally made turned larger and were in-sync with his movements more so than ever.

But training was _exhausting_.

The training he was putting himself through would make the end result so much sweeter, but it was rigorous and time consuming. Erza, Gildarts, and First Master Mavis had conjured up a training schedule for him that would always take him from dawn to dusk with no exceptions. It worked his body and made him feel hot and sweaty afterwards—and he was a Fire Dragon Slayer! How was that possible?

He did not care. He just wanted to take a shower and fall straight to sleep.

Natsu stumbled over a rock, tripped, and fell face-first onto the ground. He groaned when his aches burned his muscles again.

Scratch that. He wanted to fall asleep _now_.

He picked himself back up—after a number of grunts, profanities, and trembling hands—and drifted down the path until he reached the house. Why did he have to live so far into the middle of a forest? The walk was usually refreshing, but now it seemed unnecessary and loathsome.

Natsu opened the door, panting quietly, and could already feel the exhaustion flooding into his bones. Lazily, he closed the door and walked into the living room. With the house so quiet, he figured everyone was already asleep. It was already eleven o'clock. Happy was probably curled up with Lucy in the bedroom.

Natsu fell onto the couch with a groan, but sunk into the couch with a blissful sigh. Comfort. A place where he could sleep. He yearned to go upstairs and cuddle with the love of his life, but the couch was so _comfortable—_

"Daddy!"

"Papa's home!"

Natsu wanted to groan again.

He could hear the pitter-patter of little feet rushing down the steps and over to him as he struggled to sit up, eyes bleary. He ran a hand through his hair as he blinked himself awake. Blurs of pink and blonde enter his vision, and he saw expectant eyes looking at him.

Nashi's fast-talking voice came first. "Papa, Mama let us wait _all night_ for you!" she said proudly.

Natsu smiled wearily when he saw his daughter's cheery look. He had a feeling Lucy had been fighting to get their kids to sleep. "Well, thank you for waiting up for me, princess. And thanks to you two, too," he said, patting Luke and Igneel's head. "But shouldn't you be in bed?"

There was a huff. "That's what I told them."

Natsu looked up to see a frazzled Lucy standing beside them all, a hand resting on her protruding baby bump. She turned to glare good-naturedly at him. "But they take after you, after all. They were determined to say good night to you," she explained, and the kids nodded energetically.

Natsu hummed, pleased but tired. "That's so nice of you guys. But it's already past your bedtime. And tomorrow, you and Julia are having a play date, remember?" he reminded Nashi.

Nashi gasped in sudden remembrance. "That's right! I have to go to bed right away! C'mon, Luke, Igloo!" Nashi led the small parade out of the living by grabbing their hands and guiding them to the steps.

Lucy called to Nashi, "Don't go up the steps just yet! I'll be right there!" She sighed and looked at Natsu tiredly and in hilarity. "I swear she has more energy than you sometimes," she joked.

Natsu yawned and nodded in agreement.

Lucy looked at him worriedly. "You really do look tired. Was training that hard today?" she asked him.

Natsu nodded wearily. "Yeah. But it's fine. I'm getting stronger so I can protect you and our kids." He gently laid a hand over Lucy's stomach and gazed at it fondly. "And my baby girl too."

Lucy hummed and put a hand on top of his. "She's definitely like you. Every time I try to fall asleep, she just kicks. I wish you didn't have so much energy," she complained.

Natsu laughed. "Well, right now I don't."

Lucy frowned. "Come on, let's get you to bed. It seems you're not the only one who stayed up passed his bedtime," she teased.

Natsu rolled his eyes and begrudgingly left the comfort of the couch to join Lucy in picking up either twin and having Nashi lead them up the steps. Coming home from training was exhausting. It made Natsu ache all over and want to sleep for a whole season. But seeing his family when he came home was what made it worth it.

There came a _thud_ , and Nashi began bawling.

"See? _This_ is why I tell you to pick up your toys!" came Lucy's reprimand.

But he had to give Lucy credit. Taking care of their three kids proved to be more taxing than training any day.


	19. Fun and Games

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail.

 **Prompt Summary**

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Fun and Games**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 8

Igneel and Luke: 7

Luna: 4

* * *

Natsu sat back on his haunches with an exhausted grin on his face. "Think I just about did it," he informed. He patted the new game system. "She's all ready to go!"

Luke, Igneel, Nashi, and Luna crowded around their new game system. It was a sleek black that took the form of a cylinder. The logo of the MAgiK was embedded into the game system and would change form depending on what angle you approached it.

"This is so awesome!" Igneel exclaimed, eager. "I can't believe I have one!"

" _We_ have one," Lucy corrected as she walked into the living room in her training clothes and Pluto snuggling in her arms. "This system is for all of you, remember? And if you can't share-"

"We'll share, Mama," Nashi promised. "I'll make sure of it."

Igneel snorted and muttered to Luke, "Yeah. She'll make sure she gets every turn."

Natsu ruffled the twins' hair with a wide grin. "Just be sure you guys share with Luna, kay? And like you mom said: share." He stood up to join Lucy and Plue. "Your mom is training just outside and I'm going to get a quick shower," he informed them.

Lucy nodded. "Once I'm finished training, the rest of us are all getting ready for a trip to the Crocus Botanical Guardians, okay? So, you can play for a little bit."

The kids were already seated by the Lacrima Vision with their controllers and eyes intent on the screen.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Igneel called distractedly. "Hey, guys, let's play Super Odyssey!"

"I want to play that new Mage training game," Luke argued.

"No! We're playing Race Warriors!" Nashi decided.

Luna seemed more interested in figuring out how her controller worked than offering a game to play.

Lucy shook her head in amusement and exasperation. "I can already hear the fights starting," she sighed.

Natsu grinned. "Come on, Lucy, fights and competitions are healthy," he reminded. "Look at Fairy Tail!"

"I do. That's what makes me worried," Lucy said dryly. She set down Plue on the floor and Canis Minor looked up at her with a tilted head and shaking body. She offered him a sheepish smile. "Would you mind making sure Luna doesn't get caught up in this?"

Plue raised his paw and nodded enthusiastically. " _Pun pun pun_!" he agreed. He waddled over to Luna and plopped beside her, watching as she pressed a random series of buttons.

Lucy wiped her hands on her shorts. "Well, that's it then. I'll leave them to it." She gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just training with Capricorn. Let me know when you're finished getting ready. I'll shower after you."

" _Or_ , we _could_ just shower _together_ ," Natsu proposed.

Lucy's cheeks turned pink at that and her eyes fought irritation and embarrassment. " _Natsu_!" she scolded.

Natsu looked at Lucy bewildered. "What? We do it all the time before anyways," he pointed out. "Plus, it saves a lot of water since you take the longest showers."

Lucy huffed at him. "I'm _so sorry_ I find showers relaxing." She turned her back on him. "Just get ready and let me know when you're done," she requested, walking away.

Natsu pouted. "Aw, man. I _knew_ I shouldn't have said told her she takes long showers if I wanted shower sex," he bellyached. He sighed and scratched his neck. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow." His eyes flickered over to his children who were still fighting over what game to play first while Luna showed Plue excitedly her controller and pressed buttons to impress him. "I'll be upstairs, Nashi," Natsu called. "Come and get me if anything gets too out of hand, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Papa." Nashi tossed the words absently at him before diving back into why Race Warriors was superior to Super Odyssey.

Natsu shook his head, chuckling, and went down the hall.

 _A little fighting and competition is healthy. How bad can they get?_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, just as Natsu put on pants and looked for a shirt, he heard knocking on his door. He was quick to get the door and open it only to be surprised that Luna and Plue were the ones on the other side. He noticed Luna's uneasy look and frowned, squatting to her level. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked.

"He's being really mean about games," Luna confessed, though unsurely.

Natsu twitched his nose and listened to the noise downstairs. He could crisply hear Igneel's curses. He sighed. "All right. I'm coming downstairs." He gathered Luna in his arms before looking at Plue. "Come on. You too."

Plue took to scrambling on Natsu's back and perching himself on his shoulder, just as Happy would do.

Natsu took the two of them downstairs as he heard victorious yelling and mumbles of a rematch. "Igneel!" he called as he walked down the hall. "Don't be a sore winner! It's not—!"

His words stopped in shock just as he stopped in shock.

The living room looked like it had been upturned, like a monster had rummaged through the place, looking for meaty prey. Nashi was hidden behind the couch with eyes wide and in terror, her body shaking a little bit. Igneel was lying on the floor, K.O.-ed, as he mumbled for a rematch. And Luke was the one who looked sadistically triumphant with the controller in his hands and **WINNER** on the Lacrima-Vision.

"All right. Who else is ready to get beaten?" Luke wondered with a smirk on his face that was there for the wrong reasons.

Natsu gaped at his son. "What the fu—?"

Luna slapped a hand over Natsu's mouth and a disapproving look was in her eyes. "Papa, Mama says, 'no bad words'," she scolded.

When she removed her hand, Natsu gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, baby girl. I was just a little surprised." He looked at Luke as he spouted his many triumphs over his twin and sister and gloated how their defeats were nothing but ease.

 _How the Hell did the good son of the family turn into a freakin' monster?_

He heard a door open and shut.

"Hey, Natsu?" called Lucy. "Capricorn had to go early since he has an appointment here in the Human Realm. Are you downstairs yet?"

Natsu felt himself panicking as he heard her footsteps come down the hall from the kitchen. "Um, wait, Lucy, you might not want to see th—!"

The second Lucy stepped foot in the living room and saw the horror it had become, she froze.

No one moved.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. " _What – happened_?" were the first two words she spoke.

The arrogant look on Luke's face seemed to melt as his eyes widened in dread at the scene before him. He dropped his controller with tears in his eyes. "Did _I_ do _this_?" he gasped. He looked at his K.O.-ed brother who had swirling eyes and drool coming from his mouth and immediately began to shake him. "Igneel, wake up, I'm so sorry!" he blubbered.

"Re-m-m-match," Igneel mumbled. "R-Rem-match…"

Natsu and Nashi could not believe it.

 _So, he turns into a monster when he's gaming, but goes back to normal after._

Luke sniffled and looked at his mother. "I'm really sorry, Mom," he apologized. He was sincere in every word. "I didn't mean to do it. I promise I'll clean all of it up."

Lucy took another deep breath and sighed it out. She opened her eyes and stared at Luke who had his head bowed in shame. Her eyes softened. "It's okay, Luke," she assured.

Natsu and Nashi looked at Lucy incredulously.

' _It's okay'?!_

"Just try not to do it again, okay?" Lucy requested.

Luke nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

Lucy turned to Nashi. "Can you help Igneel up and bring your brothers upstairs? Start getting ready for our trip, okay?"

Nashi nodded quickly. "Yes, Mama."

Natsu whistled as he walked to Lucy. "Wow, Lucy, I thought you'd totally freak when you saw this," he let her know.

"I was going to, but Capricorn taught me some breathing exercises to keep my temper from flaring," Lucy confessed. "Besides, he was so sorry… I couldn't yell at him."

Natsu laughed. "Mommy is a big softy for her kids," he teased.

Lucy smiled back and nudged him. "Oh, shut it, jerk. Like you're not." She held out her hands to Luna. "Want to come with Mama and help her get ready?"

Luna nodded. "I'll help you be more prettier!" she promised as she wriggled out of Natsu's arms and into Lucy's.

"You're so sweet, baby," Lucy cooed, rubbing their cheeks together and making Luna laugh. She began to walk down to the hall that led to the front of the house. "Come on, Plue. You can come too."

Plue abandoned Natsu's shoulder to pad after Lucy.

Natsu scratched his head. "Hey, Lucy! What about the living room?"

Lucy paused. "Oh, right." She looked around. "Well, I suggest you start cleaning now."

Natsu's eyes widened at the insinuation. "Wait, _what_? But, I didn't even do anything wrong!" he exclaimed.

Lucy smirked at him with that playful glint in her eye. "Of course not, _Natsu_ , but you know, if you really want to do anything in the shower with me, might want to get started on cleaning," she suggested in a mischievous drawl.

A slow grin wove on Natsu's face and he arched an eyebrow. "Don't tease a dragon king, _Lucy_."

Lucy shrugged. "Who said anything about teasing?" She offered him a wink before sauntering away with a confused Luna and Plue.

Natsu shook his head in amusement. "Such a damn tease," he chuckled. He looked around the messy living room and his expression dropped at how much he had to clean up.

 _Dammit, I let her do that to me again!_


	20. Cooking Mama

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots featuring the Dragneel children and the rest of Fairy Tail.

 **Story Summary**

When Lucy is fed-up with her kids and husband complaining, she decides to give them cooking lessons…and comes to realize the kitchen isn't for everyone.

 **Prompt Quote**

"Cooking is not difficult. Everyone has taste, even if they don't realize it. Even if you're not a great chef, there's nothing to stop you understanding the difference between what tastes good and what doesn't."

—Gerard Depardieu

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Cooking Mama**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 9

Igneel and Luke: 7

Luna: 4

* * *

" _Mama_ ," Nashi whined from her position at the kitchen island, "I'm _hungry_!"

Lucy sighed as she kept chopping vegetables. "Dinner will be ready as soon as possible, baby."

The kitchen was as busy as it ever was on an autumn night. Lucy was busy preparing a nice dinner of vegetables, potatoes, and chicken with rolls. Her hair was pinned up in a laid-back bun and she wore nothing more than an apron and an old shirt and pajama shirt. Luna was busy on the floor as she read a book her aunt Levy had given to her. A storybook about princess and dragons. Nashi had sprawled her upper body on the island, pushing her homework away from her.

"But, _Lucy_ ," came Natsu's whine. "We're _hungry_."

Lucy felt a tick mark on her forehead. "Natsu, I could move a lot quicker if you weren't on me," she snapped at him.

It was true. Natsu was leaning on Lucy's back with his chin on her shoulder. He seemed comfortable lying on her while Lucy seemed anything but. He pouted. "Aw, come on, Lucy. We're bonding this way," he reminded.

"We can 'bond' other ways, Natsu," Lucy hissed at him. "Get off."

"Mom!" came a groan. Igneel and Luke bumbled in with growling stomachs and matching weary faces. Luke settled near Luna who grew excited to see him while Igneel hobbled on a stool and leaned on Nashi.

"I'm _hungry_ ," Igneel complained.

Lucy heaved a frustrated sigh. "Dinner will be ready soon, Igneel, I promise," she vowed with as light of a voice as she could muster.

"But, I want food _now_ ," Igneel wailed.

"Me too," Natsu mumbled. " _Lucy_ … Hurry _up_ …"

 _CLASH._

Everyone was startled as Lucy dropped her knife. She pushed Natsu away from her as she whirled around with blatant irritation on her face. The whole family was bewildered as she panted.

"That's _it_. I've had _enough_ of this," Lucy snapped.

Natsu looked at Lucy warily as though approaching time-bomb. " _Lucy_ ," he spoke in a soothing tone, "you're just stressed. Why don't you finish dinner and—?"

" _No_!" Lucy exclaimed. "I will _not_ finish dinner, Natsu, and don't you _dare_ try to calm me down."

Natsu frowned. "What's your problem, Lucy? Why are you so mad?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Natsu, I love this family as much as you do, but I am sick and tired of all of you complaining when you're hungry when I try my best. And all of you have more than one stomach!"

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure we all have one stomach," he reminded.

Lucy groaned and whirled around. She leaned on the countertop with her head in her hands.

Natsu approached his wife and rubbed her back, warming his hands a little. He pouted at her weariness. "Tell me what's up, Lucy," he begged. "You know I hate it when you're upset."

Lucy groaned again. " _Nothing_ , Natsu, it's just—…" She let out a breathy sigh.

"'It's just' what, Lucy?" Natsu probed.

Lucy brought her head out of her hands for tired chocolate to connect with gentle onyx. "I just wish I had a little help," she confessed.

Natsu smiled at her. "Well, 'course you have help, Lucy! You have us!" He gestured to their kids. "We're always here to help out. Just say the word!"

Lucy's smile came more slowly. "Really?"

"Hel— _ck_ yeah!" Natsu cheered, correcting himself when Lucy glared at him. "Come on, Lucy, just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it!"

"Yeah!"

Natsu and Lucy turned to see their children eagerly staring at him.

"We'll help anyway we can, Mama," Nashi promised.

"We'll work really hard," Igneel swore.

"We don't want you to be mad anymore, Mom," Luke confessed. "We're sorry."

Luna had wandered to her mother and tugged at her apron. She looked up at Lucy with her big brown eyes. "Sorry, Mama," she mumbled.

Lucy sighed, but could not wipe the smile off her face. "Oh, you guys…" She scooped to pick up Luna and balanced her on her hip. She offered her family an ashamed look. "I'm sorry for snapping," she apologized. "I guess I'm just stressed out."

"Then, we'll un-stress you out," Natsu promised. "This'll be fun! What do you want us to do?"

"Yeah, Mama, we'll do whatever you want!" Nashi put in.

Lucy arched a mischievous eyebrow. "Well… Would you guys be okay with helping me make dinner?"

Everyone lifted their hands in the air of the symbolic Fairy Tail gesture. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay. Then… I guess let's get started!" she cheered. "The recipes are easy too. This'll be a lot of fun!"

Natsu nodded at that. "Yeah, Lucy! We can definitely do something as easy as cooking!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A half-an-hour later_ …

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Natsu coughed as soot came from his mouth. "Okay," he choked over the smoke alarm. "Maybe this… _wasn't_ …as easy as I thought."

Lucy glared up at him. " _You think_?" She gestured to the kitchen. "Look at this, Natsu! Our _kitchen_ is a _disaster_!"

She was not over-exaggerating when she said that either. If anything, "disaster" was an understatement. The kitchen was not the immaculate kitchen Lucy loved. The oven had been opened only countless amount of black smoke to come out of it. The chicken was overcooked on one-hand yet completely frozen on another and had been split on the floor. The seasonings had been accidentally spilt on the floor and draped themselves all over the children. Countless amounts of bad batches of food and dirty bowls splayed themselves on countertops as the sink was overflowing. Igneel was groaning about the mysterious liquid in his hair while Luke was trying hard to find his footing on the slippery floor. Nashi tried to eat broccoli, but it was too burnt and ended up disintegrating. Luna was the only one content as she had her back to everyone and seemed to be doing something over her own.

Natsu cracked a grin. "So, it's a disaster. Big whoop. We'll get it right the next time!"

Lucy shook her head." Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. Not happening," she firmly rejected. "I was wrong. I don't need help. All of you somehow made it worse." Natsu chuckled at her and she glared at him. "What?" she demanded. "What's so funny?"

Natsu picked out chicken from Lucy's hair. "You had something in your hair," he told her.

Lucy tried to stay angry—she really did—but she ended up busting into laughter. "Oh, my God, this was a total disaster!"

Natsu had to laugh with her. "It really was," he agreed. "Could've been worse. Remember when I tried cooking for our fifth anniversary?"

Lucy did remember that and snorted her laughter. "You practically took down the house," she chortled.

"You were so mad at me," Natsu remembered. "I was being all thoughtful on you and you got mad at me!"

"Oh, don't even try and guilt trip me, _Mister Dragneel_ ," Lucy teased, arching an eyebrow. "I wasn't so mad at you when we went out to dinner, remember?"

Natsu groaned as he reminisced. "Oh, yeah. That food was _so good_ …" He offered her a smirk. "But, I think the dessert was even better than that," he teased.

Lucy hummed her agreement. "You're right. That ice cream was amazing."

Natsu pouted as Lucy laughed at him. " _Lucy_!" he whined. He tackled her into a hug. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"I know, I know, but you're cute when you pout," Lucy jested.

Natsu groaned as he nudged his way into Lucy's neck. "I don't 'pout'. Pouting isn't manly," he mumbled.

Lucy kept her amused smile. "Since when were you a man?"

"You really know how to hurt a guy's pride, you meanie," Natsu grumbled.

Lucy snickered. "Well, since dinner is basically on us, want to go out somewhere?"

"Okay," Natsu muttered. "But only if you're paying."

Lucy shoved a grinning Natsu off her with a grin of her own. "Jerk, it's the _man_ who pays for the family. Didn't you know that?"

Natsu shrugged. "Since when was I a man?" he asked, though his eyes sparkled in his entertainment.

As the two of them bickered, Nashi waddled to her siblings. "I feel gross and like I lived inside a chicken," she muttered.

Igneel wrinkled his nose. "That's not awesome," he whined.

"Neither is that smell," Luke muttered. "I want a shower."

"Me too." Nashi's eyes sought Luna to see she was busy doing something. Curiosity and suspicion won Nashi over as she waddled to her sister. "What'cha doin' there, Lu?" When Nashi finally got to Luna, her eyes widened at what she was doing. She was eating her own bowl of vegetables. "Lu," Nashi breathed. "Where did you…?"

"I did what Mama said," was all Luna offered. She picked up her bowl and offered some to Nashi. "Want some?"

Nashi shook her head. "Nah. It's okay. Sounds like we're going out to eat anyways." She glanced at her parents to see them wrapped up in another embrace and swaying back and forth as they teased each other. Nashi rolled her eyes. "Well, whenever they feel like it," she muttered.

"We're yucky," Luna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Definitely 'yucky'," Nashi agreed.

Luna's eyes widened as she pushed herself to her feet. "Picture!" she decided.

As she wandered to the kitchen table to get her little camera, Nashi raised an eyebrow. "You want to take a picture of this?"

Luna managed to get her camera and nodded furiously at Nashi. "Mama says we have to make memories," she reminded. She went up to Nashi and gave her the camera. "Can you take it?"

Nashi sighed. "Sure, Lu." She called to her brothers, "Luke! Igloo! Get in here! We're taking a picture!"

Luke and Igneel did what she asked, thought Igneel complained about it. "I don't want to take a picture. I want to get clean."

"Lu wants a picture, _so_ we're taking one," Nashi snapped. She positioned the camera so everyone fit in the frame. She smiled. "Say, 'Cheese'!"

The siblings smiled. " _Cheese_!"

 _CLICK._

 _FLASH._

And the picture taken was of four messy siblings beaming for the camera while their kitchen filled with disaster and inedible food was behind them and their parents giving each other love-drunk grins.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _My apologies for the updates. Medical problems have been a bitch to deal with and when they don't allow you to have your laptop near you, well, problems occur. My littlest brother ended up catching something that causes his insomnia and something is wrong with his stomach, so I can only hope the two of us get well soon!_


	21. Butterfly, Fly Away

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

To Father's everywhere

 **Prompt Summary**

" _Butterfly, fly away."_

—Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Butterfly, Fly Away**

* * *

 **Ages**

Mary Jane: 14

* * *

To see Mary Jane take the stage was a rare occurrence. How rare? It _never_ happened. Especially when she was holding an acoustic guitar. The guild quieted as she went on stage and sat at a stool in front of a microphone. Laxus came up to join her, bringing a barstool of his own. Mary Jane adjusted herself and brought the microphone down. She looked into the guild.

"Hi," she said, tone flat. She cleared her throat. "I don't do this much. My mom is better at this than me. But, today is Father's Day and I wanted to appreciate all the dads, grandfathers, uncles, and any father figure out in Fairy Tail or the world." She looked at her father and he nodded at her. "So, here I go, I guess."

Mary Jane put her hands on her guitar as though she had done it a million times before, her fingers positions for an Esus2 chord. She began to pluck the strings in gentle ballad. She went from Esus2, to a B chord with a D-sharp root, to a C-sharp chord minor seventh, then back to her B chord with a D-sharp root. She repeated it again, then looked to Laxus.

Laxus nodded.

Mary Jane took a deep breath, then opened her mouth.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _You tucked me in, turned out the light_

 _Kept me safe and sound at night_

 _Little girls depend on things like that_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Erik just finished tucking in his little Mara. She slept soundly on her bed, sleeping on her side with her plush snake cuddled in her arm. Erik gave a small smile as he watched his daughter, then moved from the room. He shut off the light, but Mara did not flinch. She only sighed and held her snake tighter. Erik could not help his smile growing as he reached for her door and shut it slowly.

Dan Straight lay on his recliner. The lights were on off, but it was the Lacrima-Vision that gave off light. It was playing an infomercial about the latest blender that had been released. But, Dan did not care. He slept with a snot bubble coming out of his nose, snoring unattractively. Curled into his sides were two girls with a third snoozing on his stomach. The twin girls on either side shared his tan skin, but their hair was different. Their hair worked in reverse. The twin on the left had her hair in twin ponytails and it was the same brunette as Dan's with a tuff of silverish blue. The twin on the right had her hair straight down with the color predominantly silverish blue and the tips turning into a dark brown. The little one sleeping on Dan's stomach did not share Dan's tan skin. She was light-skinned, pale even. But, her hair was the same brunette of her father's through and through.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

 _Had to drive me everywhere_

 _You were always there when I looked back_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Sting had his eyebrow twitching as he tried hard to pay attention to his daughter's blonde locks. Little six-year-old Kari had more hair than her mother and wanted it braided and Sting did his best with a brush settled in-between his teeth and his fingers trying hard to keep braiding her hair without messing it up. His eyebrow twitched again as Yukino snickered from her safe position from the entryway.

Minerva walked into the kitchen to see a sight that truly amused her. Rogue had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail and seemed to be stirring a stew in a pot as he looked intensely at a recipe book. Young Rose had fun as she kept herself on her father's back, giggling and trying hard to distract him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _You had to do it all alone_

 _Make a livin', make a home_

 _Must have been as hard as it could be_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Meredy had an exhausted expression on her face as she opened the door to the house. She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes before closing the door. She slid against it with a sigh, closing her eyes, when she heard laughter. Intrigued, she opened her eyes and followed the laughter to the living room. There, on his hands in knees, was Lyon. He looked reluctant to become the horse for Rose and Ultear, but the two daughters were insistent as they encouraged their father to go faster.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And when I couldn't sleep at night_

 _Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

 _You would hold my hand and sing to me_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ren ran down the hall and kicked open a door. He could see Asami in her pale-skinned, dark-haired cuteness crying in her bed, trying to rub away her tears. Ren was quick to go to his daughter. He settled into bed with her and picked her up. She cried into his neck and Ren merely held her and rubbed her back, promising her he would stay with her.

Jenny was left alone in bed and realized that as she belatedly woke up. She turned to see Hibiki was absent from their bed and got up to find him. She padded out of the room when she heard light singing. Curious, she trekked further down the hall to peek into their baby daughter's room. Her eyes softened at the sight. There Hibiki stood with baby Jennifer in his hands as he rocked back and forth. Jennifer sniffled, but seemed content as her father rocked her and sang her a lullaby.

* * *

Mary Jane glanced at Laxus. "I need your help on this, Daddy," she told him.

Laxus smiled and nodded.

And they sung in unison:

" _Caterpillar in the tree,_

 _how you wonder who you'll be_

 _Can't go far but you can always dream_

•

 _Wish you may and wish you might_

 _Don't you worry hold on tight_

 _I promise you that there will come a day_

 _Butterfly fly away."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Turned around and you were there_

 _The two of us made quite a pair_

 _Daddy's little girl was here at last_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was late into the night when Bixslow came home and he knew that. He was careful with every step he made to keep his movements as quiet as possible out of fear he would wake up his wife or his kids. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, cringing as it squeaked. When he opened it fully and nothing happened, he sighed in relief. So, imagine his surprise when seven-year-old Paige and Penelope pounced on him for hugs. He staggered back, shocked, but overcame it in laughter as he scooped up his daughters and swung them around, much to their glee.

Freed took another sip from his teacup. He was dressed in his tiara and feather boa and there was glitter in his hair, but he did not mind it one bit. Liberty dressed in her royal attire with her own crown and had her black cat James on his own pillow with a small, lopsided crown on his head. Freed politely asked for more tea and Liberty gave a noble nod, reaching for her teapot to pour her father another drink.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Looked away and back again_

 _Suddenly a year was ten_

 _Don't know how it got so far so fast_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Laxus laughed as two-year-old Mary Jane stumbled and bumbled over to him in a field of dandelions like a fawn learning how to walk. He was in a low crouch with his hands extended, ready to catch his daughter if she fell. Then, he blinked. And, he was not in the fields anymore. He was not with his baby Mary Jane. He was outside of her bedroom with music blasting through it. He opened the door a tad and peeked into it. And, there was twelve-year-old Mary Jane, cooped in her room as she listened to music and did the homework her mother gave to her. He frowned as he retreated from her room.

Elfman could not stop staring at both pictures. One of them was long ago. It was of him and Ever during their first childbirth at the hospital. Elfman was crying and was not even looking at the camera. Instead, he looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. It was Ellie. She was a pink thing with not nearly as much hair as her mother and her eyes were shut, but she was beautiful and his flesh and blood. The second picture was a little more recent. It was the third time he and Ever were at the hospital. Evergreen's wavy hair had straightened a bit since before, but she was just as gorgeous as he had laid eyes on her. The baby in the picture was Eloise and she was wailing as she was in the arms of her father. Elfman could not help but smile as he remembered how hectic that day was. Squeals rang in his ears and he looked up from the pictures to see his two daughters in the living room. Ellie had grown into a smart, young woman and gushed over the male lead in the movie while Eloise wholeheartedly agreed with her elder sister as she dressed as a mouse for the day.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, yes, I still don't understand_

 _It's not anything we planned_

 _Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Jellal and Aine clashed their fake swords. She was young, but old enough to train in the eyes of her parents. She took her battle stance against her father when Jellal stopped their mock-fight. He took time to come to his daughter and correct the little things wrong in her form. She wobbled as he shifted her feet and fell-over. She giggled all the while and Jellal chuckled at his daughter, poking her stomach to tickle her.

Gray was prone to reading the newspaper in the sunroom in nothing but shorts. He peeked up from his reading to see messy drawing marring the blue of the walls. His eyes zeroed in on three-year-old Julia who was messy from her paints, but that did not stop her from drawing her masterpiece. Gray could only smile in amusement as he watched his daughter decide what paint to use next.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _I always knew the day would come_

 _You'd stop crawling, start to run_

 _Beautiful as beautiful can be_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gajeel walked down the hall. He paused. Then, he retraced his steps. He peeked into eight-year-old Olivia's room to see her struggling as she tried to play a full-sized acoustic guitar. She grew frustrated with her arms too short to reach the frets on the guitar and continuously strum chords. Gajeel grinned before barging into her room. Olivia looked up at her father in an angered pout, but there were tears in her eyes as though she could cry from her frustration at any minute. Gajeel settled on the bed with his daughter and pulled her and the guitar onto his lap. He guided her fingers to a simple C chord while he held her other hand strum the harmony. She gasped as she heard the sound and eagerly instructed her father to teach her another while Gajeel burst into laughter and agreed.

A feather made Natsu's nose twitch. It rubbed against his nose again and his face scrunched up. He heard giggling. The feather came at his nose again. He sneezed and woke up from his nap to hear endless giggling. He opened his eyes with a groan only for color to explode in his stare. He looked down at his body to see it had been mauled in glitter and paint and feathers with sharpie drawn on his face in the shape of circular glasses and a mustache. He sprung awake at that, looking at his body in utter panic. At the giggling he heard, his head jerked to see his two daughters trying hard to hide behind the other couch. A grin wove on his face when he caught sight of their pink and blonde hair and he tip-toed over to them. Quickly, he grabbed them from their hiding spot and swung them around, making them squeal in delight.

* * *

Mary Jane went from her C-sharp minor seventh chord to an F-sharp as she hit the bridge. She glanced at her father as she switched to strumming a B-chord.

And, they sung:

" _Caterpillar in the tree_

 _How you wonder who you'll be_

 _Can't go far but you can always dream_

•

 _Wish you may and wish you might_

 _Don't you worry, hold on tight_

 _I promise you there will come a day_

 _Butterfly fly away."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

 _Got your wings, now you can't stay_

 _Take those dreams and make them all come true_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was a shocking moment to realize your little girl was all grown-up. While some found it relieving, everyone found it oddly sad. A selfish thought went through them. _What if she never grew up? What if she was my little girl forever?_

But, they knew that could not happen.

So, Erik watched as Mara brushed her teeth on her own. Sting watched as his teenaged Kari put on make-up while excitedly talking to her friend over Compact. Rogue waved as the train from the station chugged along and his eyes softened as his now-adult Rose waved back at him with the smallest of smiles on her lips. Lyon could barely take it as his Ultear finished packing her things, her bedroom once filled with memories now barren. Hibiki watched his teenaged Jennifer head off on her first date and his eyes would not leave sight of her as she and her date walked onto the sidewalk, blushing innocently. Ren was taken back as Asami got out of the carriage with only saying good-bye only to hurry and catch up with her friends. Bixslow kept his eyes on both his growing daughters as Paige tried to get away from Silver while Penelope read her book without moving a muscle, only floating in her chair.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

 _You've been waiting for this day_

 _All along you've known just what to do_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elfman watched as Ellie worked in her greenhouse with Eloise diligently helping her sister through every step. Laxus smiled a little as he watched Mary Jane strum her ukulele on the back porch with her song journal on the table next to her and filled with chicken scratch of lyrics. Freed finished giving Liberty her hug and kiss and she waved to him farewell. Then, she skipped off to seek out her group of friends for school. Jellal found himself passing the backdoor and paused. Outside, Aine was practicing her swordsmanship on her own, each step well-versed and perfected. Gray yawned as he walked into the kitchen, about to make himself breakfast, when he saw Julia merrily cooking in the kitchen, sixteen and proud. She wished him a good morning as she tended to the omelets. Natsu went into the living room to see Nashi and Luna were having their own private girls' night only where they ate their favorite of fatty foods, they watched their favorite horror movie, and enjoyed the sensation of facial masks while waiting for their nails to dry. They both giggled as they murmured amongst themselves and Natsu could not help but smile as he backed away from their private affair.

* * *

Mary Jane went through the chorus chord progressions as she and Laxus sung in harmony, " _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_ …" She continued her strumming from her Esus2, to B/D#, to C#m7, and back to B/D#. She repeated it again as she ended the song in a soft voice. " _Butterfly fly away_ …" And, she strummed her finally E2. She closed her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh.

Silence.

Then, came boisterous applause.

The guild rose as a unit to whoop and cheer for their guild mates. Tears were in their eyes as they clapped and whistled and shouted their compliments. Mary Jane opened her eyes to take in the bravo she received from the crowd. Her eyes were soft as she stared down at each and every one of her guild mates.

 _Thank you._

"You did great, Butterfly."

Mary Jane looked to see Laxus giving her a shaky smile. His emerald eyes were glistening, but dared not cry. His hand reached out to ruffle Mary Jane's hand, making her scowl. He snickered. "Just as pretty as your mom," he murmured in compliment.

Mary Jane chewed on her bottom lip. "Daddy… I…" She looked at her father with as much emotion as she could muster. "Thank you," was all she got out. Those two words meant a lot more than gratitude. They meant affection. They meant deep respect. They meant everything.

Laxus breathed his laughter as he pulled Mary Jane for a hug. He kissed the top of her heard and sighed. "You're growing up so fast," he mumbled. "I thought I told you to not do that."

"Biology tells me it's in the nature of organic life to continue aging," Mary Jane sniffled smartly.

"That's my smartass butterfly," Laxus chuckled. "You always have a comeback."

"Must've got that from Mom," Mary Jane joked weakly.

Laxus snorted. "That woman can hand my ass to me with one word. You definitely got it from her." He pulled back to brush locks from Mary Jane's face. He smiled at the mistiness of Mary Jane's eyes. "Don't go crying on me, butterfly. We talked about this. Only your brother gets to cry."

Mary Jane nodded. "He's such a crybaby," she muttered.

"Be nice," Laxus warned good-naturedly. He sighed as he studied his daughter. "I just never want you to grow up," he confessed. "You're fifteen. In two years, you'll be an adult. And then…you're not going to need me anymore."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being dramatic, Daddy. Only Mom gets to be that way," she scolded. "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm always going to need my daddy. Just as long as he maintains his distance so I can have my space and peace and quiet."

Laxus chortled. "Just as long as you call now and again so we know you're alive, okay?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay," she agreed, her voice breaking. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes before standing up. "Yeah, um, I'm just going to head over to Elvin," she decided. "I'll talk to you later, Daddy."

Laxus watched as Mary Jane went off-stage where Elvin was waiting for. He could see a tear streak her cheek, bur Mary Jane flicked it away before anyone else could notice it. Laxus stood up to collect the stools.

 _My butterfly… She's going to fly away from me one day. And even though I have a few more years with her…that's still not enough time with my little girl._

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 _So, I have been gone for a very long time... Yeah, I know. I've been in and out of the hospital as of late and I have testing to go through soon once again. I cannot promise regular updates at the moment. It's been a bit touch-and-go at the moment. But, I will do everything I can to keep these stories going (even if a little slow)._

 _This was supposed to be uploaded long ago, but what better time than now! This is for my father, who has been there for me through all my hospital trips and tears._


	22. Dear and Love: Luna

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

To the future you

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Dear and Love: Mini Series**

 _Dear, Baby Girl_

 _Subject: Coming into the World_

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 3

Igneel and Luke: 2

* * *

 _Dear Baby Girl,_

 _Yo!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Natsu_!"

" _Ow! Lucy_!"

"You can't just say 'yo'! Make this meaningful!"

"Okay, _okay_ , I will once you stop _nagging_ me and reading over my shoulder!"

"Well, _fine_! I'm making dinner for _myself_ since I _nag_ you _so much_!"

"Wait! Lucy, I didn't mean—! Dammit, she left. Ah, whatever. I'll make it up to her."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Yo_ _! Hey, baby girl! It's your papa here! You're not even born yet, but I feel so excited to meet you! I'm going to be your daddy! Or, I guess your papa? Nashi calls me 'Papa' and Igneel and Luke call me 'Daddy' right now, so it's up to you._

 _Oh, I should introduce you to the family. Nashi's your big sister. She turns four next month and she's awesome! She's the one who made me a dad and I'm always going to love her for that. She's got pink hair like me and your mom's killer brown eyes, even if they're a bit lighter. She's beautiful, just like your mom, and she's smart too. She's pretty bossy like Lucy, but that's okay. I love my princess and my queen and wouldn't have them change any other way. I don't think Nashi will boss you around. She's excited for a sister because she wants a new best friend. She'll be a great sister. You two are going to stay up all night to do what Lucy does with the other women of Fairy Tail and do…well…whatever girls do, I guess._

 _You have two, twin older brothers. Their names are Igneel and Luke. Igneel came first, but I swear Luke is the older sibling. Igneel has blonde hair like your mom and his eyes are dark like mine, but Luke is the opposite. He got my pink hair and Lucy's brown eyes. Crazy, huh? They're awesome too. I can already tell Igneel's going to be a strong Fire Mage. I can hear the flames inside him. Luke's more of a mystery. Sometimes, the Magic I see in him looks more like your mom's, but it's different. I don't know how, but Luke's going to be pretty strong at whatever he does. They're already really protective of you. They won't even let me near you unless they approve! They're probably going to be overprotective assholes in the future and probably scare off the dudes you want to date, but go easy on them, okay? They're going to care about you as much as I do. And we're not letting one of our girls date a total little shit of a man who can't even fight against us for you._

 _So, your mom and I are Fairy Tail's ultimate team. She's a Celestial Spirit Mage and she kicks ass at it. You'll meet all your aunts and uncles and they're Celestial Spirits. They're your mom's friends and help her in a fight, but your mom does a_ _sexy_ _great job on her own! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic basically means I have the power of a Fire Dragon. By the way, your gramps is the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Nowadays, people call me the Fire Dragon King or even Dragon King more than Salamander. As long as Lucy is my queen, I don't really care._

 _But…I guess there's some things we should know about me. Some…bad things. Not all things about me are good, baby girl. I'm not exactly the good guy everyone tells me I am. But, when the day comes you hear all about me, I want it to come from me. Jason Weekly does enough to mess up my life and that stupid magazine. I don't care what the world thinks. As long as the people I love care about me for me, I can die a happy dragon._

 _Baby girl, I'm so ready for you to come into the world. I don't even care what you look like. But, between you and me, if you had scales and fangs and wings, I'd be totally cool with that. We could have secret dragon training in the backyard! Oh, yeah, we live in a forest. I promise I'll teach you all I know about how to hunt and check the wind direction and hide your scent. And Lucy says she'll teach you all she can about the stars and charting them! I'm so ready to have a blast with you, baby girl!_

 _Just know whatever you look like, I don't care. I just want you to be healthy, happy, and always follow your heart. I'm always going to love you and be proud of you, baby girl. Just promise me you won't grow up to fast, okay? Be my baby girl forever. I can't wait to love you and tease you and watch you become amazing at anything you want to do._

 _Come soon, okay?_

 _Love,_

 _Papa_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Hey, Lucy! Let me help with dinner!"

"No thanks. I'd just _nag_ you anyways."

"Aw, come on, Lucy! You know I didn't mean it! I love it when you nag me!"

" _Hmph_! You're just saying that…"

"Come on, Lucy, you know I love you and everything about you, even if you nag me. Just makes me love you more."

"Oh, Natsu… You're… _Hic_ … You're making me…m-m-me… _Wah_!"

"Oh, shit! I mean, _shhh_! _Shhh_ , don't cry, Lucy! I'm sorry!"

"You're s-s-so sweet t-t-to me and I'm just such a b-b-bitch!"

"Come here, Lucy. Come on. You're not a bitch, got it? You are a pretty kick-ass lady and you're carrying my second daughter. You're a little moody, but you get really hot when you're pregnant."

"You mean that?"

"Are you my queen?"

"Oh, _Natsu_ … You're too good to me. By the way, did you finish that letter to our soon-to-be newest addition?"

"Heck yeah! I'm all fired up thinkin' about our baby girl! I can't _wait_ to love her!"

"Me too, Natsu. Me too."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •


	23. Mary Jane, I Choose You!

**Summary**

The kids learn from Gajeel and Natsu what "mate" means.

 **Prompt Summary**

"Kid, when you find your mate, you want to make sure he can handle all of you. I swear. You are the most stubborn girl I've ever met."

—My Father, 2018

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Mary Jane, I Choose You!**

* * *

 **Ages**

Lance: 11

Galileo and Olivia: 10

Nashi: 9

Gale: 8

Igneel, Luke, and Mary Jane: 7

Luna: 4

* * *

This was normal for Natsu and Gajeel to do when their wives ever-so-wrongly abandon them for a mission together. They'd meet at Natsu's place and lounge on his deck with drinks (Scotch and iron bolts for Gajeel and a mysterious liquor set aflame for Natsu) and play with their rugrats with wrestling and tests of strength (all the fun stuff their wives refused to let them play). But, today was a day Gajeel and Natsu traded stories with their brats. And, this particular story was the time Gajeel tried to arrest Natsu.

"You _so_ were not gonna catch me!' Natsu huffed.

Gajeel guffawed right back. "Salamander, if it weren't for your mate, I would've arrested your ass and threw you in jail."

The kids laughed at his while Natsu looked comically betrayed and annoyed. "Jerk," he muttered. "How your mate puts up with you is some miracle."

Igneel blinked up at his father and uncle in confusion. "Daddy, Uncle, what's a 'mate'?" he questioned.

Natsu and Gajeel blinked down at the curious onyx-emerald eyes of the innocent Igneel.

Gale piped up, "Yeah. You call Mom your 'mate' a lot, Old Man. What's it mean?"

The others murmured their questions, siding with the two on wanting an explanation.

Natsu and Gajeel shared a conversation with their eyes before coming to an agreement.

Gajeel grunted, "Look, kids, don't tell your moms about this, all right? They don't want you rugrats learnin' about mate business 'till you're older."

"But," Natsu added on cheerfully, "might as well tell you now. A 'mate' is your lifelong partner. Like your best buddy you want to keep on adventuring with."

Gajeel smacked Natsu's head, ignoring the angry pout and swear words directed at him. "Dumbass," he snapped. "Don't give them the wrong idea!" He looked at the kids and sighed. "What the Salamander is trying to say is that a 'mate' is that special person you want to be with for the rest of your life. You cherish them forever."

Olivia frowned. "Like a wife and husband? Like marriage and stuff?"

"Kinda," Natsu answered. "It's not really something people do."

"Then, how come you guys have 'mates'?" Galileo wondered.

Gajeel smirked and ruffled Galileo's hair. "'Cause we're dragons, buddy-boy. Dragons can pick a mate they want to be with for the rest of their life."

Nashi pouted at that. "Ugh. Dragons." She said the name in such disgust. "I don't want a dragon. I want a prince like in the stories!"

Natsu playfully pouted. "But, princess, what about me?"

Nashi shook her head, firm on her decision. "Sorry, Papa, but I want my prince."

"Prince!" Luna giggled from her spot in Natsu's lap. "Prince Charm-ring!"

Galileo puffed his chest to Nashi. "I'll be your prince, Nashi," he decided.

Nashi laughed and recoiled at that. _"Ew!_ No _way!_ That'd be too _gross!"_

Galileo gave a good-natured growl at that. "I'd be the perfect prince!" he argued. "We'll be mates together!"

" **NO!"** Gajeel and Natsu shouted, startling the kids.

Luna's eyes began to glimmer. "Scary…"

Natsu kissed Luna's head and nuzzled into the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Papa didn't mean to be so loud," he murmured to her.

" _No,"_ Gajeel said much gentler. He gave Galileo a firm look. "You ain't havin' her as your mate, buddy-boy."

Galileo frowned. "But, why _not?"_ he complained. "You said mates are friends forever."

"Not 'friends'," Gajeel amended. "Mates are very special people and should be chosen _very_ _carefully."_

Olivia climbed into her father's lap. "How did you choose Mama?" she wanted to know.

Gajeel had a wistful smile on his face. Wistful and loving. "She's special," he said as though that was enough detailing. "Shorty is my redemption. Best thing that ever could've come into my shitty life. She's my everything."

Luke peered up at his father. "Why'd you choose Mom, Dad?"

Natsu cackled. "Because your mom is a total weirdo!"

Igneel, Nashi, and Luke's eyes twitched while Luna laughed.

 _I'm starting to feel bad for Mom_ , the three eldest though in unison.

"So, how do we know if we've found out mate?" Luke asked.

"You don't have to worry about mate stuff for a long while," Gajeel reminded.

Galileo pouted. "C'mon, Dad! We still want to know!"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

"Come on!"

"We want to know!"

Gajeel shared a look with Natsu who gave an innocent shrug and grin. Gajeel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Natsu took that as his cue. "Your mate, whoever they are, will be someone you can't life without," he told the children. "They'll be really special to you. Someone you'll want to fight beside and fight for. Someone," he added with a mischievous flare, "you'll _even_ share your _food_ with."

The kids (even little Luna) looked horrified at the notion. _"Share food?!"_ they shouted in disbelief.

"Now you've done it," Gajeel grumbled while Natsu laughed.

"Relax, guys!" Natsu calmed. "'Sides, you have a whole _bunch_ of time to figure out your mate!"

"Except you," Gajeel grunted, poking Olivia's nose. "No man's good enough for you, dragoness."

"And no pretty boy is touching my two little girls," Natsu said, tickling Luna's belly. He smiled when she squirmed, laughing.

Gale's horror mellowed into thoughtful. "So… A 'mate' is someone you really care about and they're really nice to you too. Someone you'll protect forever."

Something uneasy passed between Natsu and Gajeel and Natsu's nuzzled Luna closer to him.

" _Yes,"_ Gajeel said slowly, "but, don't get ahead of yourself, pipsqueak, all right? You have time to think about this long and hard."

Igneel raised his hand. "So, when we find our mate, what do we do?"

Natsu took that one. "Might wanna make sure their family's okay with it first," he said carefully. "But, like we said, you have a _lot_ of time to even think about mates, okay?"

"No need to rush it," Gajeel tacked on. "Take your time. You'll find one eventually, but that'll be for a while."

Natsu nodded. "Enough about that stuff." He lifted Luna from his lap to turn her around and nuzzle her nose. "Let's all go inside and have some of those cookies Lucy baked!"

The children leapt to their feet at the mention of food. "All right! Cookies!"

As everyone got to their feet to move back into the house, it was Igneel out of all of them who seemed the most stuck on the topic.

* * *

A few days later, Mary Jane was in her room and watching the Lacrima-Vision Lance had so graciously hauled into her room to watch with her. The two were engrossed in watching another fairy tale movie, huddled under blankets together.

 _DING-DONG._

Lance lifted his head and beamed. "That must be Misty!" He got out from under the blankets and paused the movie.

Mary Jane pouted up at her brother. "But, the _movie_ ," she whined.

Lance laughed. "We'll finish it later," he promised. "Misty said he'd come over so we could play some Lacrima Games downstairs, but, once he leaves, I promise we'll finish the movie."

Mary Jane only further pouted as Lance ran out of her room and shut the door behind him. "I wish he didn't have to leave," she murmured. She settled back into bed and nuzzled into her pillow, closing her eyes. Might as well sleep with Lance g—

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Mary Jane opened her eyes and looked at her window.

Igneel was grinning as he waved at her from the other side. "Hey, MJ, let me in!"

Mary Jane burst into a smile as she got up from her bed. She crawled to her window and struggled to open it up. She sat back on her haunches as Igneel climbed into her bedroom. "Igneel, that's dangerous," she scolded him. She checked him for injuries. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

Igneel puffed his chest with pride. "Uh-uh! I used my Purple Flare to help me because I'm strong!" he declared.

Mary Jane giggled and laid back in bed. "Are we going to Neverland today?"

Igneel flopped on the bed on his back, crossing his arms. "Nah," he sighed. "Came over so I didn't have to be by Nashi."

"Did you bring any comic books?" Mary Jane wondered.

Igneel sighed again. "No. I'm not in the mood for _Teen Justice_." He scowled. "Nashi pissed me off."

Mary Jane gasped histrionically at that. "Igneel Zeref, you just said a very bad word!"

Igneel groaned. "I'm sorry, but Nashi's being all mean and braggy and stuff about getting in Fairy Tail before me. She's so _lucky_ she'll be ten soon. She'll be a _real_ Fairy Tail Mage and get to go on missions and stuff!"

Mary Jane sighed dreamily. "I can't _wait_ until I'm a Fairy Tail member," she revealed. Her smile died a little. "If I can, anyways…"

Igneel turned his head to frown at her. "Don't say that," he scolded. "Don't you remember our promise?"

Mary Jane's smile was back. "Of course I do!" she quickly assured. "I'd _never_ forget our promises!"

Igneel grinned happily. "Good. We'll go on a lot of jobs and be the bestest team _ever!_ Even better than stupid Nashi."

Mary Jane smacked Igneel's shoulder in retribution. "'Stupid' isn't a nice word, mister," she chided like a mother would. "Be _nice_. Nashi's really cool and pretty. I want to be pretty like her and my mommy someday!"

Igneel blushed a bit. "I think you're pretty enough now," he offered in shy compliment. "Even prettier than your mom."

Mary Jane visibly brightened. "Really? You're so sweet, Igneel!" she said, charmed.

Igneel looked away as his blush darkened. "Yeah, well," he mumbled. A new thought jumped at him and he grinned toothily at her once again. "Hey! When we're partners, you gotta do all the cooking on our jobs, okay?"

Mary Jane giggled. "Okay! But, I get to pick the first job," she reasoned.

Igneel looked scandalized at that and turned to her with wide eyes. "What? But, _I_ wanna pick the first job!" he whined.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Then, no cooking."

Igneel groaned. _"Fine,"_ he grunted, though reluctantly. "Weirdo."

Mary Jane only laughed quietly as she closed her eyes.

Silence drifted between the two children, one dazed and peaceful and the other thoughtful. It was like them like that. They did not need constant conversation like most children did to keep their friendship alive. They had their lively talks, sure, and their fair share of laughter, but the silence was more treasured than anything.

Igneel turned to Mary Jane and observed her moments of peace under his lashes. "Is your head better?"

Mary Jane frowned. "No," she admitted, though quite sadly. "I saw Mommy crying last night." She half-opened her eyes for them to flicker in something guilt-like. They glimmered and watered. "I don't want to make them sad."

"Hey," Igneel murmured, "don't cry, okay? No more tears."

Mary Jane sniffled. "Sorry," she croaked.

Igneel gave her a faint grin. "Come on, MJ, what'd I say about 'sorry'?"

Mary Jane giggled weakly. "Sorry, Igneel."

Igneel gave a spirited whined as Mary Jane laughed even louder. _"MJ!"_ He could not hold back his full-blown grin, though, at her face. She wasn't frowning and he liked that. "Don't be sad. Dad says girls look their best when their smiling. Or, at least, he said he really likes my mom's smile and that's what made him want her to be on his team."

Mary Jane had to smile at that. "Aunt Lucy is so lucky to have Uncle Natsu," she said with a note of admiration. "Cane told me he really likes me smile."

Igneel pouted. "I like it more," he countered. "He can't have you, okay? Because we'll be partners forever. Right?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Right!"

"And, we'll fight by each other's sides?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And, I'll protect you no matter what, okay? We'll go on awesome jobs and have a lot of fun!"

Mary Jane beamed. "Yeah! We'll be best friends forever!"

Igneel sat up, a look of determination on his face as he stared down at Mary Jane. "Neverland forever?" he wanted to check.

"Neverland forever," Mary Jane promised.

Igneel grinned. "Then it's settled!" He crawled over to the open window.

Mary Jane sat up to watch her friend curiously. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Fairy Tail," Igneel told her. "I promise I'll be back later, okay? There's something I gotta do!"

Mary Jane frowned. "Oh. Okay." She smiled again as Igneel conjured his violet flames and stuck them to the windowsill. "Well, see ya later!"

Igneel gave her one last wave and grin. "See ya!" And, he disappeared as he climbed down from her window.

* * *

Laxus sat at the bar of Fairy Tail with a beer in one hand, his Magic Headphones covering his ears, and a special request lying on the table. Nothing interesting. It was another job seeking his skills for some creature sapping up all the electricity of the town. To be frank, he didn't understand why these towns would want his help. His reputation to blow out a city's power proceeded him.

There was even a manga about it.

"Uncle Laxus?"

Laxus put down his beer and turned in his seat to see Igneel staring up at him with a set frown. He took off his headphones and raised his eyebrows at the boy. "What's up, firecracker?" he grunted.

Igneel looked down for a moment. Then, he looked up with his determination more prominent than ever. "I want to be MJ's partner," he blurted.

Laxus honestly was baffled at the statement. "I know," he said slowly. "Butterfly told me."

Igneel shook his head. "No! MJ is really special and we're gonna stay together forever and I'll protect her," he decided. "I'll even"—he swallowed—"share my food with her and everything!"

Laxus' lips twitched into an amused grin. _This kid._ "Oh, yeah?" He brought his beer to his lips and sipped it. "I appreciate it, firecracker. I'm happy my little butterfly has a good friend like you."

Igneel grinned happily at that. "You really mean it?"

"'Course I do," Laxus assured. "You make her happy, firecracker. Just as long as you keep her smiling, I approve."

Igneel pumped a fist. "Awesome! Thank you, Uncle Laxus!"

Laxus gave a raspy chuckle. "No problem, kid."

"I'll be really good to MJ, I promise," Igneel went on to say and quite insistently so. "I'll be the best mate ever! Just watch!"

Laxus' eyes widened. "You'll be the best _what_ now?"

"I'll take really good care of MJ," Igneel continued. "I'll promise I'll—!"

Laxus had to set his beer down for this one. "Hold up a second. You want to be her what? Her _'mate'?"_

Igneel's cheerfulness faded into innocent confusion. "Uh-huh…" He felt obligated to explain himself. "D-Dad said—"

Laxus was already out of his stool with static sparking off his body. **"NATSU, YOU SICK FREAK, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR KID TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS BUTTERFLY'S VIRTUE?!"**

(And that was how charred Natsu lay on the guild floor, a still pissed-off Laxus fled the guild, a soulless Gajeel hid behind a suspicious Levy, and the Swear Jar earned itself enough couple of hundred thousand from its resident Thunder God.)

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _DING-DONG._

It took Lucy a minute to get to the door and, when he opened it, he was surprised to see a very eager Mary Jane on her porch. She smiled at the little blonde. "Hi, Mary Jane!" She looked around. "Where are your parents?" she wondered. "You shouldn't be walking around alone, young lady."

Mary Jane did look sorry at that. "Sorry, Auntie Lucy, but I _had_ to come over."

Lucy blinked her surprise. "Oh! What's wrong, sweetie? Did you want to see Nashi or Igneel?"

"Uncle Natsu, please."

This made Lucy's eyebrows shoot up. "Natsu?" she repeated. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Uh-huh!" Her eyebrows furrowed, and her nose scrunched up. "Igneel said he chose me as his mate, but I don't know what that means," she admitted.

Lucy's eyebrows twitched. "Oh, _really?"_

Mary Jane nodded again. "Daddy won't explain what 'mates' mean, but Igneel said Uncle Natsu knows all about them!"

Lucy's smile tightened. "He did, _did he?"_

"Mmm-hmm! Can I ask him questions about mates, please?"

Lucy opened the door wider. "Come in, sweetie. I'll call your parents, so they know where you are." As Mary Jane shuffled inside, Lucy shouted, "Oh, Natsu! You have a visitor!"

Natsu came barreling down the steps in a matter of seconds with a happy grin on his face. "Is it that delivery guy? I've been waiting for my—!" His steps slowed when he saw a curious Mary Jane and an unnerving Lucy. "Huh? Mary Jane? What're you doin' here?"

Lucy gave a sharp laugh that made Natsu cower back. "Oh, Mary Jane, here, wanted to know more about mates since Igneel said they're mates. Isn't that _cute_ , Natsu?"

Natsu swallowed nervously at the icy look in Lucy's eyes. "Uh… Yeah. 'Cute'. Ha-ha…"

Lucy herded Mary Jane down the hall. "Come on, sweetie, I'll get you a snack, okay?" She gave Natsu a chilling glance that made him take a step back. "Natsu, come join us. You can tell me all about how _seven-year-old children_ know about mates."

Natsu tried to grin, but he was pretty sure it was only a wince. "Right. Sure thing, Lucy!"

(And all Natsu could imagine was how much pain he would be in the second Mary Jane left the house.)


	24. Teachable Moments: Nashi

**Summary**

The question all parents want to avoid.

 **Prompt Summary**

Teachable moments in everyday life are the best times to teach your kids about the world and about themselves.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Teachable Moments: Mini Series**

 _The One Where Nashi Pops the Question_

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 8

* * *

"Mama, Papa, what's 'sex?'"

That was a great way for Natsu and Lucy to spend their time tucking in their eight-year-old for bed at eight-thirty on a Thursday night.

Lucy's eyes widened at the question and she began to violently cough while Natsu patted her back as he laughed. "Don't die, Lucy! Our princess was just asking us a question!"

Lucy's eyes burned as she heaved her breaths. "I know," she croaked. "I just… I didn't expect it." She glanced at her curious daughter before turning to Natsu. "Is she old enough for this?"

Natsu shrugged. "I mean, why not? I learned about it when I was her age from Igneel."

Lucy looked positively horrified at that. "When you were _eight?!"_ she whisper-shouted.

"Igneel didn't beat around the bush," Natsu admitted, a bit sheepishly. "But, I guess that doesn't really count. He taught me about dragon stuff since he didn't really get a lot of human crap. Maybe Miss Anna taught me about it, but I don't really remember if she did. If anything, I remember Gramps teaching Gray and I about it my first year at the guild."

Lucy still looked scandalized. "Really, Natsu?"

"C'mon, Lucy, we're _Fairy Tail,"_ Natsu reasoned. And, honestly, that was a good reason. "When you have Macao and Wakabe around, you learn a whole bunch about sex and blow jobs and—"

Nashi cocked her head. "What's that?"

Natsu already had a reply. "It's when your mom—"

" _Natsu!"_ Lucy hissed. She blushed to the roots of her hair in mortification as she smacked the back of her husband's head.

Natsu pouted at that. "Lucy!" he whined. "Ow! I bet Nashi got her violence from you!"

Lucy ignored her husband in favor of her daughter with an uneasy smile on her face. She kneeled beside Nashi's bed. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to know about sex?"

Nashi sat up and nodded. "Gary said he's better than me because he knows what is it," she rationalized.

Lucy sighed. "Not everything in life is a competition," she chided.

Natsu cackled at that as he got down on his knees. "Don't worry, princess, your mom and I are really great at sex, so we can tell you everything you want to know!"

Nashi's eyes sparkled while Lucy just wanted the universe to create a black hole just for her existence. "Really, Papa?" Nashi breathed.

"Really, Natsu?" Lucy groaned, burying her head in her head.

Natsu slung an arm around his wife. "Aye, sir! C'mon, Lucy! You're a great teacher! I can't do this without you," he tried to coax.

Lucy gave Natsu a side glare. "If I left the sex talk up to you, our children would become perverts," she muttered. She turned back to Nashi and let out a whoosh of air. "All right. Let's start at the beginning," she decided. "Now, my little star, do you know anything about sex?"

Nashi thought about that. "Um… Well, it's gross, but you and papa do it anyways. And it's were I came from."

Lucy flushed, but she swallowed and nodded. "Okay, good. Sex is normally between two people."

"Or more," Natsu added unhelpfully. "Gramps said—"

"Two people," Lucy repeated, cutting Natsu off with a sharp glare. "And it should always be consensual."

Nashi pouted. "What's that mean?"

"Both of you should want to have sex with each other," Lucy answered. Something in her gaze darkened. "You are _always_ allowed to say, 'no', Nashi. You should _never_ feel like you have to have sex. If you do, please leave as quick as you can and call me or your papa."

Natsu kissed Lucy's temple. "That's right, princess. You get to choose _when_ you want to have sex and if you even _want_ to." He made a face at that. "Maybe you shouldn't until you're thirty-five."

Lucy laughed and nuzzled against Natsu. "What your papa means sex is for adults and there's no rush to do it," she clarified. "You can wait for as long as you want, my little star."

Nashi twisted her lips. "So… I have to wait for my prince?"

" _Yes—"_

" _Not_ necessarily," Lucy butted in, shooting Natsu another glare. "You have the right to have sex with anyone you choose. As long as you choose to do it with them of your own free will, that is. But, we'd rather you wait for your husband."

"But, what _is_ it?" Nashi pressed. "What happens?"

"You know how boys have a dic—?"

" _Natsu!"_

 _SMACK._

"Ouch! Lucy!" Natsu looked betrayed as he rubbed his cheek. He pouted at her. "Really? More abuse?"

"Say it properly," Lucy hissed at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You know how boys have a penis?" he asked his daughter.

Nashi nodded.

"And how girls have a pu—um, vagina?"

Nashi nodded again.

"Sex is basically when a man puts his di—penis inside a woman's vagina," Natsu explained simply.

"But, it's only for adults," Lucy added hastily. "Like we said, there is _no_ rush for sex."

Nashi was silent for a few minutes. Then, she gradually nodded. "Okay," she muttered. "I think I get it now."

Lucy and Natsu smiled in their relief.

"Don't be afraid to ask us questions," Lucy told her daughter. "Sorry I freaked out for a second, but if you have any questions, just ask. Even your aunts and uncles will answer your questions."

"Our door's always open, princess," Natsu tacked on. "You just let us know."

Nashi settled back on the bed and smiled. "Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Papa." Her mouth opened in a large yawn and she rubbed her eyes.

"I think it's time for bed for a certain princess," Natsu said with a softened smile pressed on the corners of his lips. He gave a kiss on Nashi's cheek and nuzzled it. "Night night, princess," he murmured. "Make sure you dream of awesome dragons tonight."

Nashi giggled as Natsu pulled back for Lucy to take his place. She pressed a soft kiss onto Nashi's forehead and stroked her hair. "Good night, my little star," she whispered. "We love you."

Nashi closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you too," she murmured. "G'night…"

Lucy pulled away as Natsu got to his feet. He helped his wife up before guiding her out of their eldest's room. Lucy left first, but Natsu glanced back and flicked off the light switch before leaving the bedroom. The parents swept into their room and closed their doors.

Lucy plopped onto the queen bed with a huff. "I _so_ didn't expect a question like that," she groaned. "That was so embarrassing!"

Natsu unraveled his scarf first as he got on the bed. "That's because you were embarrassed," he teased, placing his scarf on the bed pole on his side. His shirt came off next, though not as carefully. "Can't believe you got a little flustered at a sex question."

Lucy groaned into the comforter. "I just didn't expect it," she grumbled as Natsu's shirt fluttered to the ground in a messy heap. "I didn't learn about sex until I was ten and, since Mama was sick and my papa was looking after her, the servants taught me about it."

Natsu winced at that. "Ugh. Doesn't sound that much fun," he admitted. He flopped onto the bed. "C'mere, Lucy. Come cuddle with your favorite dragon," he cooed, grinning.

Lucy groaned again, but she did as he wanted and hauled herself to Natsu. Natsu swept Lucy into his arms as he turned on his side and pressed Lucy's back against his front. It was natural for their legs to tangle. Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu heated his fingers and massaged her stomach.

"It wasn't fun," Lucy confided. She raised her hand to let her fingers comb into Natsu's hair. "It was so _embarrassing!_ I just hope Nashi comes to us if she has any questions. I don't want her to feel like she can't ask us anything."

Natsu purred and nuzzled into Lucy's neck. His lips placed a warm kiss on her Mark. "Our princess knows she can ask us anything," he murmured into her skin. "After all, her parents are really great a sex, so we'll be able to answer all her questions."

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't believe you told our daughter that," she murmured back to him. "You pervert."

" _Your_ pervert," Natsu rumbled. He pressed a more fervent kiss on her Mark.

Lucy wriggled a bit at that. "You're not playing fair," she whined, though breathlessly.

Natsu grinned and shifted more of his weight towards her. He nipped at her Mark and chuckled when she jolted. "Dragons don't play 'fair', Lucy," he whispered. "Especially not when princesses like you tease us."

Lucy shifted in the bed on instinct, turning towards her husband. "You dummy," she rasped. "I hate you, you know that?"

Natsu laughed as he let go of his wife. He climbed on top of her, using his arms to keep him hovering above her. Lucy's eyes half-opened as she gave him a lazy smile while Natsu's canine flashed.

"I love you, you know that?" Natsu murmured to her. "Even if you get embarrassed talking about something we're _both_ pretty amazing at."

Lucy's chuckles were lucid as her hands dove into Natsu's hair and tug at his pink strands. "Dummy," she teased. "I think I'm pretty great at it, but you? You might need some work."

Natsu shook his head in amusement and let his lips roam over Lucy's jaw. "You callin' me out of shape, Lucy?" His lips were brushing against Lucy's, but he refused to kiss her completely. He kissed her bottom lip and nipped at it gently. "Don't tell me I need to get the collar out," he breathed.

Lucy swallowed at that. "You freak."

Natsu smirked. "You love it."

Before Lucy could even try and protect, warm lips dominated her with no sense of being delicate. The kiss was intimate, but in that burning way that made you think _holy shit my mind is blanking_. Natsu was no pushover, and Lucy was frequently reminded of that when he forced her into submission during their rare times alone. She tugged on his hair (he was a sucker for that) and he deepened their kiss with a hand leaving the bed to flutter down her throat.

Lucy felt her hands sliding down from Natsu's hair to rake his back when she felt his hand press down on—

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Natsu and Lucy froze.

"Mama? Papa?" came Nashi's whisper. "I have another question."

Natsu rolled off Lucy and onto his back with a grunt, and Lucy whisper-shouted to her daughter, "Hold on a second, sweetheart!" She looked down with an amused smile toying her lips at Natsu's disgruntled face. "How about I take her questions now and you can cool off?" she suggested.

Natsu covered his eyes with his forearm, groaning. "I'm never going to bring out the collar now," he bemoaned. "It's been so _long!"_

Lucy rolled her eyes as she leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. "I'll be back," she promised. "Don't do anything stupid."

Natsu just grunted. "Maybe you should teacher her about erections and not bothering a dude when he's in the mood."

That ended up with a pillow to the face.


	25. Grocery Run (Not) Fun

**Summary**

Lucy regrets asking what her family needs from the store.

 **Prompt Summary**

Based off my own family interactions.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Grocery Run (Not) Fun**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 6

Igneel and Luke: 5

Luna: 2

* * *

Lucy came into the living room with a notepad and pencil in hand. Her husband and her kids were lounging about the couch in their pajamas and watching a movie. "All right," Lucy started, "I'm going to the store for groceries. Anyone want to add anything?"

Nashi whipped around on the couch to peer up eagerly at her mother. "Ice cream!" she blurted. "I need more vanilla ice cream!"

Lucy smiled and jotted it down. "Ice cream for my little star. Got it. Anything else?"

Igneel turned around to look at his mother, raising his hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we get more ghost chips? Papa and me ate the rest of them."

Natsu tensed as Lucy glared at him. He turned around with a guilty grin. "Uh… Whoops?"

"Natsu," Lucy began to scold sternly, "you know better than to give our five-year-old those spicy chips!"

"But, _Lucy_ ," Natsu whined, "he's a _Fire_ Mage! Spice like that is _nothing_ on us!"

Lucy huffed, but she still jotted down the request. _"All right._ Anything else?"

Luke raised his hand. "Mom, can I get more peach fruit juice? Oh! And some more eight-up? And, maybe some more Bepsi?"

Lucy chuckled and wrote them down. "Yes to all. Any more requests?"

Natsu brightened. "Lucy, we need more meat!"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her list. "I have chicken, pork chops, and steak down," she listed. "What else do we need?"

"All of that times twenty. Oh! And hamburger meat too!"

Lucy sighed and made adjustments. "Fine… Dare I ask for any more requests?"

"I need more string cheese!" Nashi insisted.

"Macarons!" Igneel blurted. "I need more macarons!"

"Oh! More powdered donuts!" Luke cried.

"Get Lu more of weird mashed banana stuff!"

Lucy gripped her pencil as more requests and demands were shouted at her and tried to write them down, but she stopped writing the more ridiculous the request. Her eyebrows twitched as the demands went from food and slipped into needing a brand-new game or needing a new pair of shoes. Her patience finally snapped at Nashi's demand for a Lacrima-Vision. "Okay, that's _enough!"_ she thundered.

Everyone cowered back at that.

Lucy rubbed her temple. "I'm just going to the Nine-Mart, guys, not taking a trip around the world," she grumbled. She looked down at her list and flipped through her notepad. She had already filled three pages worth with just food requests _alone_.

( _Did she mention she had to go shopping three times a week just to feed her children who inherited their monstrous appetite from their father? Don't even get her_ **started** _on the grocery bill for Natsu_ **alone** _.)_

"Maybe we should come with you," Natsu suggested. "It'll be way easier that way and we can get shopping done faster!"

The kids cried their agreement and nodded hopefully at their mother.

Lucy sighed and shouldered her purse. _"Fine,"_ she breathed, making everyone whoop cheerfully. She slipped her notepad and pencil in her purse. "Just know that if I catch any of you slipping anything we don't need into the cart, no desert tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" everyone chorused.

"Now, go get ready," Lucy shooed. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes with or without everyone."

Natsu raised Luna in his arms. "C'mon, brats! Let's shower up and go shopping!"

Nashi, Igneel, and Luke pumped their fists. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy stumbled over to the recliner and groaned as she settled down, watching her family rush off down the hall. "Oh, God," she groaned. "Why do I feel like I just made a horrible mistake?"


	26. Dear and Love: Luke's Future Wife

**Summary**

Lucy has a lot to say to her to the girl marrying her son.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Dear and Love: Mini Series**

 _Dear Luke's Future Wife_

 _Subject: Caring for My Sweet Princr_

* * *

 _Dear Luke's future and beautiful wife,_

 _Hi there!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"What'cha writin' there, Lucy? Lemme see, lemme see!"

"Ugh! Natsu, go _away!"_

"Why're your writing to Luke's future wife?"

"I got the idea from one of the moms of the Fiore Scouts. You know, with the sweet girl who sells us cookies every year?"

"Huh. How do you know he's gonna get married?"

"Well, I don't. But, just in case he does, I want to write this letter to his wife."

"Sounds cool. Can I write a letter like that too? We need to warn Igneel's wife she might want to change her mind."

" _Natsu!"_

" _Ouch!_ You're being so mean to me—! _Ouch!_ Hey, hey, _hey_ , stop with the hits, I'm leaving! I'll go write my letter somewhere else... _meanie."_

"By all means, please do."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _My name is Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, Luke's mother, but you must already know who I am if you're marrying my sweet prince. If you're reading this letter and I'm not there to see my sweet prince marry you, then I'm certain you are the most wonderful woman and I wish I could tell you that in person if I'm not able._

 _You've most likely met my other children. Nashi is headstrong like me and impulsive like her father. She's very opinionated, but she's my little star and I love that about that. Igneel is a bit more hot-headed than his brother. He's quick to act without thinking through, but he always has the best intentions for everyone at heart. And, then there's Luna, my baby. She's as stubborn as they come with a heart of gold. She's always looked up to her older siblings for guidance and most definitely got her rebellious streak from watching them._

 _Luke is my sweet, darling prince out of all my children._

 _He's kind and compassionate and he's so understanding about everything. He might be a bit quieter than his siblings, but he gets just as loud and competitive when he plays Lacrima Games and when he talks about money. He's a sweetheart who is fiercely protective of his family. He'll do anything if it means his sisters stopped crying. He might be a bit impulsive, but he likes to think things through, so don't get too upset with him if he's indecisive at first._

 _Luke's not as romantic as his brother. Well, he is, but he is in his one way. Igneel was always one for grand gestures and sweet things, but Luke is quieter with his romance. He'll randomly send you flowers or take you out for a night of stargazing. He might even plant a rainbow cherry blossom tree in your yard just because he knows you love them. He's cute and sweet like that._

 _But, my sweet prince can get a little irrational at times. He only gets emotional when he's defending his sisters. His heart is always in the right place even if he might not be thinking too clearly. Just know if he gets worked up because something happens to you and he won't listen to reason at first, it's not because he doesn't love you. It's_ _because_ _he loves you that he's getting so worked up. He's the type to not do anything halfway. He'll love you with everything he has, and then? He'll give you more. That's just the type of prince he is. He might treat you like you're delicate only because he wants to protect you from every little thing. It can be a bit annoying at first, but he'll loosen up…hopefully._

 _If I'm still alive for the wedding or if I'm not, I ask you one thing: take care of my sweet prince. While he might look like he's calm and collected, he's horrible when it comes to taking care of himself. Both my boys are, really. He won't forget to eat because he loves to eat, but, if you let him, he'll order take-out and junk food every night. When he gets too deep into his studies, sometimes he'll forget to do laundry or shower or clean or even go outside for fresh air. Make sure he does that. I love my son, but I swear he would die without his sisters or me around to just remind him to breathe._

 _Word to the wise: don't ever listen to Natsu's advice. Whenever Luke would forget to shower for days, Natsu tried to make the excuse that he would go weeks without bathing when he was younger. He is horrible at advice._

 _Now, go marry my sweet prince and take good care of him for me. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you walk down the aisle. He'll cherish you forever and I'm trusting that you'll do the same._

 _Love my sweet prince until the end._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother-in-law_


	27. Teachable Moments: Igneel

**Summary**

Igneel's curiosity, Mary Jane's confusion, and Laxus' anger all leave Natsu a nearly dead man walking.

 **Prompt Summary**

Based off my little cousin's encounter when he was 11.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Teachable Moments: Mini Series**

 _The One About the Condom_

* * *

 **Ages**

Igneel and Mary Jane: 11

* * *

Natsu knew from the get-go that Igneel was his mini-me while Luke took after his mother.

It was plain as day, really.

While they both liked to read, it was very different types of genres. Natsu and Igneel could stay up for hours with Igneel's massive comic book collection and argue who was better: Phoenix or Blackwing? Luke was less into comic books and more into fascinating theories and cultures, something Lucy heartily taught him. Igneel's Magic lie in flames while Luke's Magic lie in spiritual enlightenment. Igneel in all his ADHD madness was always hustling and bustling with his impulsive personality while Luke was more reserved, pragmatic, and tried to keep his twin out of trouble. Where Igneel was competitive on a physical level, Luke was highly competitive on a digital level.

Don't get Natsu wrong. His sons shared many similarities. They could watch _Magitech_ and _Magimon_ for _hours_ and reenact fight scenes down to a tee. They shoved each other as they tried to out-do the other during dinner and eat the most. They were blunt when they spoke and would blush and stumble in their wording when properly flustered. They both had triggered tempers and were very protective of their sisters and the mother (to the point where they would even growl at Natsu if they were cuddling with their mother, something Lucy thought funny and Natsu pouted about).

But, when it came to sticking their noses in business that clearly wasn't theirs, Igneel took the cake.

Blame his father for that.

Natsu was having the time of his life with Actaeon and Lelantos. He was on the deck, soaking up the son, while the hound spirits wrestled and gave playful growls and nips. They really were more house dogs then hunting spirit twins. When he scented Igneel coming out, he grinned and turned his head. "What's up, br—?"

His jaw dropped.

There was Igneel, holding up a line of condoms with the purest expression on his face. "Pops, what are these?"

Natsu was wide-eyed.

Lucy was going to kill him.

She was going to kill him mercilessly until he was a ghost and then she would kill the wisps of his ghost.

Natsu swallowed. "Where did you get those?" he asked shakily.

Igneel looked at the condoms thoughtfully. "Your bathroom."

" _Why were ya lookin' in there?!"_

Igneel pouted as he showed Natsu his hand covered in a fat band-aid. "I was looking for band-aids, but I couldn't find any in the kitchen or the bathrooms," he explained. "I remembered Mom said she always had band-aids in your guys bathroom." He gestured to the condoms. "But, then I found these on the counter. What are they?"

Natsu was sweating bullets.

Oh, Lucy was _definitely_ going to kill him for being so careless.

Well. He did have a good run.

Natsu gave Igneel a nervous grin. "Come pop a squat, brat," he urged. "I'll explain."

Igneel trotted to the edge of his deck and sat at his father's side.

Natsu gently took the condoms away from his son. "Look, firecracker, I'll let you in on a little secret, but you can't go tellin' your mom or your sisters or your brother, okay?"

Igneel perked at that. "I'm a great secret keeper! What's the secret?"

"It's about these." Natsu gestured to the condoms. "These are grown-up stuff, okay? Not for little brats like you."

Igneel frowned and cocked his head. "Why?" He had the right to know that much. "What do they do? What're they for? How come you and Mom have them?"

Natsu tried to explain as best as he could. "Remember when I sat you and your twin down for the mating talk?"

Igneel made a face at that. "Yeah. That was _gross_ , Dad."

Natsu chuckled. "Well, condoms are part of that talk," he informed. "It's protection."

"From what?"

"From really nasty stuff that can happen when you mate," Natsu further clarified. "And, remember when I told you that the only way women get pregnant was because they need a guy's sperm to get to the egg inside them?"

Igneel grimaced and nodded. "I remember."

Natsu laughed at the look of disgust on Igneel's face and ruffled his hair. "Condoms stop that from happening, basically. It's like a wrapper you put it over your di—penis to catch your sperm. If you want to have sex and not have a baby, then you use a condom. Got that?"

Igneel slowly nodded. "I _think_ so…" He thought about for a few seconds. "So… What if my mate wants to have a baby?"

"Then, you don't use one, but that's a really adult decision to make," Natsu pointed out to his son. "You shouldn't have sex without condom unless you're ready for kids and that shouldn't be until you're all grown-up."

Igneel grinned. "Okay! I don't want to have kids right now anyways."

Natsu laughed and clapped Igneel's shoulder twice. "Just wait until you hit your later twenties, brat. Then, you'll start thinking about kids and having your own nest with your mate."

Igneel got up with an eye roll. "Whatever you say, Pops. I'm going back inside."

Natsu hollered as Igneel trotted away, "If you have any more questions, let me know!"

"Sure!"

Natsu turned back to the condoms and swallowed. "That could've gone worse," he supposed. "He could've asked how to put one on."

* * *

It was a month later and the Fairy Tail Guild was _thriving_. Gajeel and Natsu were trying to shove their respective element down the other's throats. Gray was sharing a drink with Cana and laughing about the old times. A jealous Juvia was nowhere in sight as she settled with Lucy, Levy, and Erza (although, she would glance at her beloved from time to time). Nashi sat with Ellie, Olivia, and Dazzler who all laughed as Gary tried to profess his undying love for her, something she was greatly annoyed and embarrassed about. Thirteen pitched in occasionally as shy Vinyl wanted his critiques on her latest contemporary score.

Mary Jane sat with Laxus who got up with a grin. "I'll go get us a snack, butterfly," he told her. "Anything you want?"

Mary Jane shrugged. "Anything's fine."

Laxus nodded and walked through the disaster of a guild to get to the bar.

Mary Jane sighed and played with her headphones. She debated popping them back in when she felt the thrum of another headach—

"Yo, MJ!" Igneel plopped into the booth on her side and scooched closer to her. "What'cha up to?"

Mary Jane felt her headache coming on even more strongly. "Nothing," she said dryly.

"Oh! Awesome!" Igneel kicked his legs absently in that cute kiddie way kids do. "I can't wait until we go on another job together!" He pouted and pointed a finger at her. "Don't get me arrested next time."

Mary Jane let the corners of her mouth twitch at the remembrance of their first job together and the insane amount of satisfaction she got watching the Fiore Guards cart off a comically crying Igneel in handcuffs.

That was a blessed day in the eyes of God and justice.

"Don't piss me off and I won't," she reasoned.

Igneel whined loudly. "But, you're _always_ mad at me! Why not smile for a change?"

Mary Jane only snorted and began to pop back in her headphones.

Igneel barreled through with conversation. _"Anyways"_ —he shrugged off his backpack to unzip it—"guess what I got at the comic book store?"

Mary Jane ignored him.

Igneel turned his backpack upside down and shook out the contents of it onto the table. "My pops and I found this super awesome comic about Phoenix and Darkstar and their adventures to another _dimension!"_ Clutter and wrappers and papers and markers fell onto the table in a smelly heap that made Mary Jane wrinkle her nose. Igneel threw down his now-empty backpack to sift through his treasure ( _trash_ as Mary Jane rightfully called it). "I'm so sure I brought it today," he grunted. "I wanted to show you it!"

Mary Jane snorted. "Moron," she muttered.

Igneel scraped through his pile for something unusual to pop up. He picked up the packet in his puzzlement. "Why's this in here?"

Mary Jane eyed the packet with an equal amount of confusion. "What's that?"

Igneel shook it, furrowing his brow, before a look of revelation sprung upon him. "Oh, right! My pops told me about them! This is a condom!" he named proudly.

Mary Jane's eyebrows slammed together. "The heck is that?"

Igneel looked eager to explain. For once, Mary Jane would _have_ to listen to him. "My pops said condoms make sure you can't have a baby during sex," he confessed without even a flicker of shame.

Mary Jane's eyes widened at that. "Wait. You use that for sex?" she cried. "How does that even work?"

Igneel was fully prepared to rip open the wrapper. "My pops said—"

" _What the Hell is going on here?!"_

Igneel and Mary Jane looked up to see a furious Laxus with sparks coming off his body as he delivered a murderous glare to Igneel.

"What the Hell are you showing my daughter, firecracker?" Laxus snarled.

Igneel blinked owlishly and shied closer to Mary Jane for protection. "It's just a condom, Uncle Laxus," he whimpered. "I was just showing MJ—"

Laxus swiped the condom from Igneel and searched the guild for his next prey. When his eyes landed on Natsu, hellish lightning lashed around his person. " **NATSU, YOU SICK BASTARD, WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR KID TRYING TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS BUTTERFLY'S VIRTUE** _ **AGAIN?!"**_

And Mary Jane and Igneel watched wide-eyed as they witnessed Natsu scream like a little girl the second Laxus' lightning struck him.


	28. Crime and PunishmentMaybe?

**Summary**

They say a dad can punish the kids harsher than the mom, but, in the Dragneel family, that's not entirely true…

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Crime and Punishment…Maybe?**

* * *

 **Ages**

Nashi: 8

Igneel and Luke: 7

Luna: 4

* * *

It was safe to say the Dragneel siblings knew which parent to go to when it came to getting their way.

Natsu.

There was no "Mama's boy" or "Mama's girl" involved. The kids knew if they wanted anything, they skipped their mother and went straight to their father.

Because Natsu was the easy parent.

Nashi wanted those new shoes? Natsu would get his princess anything.

Luke wanted to go to the MagiCross finals? Natsu would bend over backwards to hunt down tickets.

Luna wanted just one more cookie even if she had the four she was allowed every night? Natsu would sneak her another one and help himself.

Igneel wanted to stay up a little later to watch the latest _Magimon_ episode? Hell, Natsu would stay up with him and chant the theme song.

So, this went without saying that when the kids were in trouble, they tried desperately to win over their father.

"Natsu, I'm not kidding! No games! No desert! And, you know what? No bedtime story either!"

Like right now.

To get their mother fuming this badly was a little harder than normal. If she were mad, she might threaten no Lacrima-Vision, but she would never follow through as long as her kids behaved. Maybe she would push the desert boundary and, if all else went wrong, she would do the dreaded, "Fine. I guess no story then".

But, with one look at how red Lucy's face was and how feral her eyes were, they had really pushed her to her limits and pissed her off.

How, you may ask?

Simple.

They might have _accidentally_ , _totally_ _not_ on purpose, broken the Lacrima-Vision in the living room.

 _Oh_ , and _maybe_ a window….

 _And_ , _maybe_ they might have had a hand in messing up the kitchen…

And her study.

Yeah, they were _definitely_ in trouble.

Natsu even cowered from his wife, eyes wide with fright as she screamed such horrific punishments.

Nashi had to cover Luna's little ears when Lucy's language became a bit vulgar.

"Lucy," Natsu tentatively cooed. He placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. When she did nothing, Natsu hugged her from behind. "Lucy, _breathe_ ," he told her.

For the first time, Lucy shrugged Natsu off her body. She said not one more word as she stalked to the steps and climbed them. All anyone could hear was the thundering footsteps of the matriarch of the household and they all flinched when they heard the rough slam of a door.

They were silent.

No one knew what to say at a time like this.

Luke finally spoke. "We really made her mad," he mumbled.

Igneel swallowed. "She even said no story."

Tears were already pooling in Luna's eyes. "We're sorry, Papa," she whispered. "We didn't mean to."

Natsu sighed as he bent down to scoop Luna into his arms. "I know you are, baby girl," he murmured to her. "But," he added, "she does have the right to be mad." He looked down at his thoroughly-chastised children. "You all know better than to use Magic in the house. _And_ , you _know_ you're not allowed in your mom's study _or_ allowed to cook without me or her being there. What were you thinking?"

Nashi gulped and glanced up at her father, hickory eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "We're sorry, Papa," she apologized. She meant it, every word. "We're really sorry."

Natsu took a look at Nashi's face before sweeping his eyes to her brothers. Both of them looked like they were on the verge of tears, truly remorse for their reckless actions. He sighed and stepped closer to his kids. "Come on," he coaxed. "Come give your old man a hug, brats."

The children instantly wrapped themselves around their father's legs, burying their noses in his pants. They sniffled and whispered their sorry's and hid their tears. Luna buried her head into her father's neck and cried softly. None of them wanted their mother's rage. It was never their intention to get her so upset with them. But, even they knew with how much they tried her patience, they pushed her too far when her study was in shambles.

And Natsu knew they knew that too.

"How about we start with the kitchen, okay?" Natsu offered. "Don't worry about the L-V. We can go into town and buy a new one. And, I'll put in a new order for bookcases for your mom. We'll spend all of tomorrow cleaning it up for her. We'll just replace the window."

"M-M-Mama"—Luna hiccupped—"hates us."

Natsu softened. "She could _never_ hate you," he soothed. "She loves all of you very much. She's just upset right now. But, I promise she'll be less upset if you really show her how sorry you are and help get the house back to how it used to look, okay? So, save the tears until we do that."

And he had four pairs of eyes look up at him and give him a shaky nod.

* * *

It was late when Natsu came to his bedroom with Lucy. The kitchen was cleaned. The broken window was boarded properly. The old Lacrima-Vision was tossed out with its broken remains. The study was left untouched and to be saved for a later date. But, the house was nearly normal again, the kids were cleaned and put to bed, and the tension lessoned a bit while the remorse thickened.

Natsu found Lucy doing what she always did when she was distraught: sitting at the window bench and stargazing with Plue in her hands.

Natsu joined her. He took a seat in front of her and let his head rest against the window. He did not need to look at the sky to see his favorite star, but he wished she was not as sad as she looked.

"Are they in bed?" came Lucy's first and very hoarse question.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Cleaned and tucked in."

Lucy gave a sarcastic smile. "No thanks to me."

Natsu edged forward just a bit and shared a look with Plue. The Celestial Spirit poofed without needing any words, and Natsu crept forward even more to his wife. "Lucy, you were upset," he reminded, though as delicate as he could be. "It's okay."

Lucy groaned. "It's not 'okay'," she insisted. Her bottom lip trembled. "What kind of mother am I, Natsu?"

Natsu got off the bench as his arms moved underneath Lucy to scoop her up. "An amazing kind," he murmured to her. "The best kind."

Lucy said nothing as Natsu carried her to their bed. He laid her down gently before joining her. They faced one another, though Lucy stared distantly at his chest and Natsu stared into her eyes like he understood any and every emotion that went through her eyes.

"Do they hate me?" Lucy wanted to know.

Natsu shook his head. "Not even a little bit. They're more worried you hate them."

"I could _never_ hate them." Lucy said this passionately. "They're my kids. I'll _always_ love them."

"I know." Those two words carried a lot more meaning when Natsu spoke them. "You gave me four kids. Lucy, do you know how incredible that is? Especially with _what_ I am? I didn't think it was even _possible_ for something as messed up as me to _have_ kids."

Glimmering chocolate flicked up to connect with loving onyx.

Natsu tangled his left hand with her right and brought her knuckles up to kiss them. His thumb massaged her guild mark like he had done it forever and a half ago. "You are the _best_ mom our kids could ask for," he vowed to her. "They took it too far and they know that now. Especially when it came to your study. I'd be pissed off too if they messed up my space in the attic."

Lucy snorted at that. "You mean your hoard?"

Natsu pouted. "It's not a hoard," he insisted.

"Natsu, it is a hoard and you wouldn't get mad if one of them messed it up," Lucy stated matter-of-factly. "Knowing you, you'd get angry for three seconds, then cave and give back all their privileges and then some." Amusement flirted with her chocolate eyes. "Even a dragon has a soft spot," she supposed good-humoredly.

"And, even a princess has to put her foot down," Natsu said back. "Don't feel bad about putting your foot down, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip as her eyes left her husband's to focus back on his scarred neck. She sighed. "Sorry for storming off," she apologized. "I'll tell the kids 'sorry' tomorrow too. I can't believe I took away their bedtime story."

"You meant business." Natsu's shoulders went up and down. "They know that now and won't do it again."

"Still, though…" Lucy began to think. "Maybe a double story tomorrow? I don't want them to miss out on story time."

Nashi's expression turned guilty fairly quick. "Um…"

Lucy's eyes snapped back onto Natsu's and narrowed. _"Natsu,"_ she growled. _"Don't_ tell me…"

Natsu gulped. "Okay. I won't."

Lucy groaned and let go of Natsu's hand to turn onto her other side. _"Natsu…!"_

"I'm sorry!" Natsu blurted. "I caved, okay? They just looked so _sad!"_

"You say that _every_ _time!"_ Lucy wailed. "If it's not this, it's when Igneel refuses to take his booster and you let him stay up and read him comic books. Or, when Nashi's acting out in the stores and you buy her ice cream!"

Natsu whined when Lucy scooted away from him and decided to get under the covers for warmth. "I'll get better, I promise! C'mon, Lucy, don't be mad!"

"You're undermining my punishments, Natsu," Lucy scolded. "They won't learn if one of us is still rewarding bad behavior and you know that!"

Natsu moved under the covers and scooted closer to Lucy. He. hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. When she did not shrug him off, he pressed their bodies together, molding them as one. "I promise I'll do better," he murmured to her. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy merely grunted at him. "We'll talk about your punishment later. For now, let's just sleep. Lights, please?"

Natsu let go of Lucy to flick his wrist. The lights were doused, and they were left in darkness to sleep off their guilt and stress.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A week later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"And _no_ desert tonight," Lucy decided firmly.

The faces of the siblings dropped at that as they stared helplessly at their mother from their places at the dinner table.

" _What?!"_

"C'mon, Mom, we said, 'sorry'!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Mama, _no…!"_

Lucy stood up as she collected her plate. "I mean it!" she snapped. " _No_ desert tonight." Her eyes went to her husband and she gave him a look. "I mean it, Natsu," she hissed at him warningly. "If they get any desert from you, know that you're outside for the next month days and I'm going on a solo mission."

Natsu finished his last bite of his tenth plate and gave a vigorous nod. "Right. Got it. Message received," he promised in a squeak.

Lucy shot him one last look before leaving the dining room.

The kids instantly turned to their father with pleading looks.

" _Papa…!"_

"Come on, Dad, just a little bit of desert?"

"Papa, please?"

Natsu shook his head as he put down his fork. "Sorry, brats, but your mom said, 'no'," he reminded. "No means no. And, I really don't want Lucy to go on another solo mission." He looked upset at just mentioning it. "Last time she did that, the solo mission was being a hostess and she had to flirt with other guys. I'm not taking any chances anymore. Your mom is a cruel lady."

The kids groaned at their fathers reasoning (though, it was understandable—they knew the extent of her wrath when it came to her father) and collected their plates as they dragged themselves into the kitchen.

Natsu followed after them as he balanced his ten plates and his giant mug. Lucy was already loading the dishwasher and thanked her children softly as they handed her their empty plates. Natsu set down his own plates and mug with a smug smile on his face.

"See? I didn't give in!" Natsu said proudly.

Lucy smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "You didn't and I'm proud of you," she murmured.

Natsu grinned eagerly. "Do I get a reward since I was good?"

Lucy laughed. "How about I'll think about that vacation idea you've been preaching about since Nashi turned eight."

Natsu whooped at that and gave Lucy a big, fat smooch. "Yeah! Now, I'm all fired up!"

And Lucy giggled as Natsu began to ramble about his plans for their vacation.

* * *

 _Lucy's going to kill me._

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

Natsu watched as his children dug into their deserts heartily. It was passed their bedtime, but all of them had to wait until Lucy fell asleep to execute their plans.

Yeah. Natsu was a real sucker for his children.

Nashi finished her chocolate and beamed up at her father. "Thanks, Papa!" she said cheerfully. "I actually thought you weren't gonna come through!"

Natsu gave a weak smile with comical tears flowing out of his eyes. "It was nothing, princess. Anything to make my kids happy," he chuckled.

 _Oh, Lucy's going to divorce me and live with stupid Gray. She'll take the kids too._

Igneel burped with the finish of his donut before he and his twin giggled at it. Luke belched right after his brother to show him up. Igneel forced himself to burp even louder while Luke laughed, shoving him.

 _Well, at least the kids are happy_ , Natsu thought. _Happier than I'm going to be when I get back upstairs_.

Once the kids were finished (and all evidence of desert was erased from their faces, their breaths, and from the kitchen), Natsu herded them back upstairs and into their bedrooms. He re-tucked them in with kisses good night when he had to face his bedroom.

There was something seriously wrong about this if he was dreading going into his own bedroom with his own damn wife.

(Even if said wife had the power to break his spirit with the threat of soloing permanently and kicking him literally out of the house.

Mavis, if you were watching be merciful to your own.)

Natsu gulped as he shakily opened the door. It was still dark. That was good, right? He listened for any changes. He heard Lucy's steady heartbeat. He heard her soft breaths. Good. He slunk back into the room with relief flooding his body and closed the door. His wife was still asleep. He was safe.

Natsu climbed back into bed using his balancing technique he had to use all those years ago when he had to sneak into Lucy's bed and, in just a few moments, he was cuddling up to his wife. He was content. He could die a happy dragon with Lucy curled into his arms and his face nuzzled into her hair. She sme—

"I'm taking a solo mission tomorrow," came Lucy's soft whisper. Soft and frightening whisper that made Natsu shudder. "It's an exotic dancing mission and I get to wear what I wore when we went to Stella that one time. I was going to wear it for you, but I guess someone else will get to see me in it."

Natsu whimpered. "Lucy—"

"You're out of the house for the next month. Get comfortable on Gray's couch. Good night."

Natsu swallowed back his whine, his protest. "C-Can I at least hold you until tomorrow?" he wanted to know.

"Of _course_ , my dear Natsu," Lucy allowed. "This is the last time Daddy gets to touch Mommy for a very, _very_ long time."

Natsu only whimpered and held Lucy tighter.

(And, truth be told, a month later, the kids were relieved to have their father back at the house and back in one piece. He looked ragged, tired, but still smiled when his kids tackled him in love. But, the second he saw his mate, his eyes darkened, and he mouthed _Collar_ and _Vacation_.

Let's just say while Lucy was great at giving punishments to her family for their crimes, Natsu was great at punishing his wife repeatedly in a non-abusive way for committing the crime of making him a starved dragon.)


	29. I (Will Not) Solemnly Swear

**Summary**

Now that you think about it, maybe the Swear Jar Policy _wasn't_ such a great idea...

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **I (Will Not) Solemnly Swear**

* * *

 **Ages**

Mara: 13

Justin, Gary, and Orochi: 11

Nashi: 9

* * *

When the children were born into Fairy Tail, it was Mirajane, the Den Mother of Fairy Tail, who put her foot down and decided there shall not be any more swearing when there are growing kids with growing vocabularies.

And, thus, the Swear Jar was born.

At first, no one in the guild was cooperating. No because they did not want to, but because vulgarity was the _basis_ of their vocabulary. Besides some of the more mild-mannered men and a majority of the women, everyone who walked through those guild doors swore without realizing it. Gajeel and Laxus had sailor's mouths and contributed to the Swear Jar by the thousands (much to their wives' annoyance). Even crudely-detailed sexual encounters were counted as swearing (Cana, Macao, Wakabe, Gildarts—whenever that man came into the guild—were not the main contributors in that categories; it was actually the couples with their whispered dirty talk the kids picked up on that contributed).

So, let's just say everyone in Fairy Tail began to conform to this No Swearing Policy (after fifty-seven jars were filled) and the language had gone down considerably.

The newly-adopted Justin Justine had yet to really say much. Unlike his peers, he had no slips of language, he had no bubbling personality or charisma. He was too afraid to join into guild brawls and his words were quiet into indistinguishable mumbles if someone was watching him speak. As a Fairy Tail Member, he was known as a Virgin Fairy, a term Cana invented long ago. All it meant was that he had yet to break out of his shell and embrace the Fairy Tail way.

Freed and Justin came into the absurdly calm guild hall with Freed coaxing Justin. Orochi noticed Justin come into the guild and perked. He signed to his sister something quickly before running over to his friend.

"Hey, Justin!" Orochi greeted. "Hi, Uncle Freed!"

Freed smiled at Orochi. "Good morning, Orochi."

Justin hid partially behind Freed, but he managed a feeble smile and a wave at Orochi. "Hi, Chi-chi," he murmured.

Orochi took Justin's hand and led him away. "Come on, Justin! Mars and I were thinking about taking another mission and you can come too!"

Justin looked at his hand intertwined with Orochi's and blushed, looking away.

Orochi settled Justin down at his table with Mara and Mara waved at Justin, signing her greeting.

Justin's smile brightened a bit and he signed as he said, "Hi, Mara. Good morning. So, we're taking another mission?"

Mara nodded eagerly and began to sign—

"Oh, _that_ is _it!"_

Justin, Orochi, and Mara turned to see a red-faced Nashi glaring up at a love-struck Gary.

Nashi pointed at Gary. "You are _such_ a—!"

The amount of swear words Nashi said rendered everyone in the guild nearly soulless and deathly quiet.

When Nashi finished, she was heaving, still mad but with no more words to convey how angry she was at the love-struck Ice Devil of Fairy Tail.

Utter. Silence.

" _Fuck it!"_

Gajeel shot up from his chair with his arm turning into an iron club. "Salamander, this is for trying to feed me fucking rusted metal!" And, the Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail slammed his club into the Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail, knocking him dead into Laxus who burst with lightning upon reaction. The lightning lashed about the guild, startling Gray and making him freeze Bixslow who fell onto Evergreen's chest who, in her rage, took off her glasses to turn Elfman into stone who fell onto a squawking Warren—

It is safe to safe a guild brawl full of swearing, rage, and Magic.

Erza peered down at her fighting guild mates with great annoyance raging in her eyes. _**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!"**_ she roared over the howls of fighting.

Justin ducked his head when Mystogan flew overhead and crashed into the table right next to him.

Orochi sighed, resting a gloved hand on his cheek. "Well, I guess you can't say our guild is boring," he supposed merrily.

And, if Justin listened closer, he could hear Mirajane swearing as she broke every swear jaw behind held in the back.


	30. Cookies & MILF

**Summary**

Lucy is convinced a single dad is just a friend while Natsu thinks otherwise and leaves Levy to be the judge.

 **Prompt Summary**

This is in honor of **skelekc**! They offered this wonderful prompt that I just had to do! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Cookies and MILF**

* * *

It was one of those days where Levy agreed to meet up at Lucy's house for some well-deserved girl time, womanly talks, white wine, and watching _How to Get a Guy in 10 Days_ featuring their friend Jenny Realight. So, Levy made the hike up the path with ease (she had been doing it for so long, she thought she could do it blindfolded) to approach the Dragneel Residence.

It surprised her very little when she was within the vicinity of the house, she heard loud arguing.

"Natsu, you're getting jealous over nothing!"

"You should see the way he stares at you, Lucy! His scent—!"

" _Enough_ of his _scent_ , Natsu! I don't buy it!"

"But, it's the _truth!"_

Levy needed no knock for permission into the house, not when she had a key. She opened the door as the arguing continued and came inside. She took off her shoes and trotted into the living room where an irritated Lucy and an equally-irritated Natsu glared at one another. She sighed. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

Lucy huffed. "You know Molly? Mary's little girl who's in the Fiore Girl Scouts with Mary Jane?" When Levy nodded, Lucy pointed accusingly at her husband. "Natsu thinks Molly's dad is in-love with me1"

"I don't 'think'—I know!" Natsu snapped.

"Oh, _please_ , _what_ do you know?" Lucy retorted. "Just last month, you told me the delivery guy wanted to jump me!"

"Because he did!" Natsu cried. "He forced you to bend over and pick up his pen, so he could see down your shirt!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, _please_ , Natsu, the pen rolled off the clipboard! What did you _want_ me to do?"

"Let him get it."

Lucy only growled. "Natsu, why don't you tell Levy how you thought Luna's babysitter was, in your words, 'trying to steal my queen away from me'?"

Levy raised an eyebrow at that. "Natsu, Luna's babysitter was a girl in high school."

Natsu turned to Levy with his piercing glare. "I _know_ that," he said defensively. "But, she kept finding these new excuses to touch Lucy! She would hug her and touch her hand and even touch her hair! She _smelled_ —!"

" _Enough_ with the smelling and the scenting!" Lucy snapped at her husband. "That proves _nothing_ but _you_ getting jealous for _literally_ – _no – reason!"_

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu challenged. "Fine, then. What about that MagiWorld prince at Nashi's ninth birthday party?"

Lucy groaned and stomped her feet. "Natsu, let it _go!"_ she begged.

"No. I want you to remember that guy," Natsu countered. "I was right about him! His hand was low on your back and he kept leaning into you—"

"Natsu, _please_ , that was a three months ago!" Lucy reminded. "You were right about him—I'll admit that—"

"And," Natsu paved away, "remember that rich dude we had to protect when he was going to some business meeting? He was all-over you, Lucy! He even said he wished he had a woman like you to be the mother of his children!"

"But, Nats—!"

"And, then, let's not forget that Fire Mage we saw at the carnival!" Natsu went on. "He purposely pissed me off when he tried to impress you with all those stupid tricks and even offered you to a 'private showing'! I was standing right next to you! And, there was that stupid university shit that wouldn't stop calling you for _months_ , Lucy! For _months!_ His excuse when I answered the Compact was that you were his private tutor!"

"Na—!"

"If that's not enough, let me remind you of Sting and Yukino's wedding," Natsu fought back.

Lucy pouted. "Okay, that's not fair," she complained. "The guy was just barely an adult and he was _drunk!"_

"The asshole was slobbering on you and kept telling you to marry him!" Natsu cried. "I told him you were married to me and remember what he did?"

Lucy sighed. "Natsu—"

" _Lucy,"_ Natsu hissed back, "tell me what he did."

She rubbed her temples and exhaled through her nose. "He laughed at you and said a 'MILF' like me had to be a single mother," she answered reluctantly. "But—!"

"He _laughed_ at me!" he lamented. "And, then, what's _worse?_ He actually _proposed_ to you when we were dancing!"

Levy chuckled a bit. "Okay, but that was actually funny," she confessed.

She went ignored.

" _Okay,"_ Lucy groaned. "Okay, _okay_ , so you were _right_ about a _few_ guys—"

"Oh, I have a _bunch_ more—!"

Lucy glared at him. "But, Rush—"

"So, you're on first names now," Natsu said snarkily.

"Rush is a good guy, okay?" Lucy said in defense. "You've met the man yourself when Molly comes by with cookie orders!"

Natsu laughed sarcastically and turned to Levy. "Levy, get this: Lucy and Rush go out for lunch, so Rush can talk to her about his divorce with Molly's mom."

Levy's brow furrowed. "And...?" she prompted. "What's the problem?"

"They got divorced before Molly was even born, _ten years ago!"_ Natsu exclaimed. "From what Molly's mom says, the divorce wasn't even that bad and they still talk today _and_ they're really good friends!"

Levy turned to a frustrated Lucy. "And, what does Rush say?" she questioned.

Lucy growled. "Okay, he so _admits_ his divorce _wasn't_ messy—"

" _Ha!_ I _knew_ it!" Natsu crowed.

"But, he just talks about wanting to be more involved with his daughter," Lucy finished, glaring at Natsu. She looked back at Levy pleadingly. "It's just a couple of lunches! He talks about Molly and I talk about the kids and that's all!"

At this point, Levy started to look as skeptical as Natsu. "Really, Lu? Are you _sure_ that's all?"

" _Yes!"_ Lucy blurted. Then, she bit her lips and her eyes shifted. _"Well..."_

" _See?!"_ Natsu cried. "He's trying to steal my mate from me!" He pointed at Lucy in accusation. "You even put on lipstick when you go to lunch with him!"

"I put on lipstick every day!" Lucy cried. "So, what that we talk about other stuff than our kids? Who _cares?_ Men and women can _just_ be friends too!"

Natsu snorted. "Not friends who go out to fancy restaurants every other day," he snipped. "He just ignores me when I answer the door when he comes to get you!"

"I go out to eat with Gray sometimes!" Lucy reminded. "And I eat with _Freed_ and _Sting_ and—!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Natsu growled, "I _know_ the bastard sees your wedding ring, so why can't he get the hint you're married to me and stop being in-love with you?"

"He's _not_ in-love with me!" Lucy bewailed. "And, even if he was, so _what?_ I love you! I married _you!_ I have kids and a really great life with _you!_ Why would I be interested in him when I get to have a king who spoiled me with four amazing children and a life full of adventure?"

That sated Natsu's ego, but he still pouted. "You promise?"

Lucy laughed a bit. "I'll even make it a Celestial Spirit Mage promise."

Natsu perked at that and snatched his wife into his arms to kiss her cheek. He nuzzled their cheeks together. "Perfect," he mumbled.

 _DING-DONG._

Levy rolled her eyes as she headed back to the door. "I'll get it since the two of you forgot I'm here and are about to make out!" she shouted.

"You're the best, Lev!" Natsu shouted back.

Levy sighed, amused, and went to the front door. She opened it, and, to her surprise, a man was on the other side and holding open the screen door. He looked the right kind of built with caramel skin and dark eyes filled with something you just wanted to find out. He smiled politely at Levy.

"Hi there. Is Misses Dragneel home?" he asked. He sounded like a tenor with a bit if rasp to it. Sexy in his own right.

Levy nodded and smiled back. "Yeah! One second!" She turned and shouted, "Lu! You have a visitor!"

Footsteps came padding down the hallway and Lucy soon took up Levy's place while Natsu scowled in the background. A genuine grin came on Lucy's face as she looked up at the man. "Rush! Hey!" she breathed.

Levy's jaw dropped. "That's 'Rush'?" she whispered to Natsu. "He's gorgeous!"

"You're not helping," Natsu growled back at her.

Rush gave Lucy a dimpled grin back with a peek of his own canines—

 _("He has_ **fangs** _?! Where does Lu meet men like this?!"_

" _Levy, you're really,_ **really** _not helping.")_

"Hey, Luce," Rush greeted with a note of familiarity. "Just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow at one?"

Natsu's growl was in the background.

Lucy nodded. "Uh, yeah! We should be. Is it okay if I bring Lelantos and Actaeon with me? They really love dim sun."

Rush gave a rumbling chuckle. "Yeah. I love those two. They always get really excited to see me."

Lucy laughed. "They love you too. They're such sweethearts," she gushed.

 _("Bullshit. Asshole must've bribed them. It took me_ **five months** _for those hellhounds to let me hug Lucy without cock-blocking and he does it after one visit?"_

" _Didn't they like Gray when they first met him?"_

" _Levy, you suck at being supportive.")_

Rush ran a hand through his locks. "Well, they've got a pretty sweet mistress," he commented, a bit shyly though. "Must get it from her."

Natsu's growl grew louder while Levy's jaw dropped even more.

 _Wow. This guy is smooth!_

Lucy laughed even more. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Rush," she chided playfully.

"It got you to have lunch with me once," Rush reminded. "And look at us now. Still going out."

 _(_ **"That's it!"**

" _Natsu,_ **no!"**

" _But, he's making it sound like they're dating! She's my wife!_ **I'm** _the only one allowed to date her!")_

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You should know by now I only go to lunch with you because I'm afraid if I say no, you won't bring Molly by for cookie sales," he teased.

Rush laughed at that. "So, you use me?" He clutched the material over his heart. "I'm hurt, Luce! So hurt!"

Lucy winked at him. "Hey, my family loves those cookies— _especially_ my wonderful husband who needs to heel and cut that growling or no dessert tonight," she commanded.

Natsu glared at Rush and bared his teeth.

"Natsu," Lucy said sharply, _"heel."_

Natsu stopped his growling but kept his glare firmly on Rush.

Lucy sighed. "Sorry about him," she apologized. "He gets a _bit_ territorial with the women in this family, and that is a severe understatement." She turned her head to give Natsu a glare. "Something we will discuss at a later date."

Rush chuckled. "Don't worry, Luce, I get it," he assured. "But, lunch tomorrow. We're on?"

Lucy nodded. "Yup! I'm not wearing heels though."

Rush playfully groaned. "No…! Why?"

"Because they hurt," Lucy reasoned. "You are not worth the pain. Natsu? Yes. You? Sorry, buddy."

Rush put a hand over his heart. "What a shame. I thought you looked pretty good in heels."

Lucy rolled her eyes and began to close the door. _"Bye,_ Rush!" she sang.

Rush smirked. "See ya, Luce. Pick you up at one." And, he walked off the porch and down the dirt path.

Lucy turned around to close the door, her eyes on Levy. "So?" she prompted. "Is he in-love with me or is Natsu being crazy again?"

Levy adopted a sheepish look. " _Well..."_

Lucy groaned. "Not you _too!"_

"Well, he has your number, so why would he come over to check with you about lunch?" Levy answered her own question. "He wanted to see you and see if Natsu wasn't here."

Lucy pouted. "But—!"

"And, he was flirting with you the whole time," Levy pointed out. "Even with Natsu here. He didn't even acknowledge Natsu. And, if Natsu's right, he never acknowledges Natsu. I mean, look, you even talked about Natsu and he just brushed it off."

Natsu pointed at Lucy with a smug grin. "Ha! I knew I was right!" He quickly cowered behind Levy when Lucy seared him with her glower. "I mean… Woohoo, I was right," he amended in a small voice.

Lucy turned her eyes back to Levy and miserably so. "I really don't want to believe he has feeling for me," she sighed. "He's a really good friend to talk to…"

"And, you shouldn't give that up with him," Levy calmed. "Maybe he doesn't have feelings for you and he's just naturally really friendly. But, I think you should make it a point to tell him you love Natsu too much to ever give him up."

"I already say that," Lucy complained. "I think he's going to get annoyed with me about how much I talk about Natsu, but…" She exhaled loudly. "Yeah. I'll make sure to remind him and make it clear I only have one man that I love." She swiveled her gaze to Natsu and looked ashamed this time. "I'm sorry for not believing you," she apologized.

Natsu crept from behind Levy to envelope Lucy in a hug. "I'm sorry for getting a little jealous," he mumbled.

Lucy snorted, pulling her head back to give him a look. "'A little'? Really, Natsu?"

" _Shhh…"_ Natsu pulled her back into his chest. "We're making up now," he cooed. "So, we were both in the wrong."

"But, Nat—"

" _Shhh,"_ Natsu shushed. "Cuddle time now."

Lucy still pulled away from him. "Natsu, we can make up later," she decided. "Levy and I are having a girl date and you're not invited, remember?"

Natsu whipped his head around to glare at a sheepish Levy. "So now _you're_ stealing her too?"

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, we had this planned a _week_ ago and you _knew_ that," she reminded. "Besides, you're on kid duty tonight with Gajeel." At Natsu pouted, she kissed his lips. "Quit pouting, you big baby, and get to it. Levy and I are cracking open some of my special stuff I've been saving."

Natsu grunted and looked at Levy. "Make sure both of you only get tipsy and not drunk," he instructed. "I trust you more than Lucy."

Lucy gawked at him. _"Hey!"_

"Will do," Levy promised, laughing. "Now leave me to my time with my Lu!"

"She's yours for now, but she's mine forever," Natsu said smugly. He kissed Lucy's cheek. "Fine, I'm going. I'll be back with the brats by seven-thirty."

Lucy smiled. "Gotcha. Have fun with them and remember, Natsu," she added softly, "I love _you_. It doesn't matter if some other guy loves me. If he's not you, I don't care."

Natsu softened. "You're really tugging at my heartstrings, Lucy."

"And, you're going to make me puke, Lu," Levy said dryly.

Lucy laughed as she pulled out of Natsu's embrace to slink over to hug Levy. "Don't worry, Lev. There's enough of me to go around," she cooed.

Levy hugged her back to stick her tongue out at Natsu. "But, I get all of you for the next couple of hours," she said. "You're all _mine_ , Lu."

Natsu gave Levy the middle finger as he stomped out of the living room. "Lucy, your friends _suck!"_ he complained.

"I love you too, Natsu!"

* * *

 **Omake**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _DING-DONG._

Lucy padded down the hall. "I got it!" she yelled. She unlocked the main door to see a woman no older than twenty-two on the other side of the screen door. She looked nice enough with her bright, sunny smile and dark hair. What stood out about her was her violet eyes and the fang protruding for her lip. Lucy smiled at the woman. "Hi! Can I help you?"

The woman blushed a bit. "Ah, is, um, Mister Dragneel here?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, of course!" She took a step back to shout up the stairs. "Natsu! You have a guest, so get down here!"

Footsteps resounded from the second floor. "Coming, Lucy!" came a shout.

The two women did not have to wait long for Natsu to come bounding down the steps. A towel was draped over his shoulders with an old pair of shorts on his legs, but he wore nothing beside that. He looked a bit breathless, but he grinned at his wife and kissed her cheek before turning to the woman. He brightened. "Oh, hi!" he greeted.

The woman blushed even more. "Hi, Mister Dragneel," she helloed. "I don't know if you remember, but you saved me a little while back from some thieves."

Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm not too good with faces," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's okay," the woman assured quickly. "I just really wanted to thank you is all. I know I paid for your dinner, but—"

Natsu snapped his fingers in recognition. "Oh, wait, I remember you! Met you in Hargeon, right? Yeah, we went to the same restaurant my wife took me to the first time we met," he remembered.

The woman seemed eager to be remembered. "Yeah! That's right!"

"Sorry for how much I ate," Natsu apologized.

The woman shook her head, waving her hands. "Oh, no, I'm not mad at that!" Ac-Actually"—she squirmed a bit as her face turned as red as a tomato—"I was hoping, while I'm in town, you'd let me take you out to dinner again. I'd pay, of course, as another thank-you for the save."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Oh! Well… That's nice, but you don't have to," he assured.

"I know, but I want to!" the woman blurted. "Please, let me—"

"I'm sorry, but my husband said, 'no'."

The woman switched her pleading gaze onto Lucy who only lifted her chin at her, challenge in her brown eyes. The woman swallowed and bowed her head. "Right. S-Sorry," she whispered. "Well, I guess I'll go now, but…" She took out a card from her pocket and shoved it into Natsu's hands before dashing away in her embarrassment.

While Natsu tried to process what happened, Lucy swiped the card from him. Her eyes widened. "She gave you her number?!" she exclaimed. _"Seriously?_ You're _married!"_

Natsu stepped back to close the door. "Wow… She was really weird," he noted. "Wonder how she found our house…"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's obvious she likes you, Natsu," she said.

Natsu looked at Lucy in bewilderment. "Seriously? You think so?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you seem so interested? You're _married,"_ she stressed to him.

Natsu blinked at his wife. Then, he gave her a knowing grin. "Oh, _Lucy,"_ he cooed, "if you were so jealous, why didn't you say so?"

A blush coated Lucy's cheeks as she glared at her husband. "I'm not 'jealous'!" she cried. "I'm just saying you're married!"

" _Uh-huh,"_ Natsu said slyly. "Can't lie to me, Lucy. Your scent changes when you get jealous." He tapped his nose proudly. "The nose _never_ lies."

Lucy growled and threw the card to him before storming away. "I'm not 'jealous'!" she thundered.

Natsu merely cackled as he padded after her. "My queen is territorial of her dragon," he teased. "I _knew_ it!"

"I am _not!"_

"Face it, Lucy, you're _burning_ with jealousy! You want me all to your—!"

"You know what? Maybe I should give Rush a call, so _we_ can go to that restaurant in Hargeon too!"

"Wait, what? Lucy, _no…!"_


	31. Hook!

**Summary**

Igneel and Luke learn to never play pirates with their father _ever – again_.

 **Prompt Summary**

Based off a Todd Haberkorn (FUNimation English Voice Actor for Natsu Dragneel) video where he talks of playing pirates with his 7-year-old boy.

* * *

 **From Fairy Small to Fairy Big**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Hook!**

* * *

 **Ages**

Igneel and Luke: 8

* * *

To be fair, Igneel and Luke should have been more careful when they asked their father—Master Prankster of Fairy Tail—if he could help them with their pirate arms by playing a game with them.

Especially at the glint in his eyes.

It was two against one, a hardly fair fight. They had all been equipped with wooden swords Erza had given the Dragneel children for fencing practice. (Well, she tried giving them actual swords like she had done with her children, but Lucy assured her the wooden swords would be enough). Igneel and Luke double-teamed against their father as a storm raged on outside. Lucy was napping in her room with Luna and Nashi was gone and you know that saying. While the women were away, the men will play.

Or, well, something like that.

"Take that!" Luke cried as he blocked Natsu's swords (yes, Natsu was dual-wielding since he was down a team player).

Igneel tried to lunge at Natsu with a growl. "And, that!"

Natsu blocked his son's attempt with a snarling grin. He looked rather silly in that pompous pirate's hate and his eye patch, but it oddly suited him. "Thar be none of that on Cap'n Hook's ship," he spat gruffly. "Surrender now, Peter and Tootles, or Wendy gets it!"

(To be clear, Igneel was Peter Pan and Luke was Tootles.)

Igneel gave an arrogant cackle. "Never!" he bellowed.

Natsu only snarled and drove the two boys back with his slashing. "Aye, then. Ye shall die with the girl then and leave Neverland ta me!" he thundered.

And, just like that, lightning struck the sky and light burst through the window as rain splattered and made bullet-like noises.

Ever-so-villainous.

Igneel glanced at his brother. "Come on, Tootles! Let's draw back!" He turned tail and fled down the hallway with Luke right on his heels.

Natsu dashed after them with his mad laughter surrounding him. "Running away so soon?" he crooned. "You'll never get away from me, scallywags! _Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

Igneel and Luke ran down the hall. The two of them were quick to dive into the bathroom and press themselves against the wall. The darkness would cover their appearance, but, in terms of scent and frantic heart beats, they were screwed.

So, they waited.

It was quiet.

All too quiet.

Igneel sucked in a breath. "You think he's gone?" he whispered in that kid-whisper that was more like a whisper-shout.

"I don't know," Luke whispered back. "Let's look."

With as much courage as they could must, the pair of brothers peeked their heads as sneakily as they could from the doorway and into the hall. It was hard to see anything with such darkness, but they tried their best to scope out the area. It seemed clear.

"I think he's gone," Luke whispered to him.

A shadow moved in the hall.

" _Bleeeeeeeeeeh…"_ came a low rumble.

Igneel and Luke leapt back into the bathroom with their chests heaving, their hearts leaping to their throats, and their eyes wide.

"What was _that?!"_ Igneel whispered to his twin.

"I don't know!" Luke whisper-cried. He shook his head. "I don't want to play pirates anymore!"

Igneel offered his twin a horrified look, but it was not for the reason you thought. "Wait! But, Pops is out there!"

Luke shared Igneel's look of horror. "Oh, no! We have to find him!"

"We'll leave on the count of three, okay?" Igneel whispered.

Luke gave him a quick nod.

"One," Igneel counted.

"Two," Luke said slowly.

" _Three!"_ they chorused.

They threw caution to the wind and leapt out into the hallway. Their swords were out, and their shoulders touched. They watched each other's backs, just like brothers should. They braved their way back down the hall with wide eyes. They moved so their backs were touching, rotating in a slow circle.

"Pops?" Igneel called, bottom lip trembling. "A-Are you there?"

Luke flinched when he thought he saw something and pressed more into Igneel. "Dad?" he squeaked. "Dad, where are you?"

Only the storm answered them.

They broke free from the hallway to be in the living room, but that was no relief to them. If anything, the living room was more terrifying. Odd shadows contorted against the floor as drops of rain smacked against the windows. Lightning would rage in the sky to light up the living room for a few flashes, but it only added to the twins' anxiety.

Igneel's eyes widened when something shifted. "L-Luke?" he stammered. "Ma-Maybe we should—"

" _Bleeeeeeeeeeh…"_

Luke and Igneel simultaneously shivered as shrieks ripped from their mouths. _"Dad!/Pops!"_ they cried.

Natsu poked his head into the living room from the hallway leading into the kitchen with a flame dancing on his palm, his dual swords back in their sheathes. He frowned as he saw his two boys clutching each other in terror. "Hey, what's wrong, guys?" he asked. "You look like your scary aunt Erza ripped into you."

"You're playing tricks on us!" Igneel accused. "No more weird sounds! We don't like them!"

At this, Natsu looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're just trying to scare us!" Luke figured out. "W-Well, it's not gonna work! Mom says we're big just like you, so we don't get scared!"

Natsu grinned. "By the way you two are shaking, the little big pirates ain't so big anymore, huh?" he teased.

Igneel and Luke did their best growl at their father. _"Dad…!/Pops_ …!"

Natsu laughed. "Okay, _okay_ , no growling at your old man!" He turned back down the hallway and took his fire with him. "C'mon! Let's go feast on the pirate's treasure while your mom's asleep! We can eat double the treasure!"

Luke and Igneel perked at that. "Awesome!" they cheered. They dashed after their father and into the hallway only to see it was completely dark. There was not a trace of their father or his fire anywhere.

A new rumble shivered up their spines. _"Dwaaaaaaaaaaah…"_

" _Dad!/Pops!"_


End file.
